Affronter nos peurs ensemble
by Izabel65
Summary: Castle un genou à terre la main, tenant la bague, tendue devant lui, attend la réponse de Kate. Comment va-t-elle réagir? Que va-t-elle lui répondre? Rick est prêt à aller plus loin...mais l'est-elle aussi?
1. La demande

**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle fiction. Comme beaucoup d'auteurs j'ai été moi aussi inspirée par le fin de l'épisode 5x24! **

**Je vous propose donc ma vision pour la suite. Les deux premiers chapitres sont assez courts, mais les suivants gagnent en longueur!**

**! Rating M+ pour certains chapitres!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

**1 : La demande.**

_«Vous pouvez dire oui! Le poste est à vous.»_

_«Et je veux être sûr que quelque soit ta décision ce sera parce que c'est ce que tu veux et non parce que tu as peur»_

Elle avait pris sa décision et quoiqu'il en coûte elle devait le lui dire.

_«Tu veux qu'elle te fasse passer en premier, quand d'aucun de vous deux ne sait où cette relation va. Tu sais à quel point c'est absurde?»_

_«Tu passes de bons moments, vous passez tous les deux de bons moments et je sais que tu l'aimes, mais mon chéri c'est ce qu'elle est. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu te retiens est que tout au fond de toi tu ne penses pas que ça va vraiment marcher»_

_«Il arrive un moment dans notre vie où il faut arrêter de nous mentir en pensant que la vie prendra le chemin que nous voulons. Voir les choses comme elles le sont vraiment._

Il avait pris sa décision et quoiqu'il en coûte il devait le lui dire.

- Nous devons parler

- Oui, en effet

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le petit parc en face de cette librairie où ils avaient discuté après les trois mois d'absence de Beckett. De la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur les balançoires un nouvel espoir était né. Ces mêmes balançoires où, après sa démission, elle était venue réfléchir, sous une pluie battante. C'est pour cela sans doute, que tous les deux avaient en même temps proposé ce lieu pour se voir encore une fois.

Il était arrivé en premier, les balançoires étaient libres en cette fin de journée, il avait pris place sur celle du milieu. Il attendait, il était calme, celui que procure une prise de décision importante. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle était arrivée à son tour, avait esquissé un sourire en l'apercevant, mais il disparut en voyant son air grave. Elle s'était assise et après un moment d'hésitation elle s'était excusée, il lui avait répondu et quand elle avait voulu parler à son tour, il lui avait demandé de le laisser finir. Alors elle l'avait écouté, elle avait même été un peu effrayée par ses premiers mots, puis vint le...

- Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Castle était là, devant elle, un genou à terre tenant simplement une bague entre le pouce et l'index. Il attendait sa réponse. Beckett le regardait stupéfaite, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé en l'excluant ainsi, même s'il venait de lui dire que cela faisait partie d'elle. Malgré tout il désirait un avenir pour eux, ils méritaient plus, il avait raison et elle était d'accord. Peut-être qu'une autre femme à sa place aurait pris cette demande pour une ultime tentative désespérée de la garder, mais pas Katherine Beckett. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle balaya les doutes et les peurs qui, telles des chaînes l'empêchaient d'avancer. Tout comme, à cet instant, elle n'écouta que son cœur qui venait littéralement d'exploser de joie dans sa poitrine.

Pour elle cette demande n'était pas seulement une promesse d'un futur à deux mais une véritable déclaration d'amour de la part de Castle. La preuve qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle, à leur relation pour avancer ensemble vers un futur inconnu. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de prendre une autre décision importante qui allait bouleverser leur vie à jamais et cela quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Elle fixa Castle droit dans les yeux et tout en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

- Oui, je le veux.

Beckett ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pleurait maintenant, quant à Castle il eut comme un moment d'absence avant de réaliser que non seulement elle venait de lui répondre mais qu'elle avait accepté. Était-ce la joie? Le soulagement ou toute autre chose? Mais c'est les larmes aux yeux et d'une main légèrement tremblante qu'il prit la main de sa fiancée et lui passa la bague au doigt. Il se releva, lui tenant toujours la main, l'invitant à se lever aussi.

Kate s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains, l'amena vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Chacun resserra son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Si une personne à ce moment précis avait pu voir se couple qui s'enlaçait et pleurait, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une demande en mariage avait été faite et acceptée.

- J'ai peur, dit Kate dans un murmure.

- Je sais, moi aussi, répondit Rick dans un souffle.

S'écartant d'elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je te promets de ne pas te parler de date, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Je suis toujours armée, alors... elle jouait avec sa bague machinalement.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'avais imaginé faire ma demande.

- Au moins j'ai échappé à l'hélicoptère !

Ils rirent, mais tous les deux savaient pertinemment que ce rire n'était pas des plus naturels et qu'il ne servait qu'à cacher cette peur que cet énorme pas en avant dans leur relation avait déclenchée en eux. Tout comme la tentative de détendre l'atmosphère n'était là que pour retarder la discussion qu'ils avaient tous les deux refusé d'avoir. Et bien sûr il restait à Beckett à lui annoncer sa décision quant au poste.

- Castle pour le poste, j'ai...

- Attends, pas ici, allons discuter ailleurs. Tu veux bien?

- D'accord... chez moi, ça te va? Proposa-t-elle, hésitante.

- Oui.

Ils quittèrent le parc main dans la main.


	2. La discussion

**Voici le chapitre 2, avec un peu d'avance, avec un avant-goût de ce que sera la partie M.**

** guest, emi et castlefan : merci pour vos reviews :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**2 : La discussion.**

Durant le trajet qui le mena jusqu'à l'immeuble de Beckett, aucun des deux ne parla. Car même en pensées ils étaient connectés, tous les deux n'avait qu'une seule réflexion à l'esprit : la discussion à venir aller être la première épreuve officielle pour leur couple devenu tout aussi officiel.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le seuil de son appartement franchi qu'ils retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole. Kate se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en enlevant son blouson qu'elle jeta sur un fauteuil. Quant à Rick, il ôta son veston qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de la rejoindre et de prendre place sur un des tabourets.

- Café ou bière ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Bière, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle décapsula deux bouteilles et tout en donnant la sienne à Castle, elle prit place juste à côté de lui. Ils burent une gorgée et reposèrent leur bière dans un parfait synchronisme qui les fit sourire, ils étaient tous les deux nerveux, aucun d'eux n'osant prendre la parole et bien entendu, comme cela leur arrivait fréquemment c'est en même temps qu'ils se lancèrent.

- Kate...

- Rick...

Un petit rire nerveux, deux sourires.

- Vas-y, à toi!

Nouveau chœur parfait, nouveaux rires, nouveaux sourires. Mais cette fois Castle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Beckett avant de parler.

- Je crois que si toutes nos futures discussions commencent comme ça, il faudra prévoir un système de tirage au sort pour savoir qui de nous parlera en premier. Mais, si tu veux bien j'aimerai débuter celle-là. Dit-il en retirant son doigt.

- Je suis d'accord et je te promets...non je vais essayer de ne pas t'interrompre. Se reprit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien... tu m'as dit que tu avais peur, et je crois en avoir deviné certaines raisons. Je t'ai dit également que j'avais peur et c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que les échecs de mes deux précédents mariages m'ont traumatisé et peut-être la peur inconsciente que ça ne marche pas entre nous m'empêchait de vouloir aller plus loin. Ce que j'avais, ce que nous avions me suffisait, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Il soupire, ma mère avait raison, comme toujours. Il nota le petit sourire de Kate, qu'ai-je dit de drôle?

- Rien, je t'assure, mais tu comprendras tout à l'heure. Continue, dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'encourager.

- Tout comme elle m'a fait réfléchir sur le fait que je n'étais pas en colère parce que tu m'avais caché cet entretien ou que tu faisais passer ta carrière avant notre couple, mais parce que tu la faisais passer avant moi. Maintenant j'en suis conscient et c'était égoïste de ma part. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de mettre ta carrière en suspend pour que tu restes ici à New York parce que j'y ai ma vie depuis 42 ans. Et que le changement de ma routine risque d'en être bousculé et que cela m'effraie. Après tout, je suis écrivain, et tant que j'ai ma muse auprès de moi, je peux écrire de n'importe où.

Il s'arrêta et remarqua que pendant tout ce temps il s'était mis à caresser l'anneau orné d'un solitaire, il stoppa son geste, Kate vint placer sa main libre sur la sienne.

- A mon tour maintenant, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, c'est...

- Compliqué. Termina-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- Castle !

- Désolé, je t'écoute.

- Tout comme toi j'ai évité d'aborder notre futur à deux parce que j'avais peur. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...enfin pas tout à fait. C'est comme si j'avais toujours cette crainte au fond de moi, de prendre le risque d'être heureuse, d'avoir moi aussi droit au bonheur parce que j'ai peur tout perdre. De te perdre, pour être plus précise comme si une fin de notre relation mettrait de ce fait, fin à notre amitié. Si j'ai souri tout à l'heure c'est parce que mon père, tout comme la fait ta mère, m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a dit que lorsque j'étais effrayée je me réfugiais immanquablement dans le travail mais, il m'a aussi fait prendre conscience que ce que nous avions tous les deux était important pour moi. Et il a ajouté que je devais faire mes choix en fonction de ce que je voulais et non pas par peur.

Elle marqua une pause, se livrer ainsi lui était difficile et maintenant elle devait lui dire qu'elle décision elle avait prise. Malgré ce que Castle lui avait déclaré et la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire, elle hésitait à se lancer. L'écrivain sentant son appréhension, raffermit sa prise sur ses mains et l'encouragea à poursuivre avec un petit sourire, son regard plongé dans le sien.

- Cet après-midi le directeur adjoint du FBI m'a appelé pour m'informer que le poste était à moi. J'ai vingt-quatre heures pour donner ma réponse... et j'ai bien réfléchi, je sais à présent ce que je veux : toi et ce nouveau travail. J'ai donc décidé d'accepter.

Voilà, c'était dit et elle en éprouvait un soulagement immense, cependant elle fixa Castle, inquiète. Il n'avait toujours pas réagi. Ce dernier n'était pas surpris par son choix, il s'y attendait, c'était logique. Si le poste ne l'avait pas intéressé, elle ne serait jamais partie pour cet entretien à Washington. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Félicitations Kate, tu le mérites. Je sais à quel point ce choix a dû être difficile à prendre. Tu vas laisser derrière toi un boulot que tu adores mais pas seulement, il y aussi Lanie, Kevin, Javier et ton père...

- Oh Rick! Et toi alors? Elle leva son regard larmoyant vers lui. Tu vas laisser ta mère et surtout Alexis.

- Il va falloir que nous fassions avec tous les deux, et puis New York n'est qu'à un jet de pierre de Washington en avion. Nous reviendrons aussi souvent que possible, d'accord?

- Oui, mais... et si au final nous regrettions tous les deux notre décision? Si ça ne marchait pas, que nous finissions par nous repro...

- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Katherine Beckett, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse et je te fais la même : à partir de cet instant ne parlons plus d'un possible échec, n'y pensons même plus. Quelques soient les difficultés que nous rencontrerons et nous savons tous les deux qu'il y en aura, nous y ferons face ensemble. Promis?

- Je... promis. Après tout c'est ce que symbolise cette bague, non? Un avenir encore incertain mais plein de promesses.

Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser passionné pour libérer toute la tension accumulée et quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et à regret, Kate remarqua les pupilles dilatées par le désir, assombrissant le regard azur de Castle.

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie maintenant? C'est de te prendre et de te faire crier comme tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Calme tes ardeurs Bad boy on a des trucs à faire avant, mais ce soir pourquoi pas ...si tu y arrives.

Il reprit leur baiser l'approfondissant sensuellement et sauvagement à la fois. Pourquoi attendre ? Le fait de la tenir comme ça, livrée, faisait remonter ses plus bas instincts. Rick commençait à sentir une chaleur bien connue dans son bas-ventre. Il fallait qu'il la déshabille. Il avait toujours trouvé ses jeans moulants sexy mais dans ces moments-là le mot "exaspérant" était le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il la voulait, là, sans fioritures. Il sentait son désir pulser de plus en plus fort.

Maintenant passer la dernière barrière de tissu, la caresser pour faire monter le désir qu'il sent en elle. Lui prodiguer ces caresses profondes et fortes qu'elle aime. La pénétrer d'une seule poussée rectiligne. Elle retient un gémissement, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce qu'il veut? Sentir le plaisir monter en elle, par vagues, violentes. Et, au moment où l'orgasme va les atteindre tous les deux, se retirer un peu et replonger en elle, brutalement jusqu'à l'entendre hurler son nom.

- Castle, Caaastle! Tu rêves ou quoi, on a des choses à faire.

L'atterrissage fut brutal pour Castle. Même dans ses bras il arrivait à se perdre dans ses fantasmes au moindre baiser. Pitoyable pensa-t-il mais il garda l'idée dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard. Après tout elle aimerait sûrement ça.

Ils restèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre encore un moment avant que Castle ne se détache d'elle et aille récupérer son veston sous le regard interrogatif de Beckett.

- Rick ?

- Je vais revenir. La rassura-t-il.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je crois que maintenant que nous avons mis les choses à plat entre nous, nous avons tous les deux des personnes à prévenir, non? Dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'aurai pu appeler ma mère, mais j'ai aussi une petite course à faire et je suppose que tu vas demander à Lanie, Ryan et Espo de venir ici?

- En effet, si je leur dit d'être là vers 19h30 ça ira?

- Parfait, je me dépêche, je veux être de retour avant que Lanie n'arrive.

- Pourquoi?

- Juste pour voir sa réaction quand elle va apercevoir ce que tu portes à la main gauche. Dit-il en riant et en refermant la porte sur lui.


	3. Annonces

** sandtoul, emi et castlefan : merci pour vos review, contente de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire. **

**Voilà dans ce chapitre, ils vont annoncer leurs décisions à leurs famille et ami et la fin laisse présager une suite très "chaude"**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**3 : Annonces.**

Beckett resta un moment songeuse, son regard ne voulant pas décrocher de ce diamant qui brillait de mille feux et qui éclairait cette journée pas vraiment comme les autres. Tel un phare dans la nuit qui prévient les marins des dangers mais qui aussi les guide, ce petit morceau de carbone sera le leur, le but à atteindre en faisant face aux écueils… ensemble. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devenant rayonnant.

_« Je veux dire, on est dans cette relation, mais on ne parle jamais d'où on va…et c'est bien pour l'instant. C'est juste que… si j'ai ce travail._

_- Alors vous devrez le faire._

_- Ouais..._

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose »_

Lanie avait raison, une bonne discussion peut se révéler nécessaire et fructueuse. Elle vérifia l'heure, son amie devait encore être à la morgue, elle appela directement son poste.

- Dr Parish.

- Lanie, j'ai besoin de te parler, tu…

- Ça va Kate ? Javi m'a dit pour vous deux. C'est grave à quel point ? S'inquiéta la légiste.

- Disons que c'est compliqué.

- Comme toujours avec toi !

- Lanie ! S'il-te-plaît ! Tu peux être chez moi vers 19h30 ?

- Ok, je serai même là plus tôt, assura-t-elle. Courage, ma grande. Je termine avec Mr Summers et j'arrive !

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Vu la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation, elle était certaine de voir débouler Lanie inquiète, prête à tout pour lui remonter le moral. Elle sourit, elle risquait d'avoir un choc.

Elle appela Esposito et lui demanda de venir chez elle avec Ryan pour 19h30. Il lui répondit que cela ne posait pas de problème car l'affaire était bouclée et Colin Rigsdale III était bien au chaud en cellule. Puis elle appuya sur la touche correspondant au numéro de son père, ce dernier répondit très vite, preuve qu'il devait attendre de ses nouvelles.

- Ça va ma Katie ?

- Oui papa, j'ai fait le choix que je voulais, enfin plutôt les deux. Se reprit-elle.

- Tu as accepté le poste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et j'ai parlé avec Castle et il…

Comme elle hésita avant d'annoncer la nouvelle de la demande à son père, ce dernier se méprit sur son silence et poursuivit.

- Et il t'en veut.

- Non ! Au contraire… papa il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui ! Dit-elle très vite.

Jim resta quelques secondes sous le choc de la nouvelle. Enfin il s'était décidé, mais le père de Kate ne pouvait pas de pas penser qu'il avait fait ça dans l'urgence de la situation. Naturellement il appréciait l'écrivain, il avait su redonner le sourire et l'envie de vivre à sa fille, cependant il restait un père inquiet de bien-être de son _« bébé ». _

- J'en suis heureux ma Katie, mais es-tu certaine qu'il n'a pas fait cela dans un élan désespéré ?

- Oh non, il a dit que nous méritions plus tous les deux et il m'a fait sa demande. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit au sujet de ma décision. C'est tout à la fois merveilleux et … effrayant ! Mais je suis tellement heureuse !

- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. Cet homme t'aime et tient à toi et…

- Je sais papa et je n'ai plus peur de le perdre, même si on avance vers l'inconnu.

- À deux ma Katie, c'est ça le plus important.

- Oui. Je t'aime papa, on se voit bientôt, je te rappellerai.

- D'accord, je t'embrasse.

De son côté Castle monta précipitamment dans un taxi, laissant à peine le temps au client précédant de sortir et devançant un jeune couple. Il lui fallut le temps du trajet qui le ramena chez lui pour calmer le désir que ce simple baiser et ses pensées avaient déclenché chez lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le loft, il trouva sa mère et sa fille discutant sur le canapé. Aux regards interrogateurs qu'elles posèrent sur lui, il ne douta pas une seconde que sa mère avait mis Alexis au courant. Il se dirigea vers elles et lança tout de go.

- Elle a dit oui !

Martha fut la première à se lever et à prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Oh, mon chéri, je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée pour toi, ajouta sa fille, imitant sa grand-mère.

Devant la réaction des deux autres femmes de sa vie, l'écrivain se rendit compte qu'il avait omis de préciser ce à quoi Beckett avait dit oui, d'où leur méprise.

- En fait elle a dit oui, aux deux !

Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus clair pour elles et leurs regards suffirent à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour s'exprimer verbalement lorsque cela était important pour lui. Sa mère le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

- Assieds-toi et reprend depuis le début. Dit-elle d'un air exagérément affligé.

- Bon, on a bien compris qu'elle a dit oui pour ce poste à Washington, note Alexis en prenant place près de lui. Mais à quoi a-t-elle répondu oui une deuxième fois ?

- À ma demande en mariage. Lâche-t-il, avec un sourire béat.

- Enfin ! S'écria Martha.

- Félicitations ! S'exclama sa fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Merci, tu m'as été de bon conseil Mère, comme toujours. Alexis ?

Il venait de remarquer l'air préoccupé de sa fille.

- Eh, ça va ma puce ?

- Oui… je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, mais ça veut dire aussi que tu vas partir à Washington avec Kate.

- Oui, mais rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure et aussi de ton merveilleux discours de fin d'études.

- Je sais, mais… ça fait bizarre de savoir que tu vas quitter cette ville.

- Je ne te cache pas que ça va être difficile, pour Kate également. Mais nous avons fait le choix d'aller de l'avant et puis tu as bien quitté le nid toi aussi. Ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Eh bien Richard ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Il faut fêter ça ! Appelle-là, dis-lui de venir et qu'elle demande à Jim de venir aussi, nous allons improviser un dîner en famille pour l'occasion.

- Pas ce soir mère, je suis juste venu pour vous apprendre la nouvelle et prendre de champagne. Je retourne chez Kate, elle a demandé aux gars et à Lanie de passer pour les informer de la situation.

- Parfait, mais nous fêterons ça demain soir comme il se doit !

Castle arriva devant la porte de Beckett un peu avant 19h00, il avait les bras chargés et se servit de la pointe de son pied pour toquer à la porte.

- Tu ne pouv…bon sang Castle, c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en avisant plusieurs sacs et la caisse de champagne qu'il avait sous le bras.

- Je suis passé chez un traiteur prendre quelques petites choses à grignoter. Un coup de main serait le bienvenu !

Elle le soulagea un peu et ils allèrent déposer le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Rick sortit les bouteilles de leur caisse et les mit directement au réfrigérateur. Il avait à peine refermé ce dernier, que trois coup brefs se faisaient entendre. Kate alla ouvrir la porte non s'en échanger un regard avec lui. À peine la porte ouverte et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit Lanie l'avait déjà pise dans ses bras.

- Oh ma grande ! Comment ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous deux !

- Lanie tu…

- Allez, viens par là, elle l'entraîna vers le salon. Tu vas tout me raconter… Castle ?

Ce n'est qu'en passant devant la cuisine qu'elle venait de voir l'écrivain qui avait bien du mal à réprimer un rire en voyant la tête éberluée de Lanie.

- En chair et en os !

- Mais… elle se tourna vers Kate. je croyais que… enfin comme Javier ma dit que vous vous étiez disputés, j'ai pensé que c'était fini entre vous.

- Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une tout à l'heure, tu aurais su ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

- Ok, c'est de ma faute, je me suis un peu emportée. Alors maintenant dis-moi tout !

- Eh, les filles une petite coupe pour discuter ça vous dit ? S'exclama Castle en attrapant trois flûtes et une bouteille dans le frigo.

Il leur servit une coupe à chacune et demanda à Kate de bien vouloir les porter jusqu'au salon pendant qu'il finissait de tout préparer. Il avait parlé tout en observant Kate lui donner son verre volontairement de la main gauche. La légiste marqua un temps d'arrêt en le saisissant et sous l'effet de la surprise le laissa échapper. Elle attrapa la main de Beckett.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Kate ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il t'a… tu as dit oui ! Je… comment ? Quand ? Oh je… tu…

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle en perdait ses mots. Elle bondit littéralement de son siège et se jeta au cou de son amie, la serrant si fort que Kate crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer. Castle, amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme, avait contourné le comptoir pour se rapprocher de Kate.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu évites de tuer ma fiancée.

Était-ce le mot « fiancée » qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide ? Mais Lanie lâcha enfin son amie et lança un regard suspicieux à Castle avant de le gratifier d'un large sourire et de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Félicitations à toi aussi ! Tu as réussi l'impossible !

- Lanie ! S'exclama Kate.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai raison non ? Tu ne vas pas prétendre qu'il n'a pas galéré pour arriver à te faire dit oui ? Répliqua-t-elle, avec un regard accusateur.

- Tu sais que tu peux être impossible Lanie ! Répliqua Beckett qui ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais alors pour le poste ? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Tout à l'heure Lanie, les gars vont arriver. Dit Rick et je crois qu'il faut te resservir un peu de champagne.

Pendant que Castle nettoyait les dégâts Kate offrit un nouveau verre à Lanie. Elles allaient retourner s'asseoir lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Rick leur dit de s'installer et alla ouvrir. Ryan et Esposito furent surpris de voir l'écrivain, surtout l'hispanique qui lui était au courant pour la dispute.

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce… je vous croyais en froid tous les deux.

- Salut les gars, content de vous voir aussi. Et oui, Espo, nous l'étions… allez, venez, ne restez pas plantés là.

Ils le suivirent et n'eurent même pas le temps de saluer Kate que Lanie qui était assise juste à côté d'elle, attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la présenta aux deux hommes en faisant bien attention qu'ils puissent voir la bague.

- Regardez-moi ça les garçons !

- Wow ! Génial ! s'exclama Kevin.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes….

- Fiancée ! Oui Espo, tu ne rêves pas, dit Kate amusée par l'air ahuri de ce dernier.

- Mais… c'était à cause de ça la dispute ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Ben mon vieux, là tu as assuré, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu t'excuses ! Lança-t-il à Castle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Javier Esposito ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, assieds-toi et écoute ce que Kate a à nous dire ordonna Lanie à son petit ami en le foudroyant du regard.

Les deux hommes prirent place et après que Castle leur ait servi leurs verres il alla s'installer à côté de Beckett qui prit immédiatement sa main dans la sienne. Elle respira un bon coup avant de commencer.

- Voilà les gars, je viens de boucler ma dernière enquête en tant que lieutenant de police au commissariat du 12th.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous fais une mauvaise blague, là ? Demanda Ryan.

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Je viens d'obtenir un nouveau poste et j'ai décidé d'accepter. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Elle marqua une pause et sentit tout de suite la main de Rick presser la sienne un peu plus fort. Leur dire qu'elle avait un nouveau boulot était une chose facile mais leur dire où, s'avérait être plus difficile. Cependant il n'y avait pas trente-six façon de le leur annoncer, elle fut donc brève.

- Le poste est à DC.

- Quoi ? Tu vas tout quitter ? Comme ça ?

- Oui Kevin, mais pas «comme ça». C'est très dur pour moi de laisser tout ce que j'ai ici, derrière moi et…

- Mais attends ! La coupe Ryan. Ça veut dire que toi aussi tu vas partir puisque vous êtes fiancés maintenant, dit-il en regardant Castle.

- Oui, je pars aussi et c'est tout aussi dur pour moi. Mais c'est notre choix à tous les deux.

- Merde, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de ne plus vous voir. Continue l'irlandais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Je te connais, tu n'as pas dû prendre cette décision à la légère. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu as eu ce poste ? Demande Javier.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'agent Stack ? Eh bien à la fin de l'enquête, il m'a dit qu'un poste était vacant à Washington. J'ai passé l'entretien avec le sous-directeur du FBI, Anthony Freedman avant-hier matin. Il m'a rappelé dans la journée pour me dire que le poste était pour moi.

- Tu vas bosser pour le FBI ? Questionna Ryan.

- Pas vraiment, j'y serai rattachée en tant qu'agent mais je travaillerai directement sous les ordres du procureur général.

- Et… le départ c'est pour quand ?

- Je ne sais pas Espo. Je dois rappeler Freedman demain pour lui donner ma réponse définitive. Je suppose que nous parlerons des formalités à ce moment là.

Brusquement un silence pesant se fit, tous étaient un peu secoués par cette nouvelle et les changements qu'elle allait engendrer. C'est Lanie qui la première sortit tout le monde de cette léthargie.

- Eh bien ! Qu'attendons-nous pour fêter ça ! Après tout ce sont deux bonnes nouvelles ! Une promotion et des fiançailles !

Tout le monde approuva et donna un coup de main pour tout mettre en place. La soirée se passa agréablement, personne ne parla plus du futur départ de Rick et Kate, mais ils se remémorèrent plusieurs anecdotes survenues lors de leurs enquêtes. Ce qui occasionna de nombreux fou-rire, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient un certain écrivain. Vers 23h00, Ryan fut le premier à partir, suivi peu de temps après par Lanie et Esposito.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis Kate ramassa les flûtes vides et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Castle la suivit, attendit qu'elle les ait posées et, se plaçant juste derrière elle, la ceintura et l'amena brusquement contre lui. De sa main libre il dégagea sa nuque et y déposa d'abord de doux baisers avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus insistants. Il finit par lui aspirer la peau tout en déplaçant sa main vers la ceinture du jeans de Kate.


	4. jeu interdit ou l'éveil des sens

**! Avertissement- Scène M pour tout le chapitre !**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'en se qui concerne le fait que ce soit "hot" ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit une scène de sexe mais surtout que ce ne soit pas une de ces sempiternelles scènes "plan-plan" lui dessus, elle dessous (ou l'inverse) avec une foultitude de caresses et de baisers (où même là certains auteurs utilisent des termes crus qui devrait classer leurs fics en NC-17 et qui ne le sont pas). Ici je les ai mis dans une situation autre et sans employer de termes crus ( ce qui soit dit en passant n'est pas simple du tout). **

**Je tiens aussi à dire que si l'on se réfère aux saisons précédentes de Castle, on sait que Beckett n'est pas une prude, tout comme Castle d'ailleurs ( ref: l'épisode avec Maîtresse Venin, notamment et d'autres allusions au fil des épisodes). De plus il y a aussi la réflexion de Castle quand elle lui passe les menottes dans le 5x05 " c'est beaucoup moins amusant que l'autre soir"... ces petites remarques montrent bien qu'ils ne sont pas "coincés" sexuellement. **

**Vous voilà donc prévenus, si vous avez des doutes ou des craintes... ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Pour ceux et celles qui ont envie de lire "autre chose" Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jeu interdit ou l'éveil des sens.**

D'une main experte il le dégrafa et sans attendre le descendit d'un seul geste entraînant dans l'élan la culotte en dentelle qui se trouvait dessous. Kate eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna pour lui faire face. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas loin de là. Seulement elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester passive et elle aussi voulait jouer. Elle sentait confusément que ce soir serait différent de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu dans ses bras. Elle captura ses lèvres et commença une danse frénétique avec sa langue qui arracha rapidement des gémissements à son partenaire. L'intention première de Castle était de la dévêtir entièrement, rapidement et de mener leurs ébats; ses divagations du matin lui avaient laissées des idées et il comptait bien les mettre en pratique maintenant. Il fut donc surpris par l'initiative de Kate alors qu'il s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise.

Après tout il n'avait rien contre une petite pause. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir c'est qu'elle s'attaqua dans le même temps à son pantalon et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir il était dans la même tenue qu'elle découvrant son sexe dressé.

- Un partout ! Dit-elle triomphante en s'échappant de ses bras.

- C'est pas vrai Kate, reviens ! Comment veux que je te courre après dans cet état. Et il regardait l'érection triomphante que leurs premiers attouchements avaient provoquée.

Elle ne voyait pas bien où était le "problème" de son amant et en quoi ça pouvait l'empêcher de lui courir après et bien que frustrée de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu elle le rejoignit. Aussitôt il se jetât sur elle et lui arracha sa chemise. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout ce cinéma pour garder la maîtrise de leur ébat.

Que cherche-t'il ce soir ? Elle le sait joueur même dans ces moments, mais son attitude l'étonne. Pourtant la réponse ne tarde pas. Alors qu'elle se colle à lui et commence à laisser vagabonder ses mains sur son sexe dans une caresse explicite, il lui attrape les bras et les plaque le long de son corps lui interdisant le moindre mouvement tout en approchant les lèvres de son cou. Ok ses fantasmes de domination ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, mais il ne veut pas non plus qu'elle prenne l'initiative. Dès cet instant il initie un nouveau jeu, avec le secret espoir qu'elle va le suivre facilement sur cette voie.

- Dis- moi ce que tu veux, murmure- t'il

- Toi

- Où?

- Ici, tout de suite

- Hum, il va falloir être plus précise ce soir, beaucoup plus précise, sussure-t'il en lui caressant les hanches.

- Sur le canapé

Il se détache d'elle, la soulève sans effort dans ses bras et la dépose doucement sur les coussins de cuir du divan sans se détacher d'elle.

- Et maintenant?

- Fais-moi l'amour

- Comment? Tu dois me le dire

Il vient de lui murmurer ces derniers mots. Kate se mord les lèvres. Ainsi c'est ça qu'il veut, la laisser entièrement libre de choisir ce qu'ils vont faire ce soir. Mais la partie est subtile, il lui laisse lui indiquer ce qu'elle désire mais c'est lui qui mène la danse et visiblement elle va devoir être explicite. Son désir l'envahit de plus bel et c'est déjà pantelante qu'elle lui montre sa gorge et ses seins en lui disant

- Embrasse- moi là et là.

Écartant ses cheveux il commence à poser ses lèvres le long du chemin tracé par ses doigts puis remonte en sens inverse. Kate est parcourue de frissons, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller pendant que la bouche experte de son amant continue à explorer cette partie de son corps en s'attardant sur sa poitrine aux tétons durcis par le plaisir. Pourtant il s'arrête alors qu'elle commence à gémir et se tendre, la faisant immédiatement revenir sur terre. Elle le regarde mais il a l'air d'attendre la suite.

- Et maintenant Kate?

- Caresse- moi partout, Rick.

- Hum mademoiselle Beckett, un petit massage? ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Attends je vais chercher ton huile de soin.

Restée seule Kate voit désormais la partie qu'il veut jouer. Elle va y participer, oui, et avec ivresse. C'est une occasion pour eux d'aller plus loin dans les plaisirs du corps et elle va en profiter. Ce soir elle décide qu'ils vont explorer de nouvelles sensations et ça l'excite.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'a pas entendu son amant revenir. Il a pris l'huile de massage et commence à en verser à la naissance des seins. Il est doux et sensuel et le seul contact de ses mains la pousse au bord de l'extase.

- Mes seins, caresse-les puis pince-moi les tétons.

- Avec lui elle a confiance.

- Plus fort!

Il s'exécute, elle a presque mal et réagit en se cabrant. Attentif, Castle s'arrête immédiatement mais le corps de Kate est en feu et elle veut qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus loin.

- Descends, embrasse- moi partout, enfonce tes doigts en moi mais continue à me caresser les seins.

Castle est comme fou. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus secrets il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se prêterait aussi facilement à de tels badinages, et pourtant!

Sa bouche explore son corps en prenant son temps, il la sent se tendre sous ses caresses. Elle est au bord de l'orgasme mais il hésite à la satisfaire tout de suite, curieux de voir jusqu'où vont l'emmener ses fantasmes. Alors il enlève ses doigts et se contente d'effleurer son sexe par petites touches.

Elle crie de frustration. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça, pas maintenant.

- Non continue, je te veux partout aujourd'hui!

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase elle comprend ce qu'elle vient de lui demander. Tout son corps se tend et devient brûlant. Elle se tourne et se colle à lui en guidant sa main vers ses fesses.

Rick s'est arrêté. Il n'aurait jamais osé le lui demander même si il apprécie, comme tous les hommes, ce genre d'étreintes.

- Tu es sûre?

Oui elle est sûre, avec lui les limites sont abolies et elle est prête à toutes les franchir dans ses bras, pour son plaisir, leur plaisir. Pour toute réponse elle se plaque contre lui dans une posture sans équivoque.

Dieu! C'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut. Il attrape l'huile de soin restée sur la table basse et commence à en enduire ses fesses tout en caressant tendrement son clitoris. Puis il introduit un doigt lui arrachant un hoquet brutal. Cet outrage déclenche chez elle une vague délicieuse qui se diffuse dans tout son corps.

- On va y aller tout doucement Kate, mais n'oublies pas on arrête quand tu veux.

De nouveau il enfonce un doigt en elle et entame de légers mouvements. D'abord crispée, elle s'abandonne très vite aux sensations qui l'envahissent. Le plaisir la rend folle, aussi quand elle sent son sexe si dur, si raide s'introduire entre ses fesses elle se cambre d'instinct.

Rick la pénètre lentement et commence à bouger en elle sans hâte pour ne pas lui faire mal. Jamais il n'a connu de telles sensations, elle est étroite, chaude et il sent qu'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre le point de non-retour. Il l'écartèle, il le sait mais elle est offerte et les gémissements qu'elle laisse désormais échapper lui montrent qu'elle aussi est maintenant proche. Alors il accélère le rythme, la pilonne sans plus aucune retenue.

- Oh Kate, je vais jouir!

Son orgasme est rapide, violent, prodigieux. En se vidant il compresse son clitoris lui faisant à son tour franchir le cap et elle jouit comme elle n'a jamais joui en hurlant son nom. Ensemble ils s'effondrent et Rick la couvre de baisers en la serrant contre lui. Tout doucement ils reprennent leur souffle.

- Tu es à moi, dit-il.

- Et pour toujours, assure-t-elle dans un soupir de bien-être.

- Je… c'était juste… wouah!

- Je te l'avais bien dit, tu n'avais pas idée de ce que tu ratais, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, je me souviens, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça aille jusque-là. Tu as aimé ça, c'est la première fois que tu le faisais?

- Non, une fois, il y a longtemps. Mais c'était surtout brutal et désagréable.

- Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu demandé ?

- Parce qu'avec toi je me sens en sécurité.

- Hum… j'en déduis que tu n'as rien contre le fait d'explorer d'autres sensations ?

- Si tu entends par là le genre d'activités pratiquées au Donjon par Maîtresse Venin. Ce n'est pas mon…

- Entraves, collier et fouet ? Ce n'est pas mon truc non plus, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour exciter mon imagination.

- Ça, Monsieur l'écrivain ce ne sont que des mots, dit-elle tout en se levant.

- Hey, où vas-tu encore !

- Je vais prendre une douche avant de me coucher, par contre si tu veux venir me savonner le dos… Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus que suave tout en partant.

Castle bondit hors du canapé et la suivit rapidement, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'un second round plus sensuel.


	5. Le départ

**En premier lieu, un remerciement à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une reviews. Ravie que vous ayez aimé le chapitre. **

**et maintenant la suite, beaucoup plus calme et où j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour. J'espère que vous apprécirez tout autant. **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le départ.**

Le lendemain Beckett arriva au 12th à huit heures et trouva les gars plongés dans la paperasse.

- Hey Beckett! Castle n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Ryan en scrutant derrière elle.

- Non, la sortie de son dernier roman est prévue la semaine prochaine. Il a une réunion avec son agent et son éditrice ce matin pour régler certains détails.

- Ah… dit-il déçu.

- Et vous? Pas de cadavre sur les bras?

- Non, juste les rapports à faire pour clore le dossier Rigsdale. Soupire Esposito.

- Il va falloir vous y habituer, dit-elle en lançant un regard vers le bureau de Gates. Le capitaine n'est pas là?

- Non, elle est au, One Police Plaza pour une réunion sur le budget, l'allocation de nouveaux matériels et des objectifs à atteindre pour le poste. L'informa Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas si on la reverra ce matin, ajoute l'hispanique.

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre.

Kate laissa les garçons et se rendit dans la salle de repos, se prépara un café et s'installa à la table haute. Elle prit le temps de le boire avant de sortir son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle sélectionna le numéro d'Anthony Freedman dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche «appel».

- Freedman.

- Bonjour Monsieur, c'est Kate Beckett.

- Ravi de vous entendre. Vous avez pris votre décision?

- Oui Monsieur, j'accepte le poste.

- Parfait, bienvenue parmi nous! Dit-il avec enthousiasme, ravi de la décision de la jeune femme. Nous allons donc parler des formalités nécessaires à votre intégration au sein de notre équipe.

- Si vous le permettez Monsieur, j'aimerai vous informer avant d'un événement récent qui, je l'espère, ne remettra pas votre décision en question.

- Je vous écoute.

La conversation dura une vingtaine de minutes et à la fin tout était réglé. Toutefois Beckett avait pensé avoir un peu plus de temps avant son départ, or lundi matin elle devait être à Washington, soit dans exactement trois jours. Elle lava sa tasse, récupéra une boîte d'archive vide qu'elle déposa sur la chaise de Castle et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Elle avait une lettre à rédiger. Cela lui prit moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, les mots venant tout seuls. Elle l'imprima et la mit dans une enveloppe à l'attention du Capitaine Gates. Ensuite, elle vérifia que tous les dossiers qui trônaient sur son bureau étaient en ordre, avant de prendre le carton et de commencer à y mettre ses affaires personnelles.

Son petit manège n'échappa pas au reste des agents présents qui l'observaient, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas. Après tout pensa Kate, c'était au Capitaine de leur faire part de son départ, libre à elle d'en donner les raisons ou pas. Quant à Ryan et Esposito, ils n'avaient pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise et ils l'avaient laissée tranquille, bien que crevant d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la date de son départ, son appel ne leur ayant pas échappé.

Gates n'étant toujours pas revenue à midi, Beckett rangea sa lettre dans un tiroir et appela Lanie.

- Salut Lanie.

- Bonjour ma grande. Alors? Tu as rappelé le directeur adjoint?

- Oui, je dois me présenter à Washington lundi matin.

- Oh… c'est rapide.

- C'était prévisible. Ça te dit que l'on déjeune avec les gars à midi?

- Avec plaisir, on se retrouve où?

- La pizzeria «La petite Sicile» dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord, à tout de suite.

De son côté, Castle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Tous les détails pour la sortie de «Deadly Heat» avaient été mis au point. La date de la soirée de promotion était retenue, il ne leur restait plus qu'à planifier sa tournée de promotion et les séances de dédicaces. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se calant dans son fauteuil, il allait pouvoir aller retrouver sa fiancée. Le mot le fit sourire, «pas encore habitué» pensa-t'il.

- Bon je crois que l'on peut prévoir la première soirée à Los Angeles une semaine après le lancement. Annonça vivement Paula.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Gina.

La voix de Paula le sortit de ses rêves

- Il n'en est pas question. Lança Castle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Ah non Rick! Tu ne vas pas commencer avec ça! Explosa Gina.

- Mais c'est quoi encore ce caprice? Demanda Paula agacée.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, répliqua l'écrivain d'un ton sec.

- Ah bon? Tu en es sûr? Ca y ressemble pourtant! S'exclama son éditrice.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, non deux en fait. Après vous verrez bien que ce n'est pas par caprice que je refuse cette date.

- Ok, alors c'est quoi ces deux choses qui ont une si grande importance pour perturber ta tournée de promotion? Demanda Paula avec lassitude, ayant l'habitude des «problèmes» de Castle.

- La première est que j'ai demandé à Kate Beckett de m'épouser et elle a dit oui.

La surprise qu'il lut sur leurs visages le fit sourire, il avait réussi à leur clouer le bec. Et c'est, non sans un certain plaisir, qu'il enfonça le clou.

- La deuxième étant qu'elle vient d'obtenir un nouveau poste et que nous allons partir tous les deux pour Washington.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Castle devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait énormément à voir les différentes expressions qui passaient sur leurs visages.

- Un troisième mariage Rick? Tu as la foi, es-tu certain qu'il ne finira pas comme les précédents? Lança Gina sarcastique.

- C'était bien le moment! Je vais devoir préparer deux communiqués officiels pour la presse, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire! S'écria Paula, prenant déjà Bloc-notes et stylo.

- Kate ne ressemble ni à Meredith ni à toi, Dieu merci! Continue comme ça Gina et je change immédiatement d'éditeur et peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera. Quant à toi Paula un seul mot de tout ceci à la presse et tu es virée. Suis-je assez clair Mesdames? Répliqua t-il d'une voix posée.

- Tout à fait.

- On ne peut plus clair.

Les deux femmes étaient totalement prises au dépourvu par l'attitude à la fois dure et calme de Castle. Il reprit sans leur laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Gina, je crois que mon contrat ne me lie à Black Pawn que pour un seul roman supplémentaire, alors si tu ne veux pas perdre ta «poule aux œufs d'or» je te suggère vivement de refréner tes remarques désobligeantes. Pour ce qui est de l'annonce de ma relation avec Kate, Paula, elle se fera car nous ne pourrons pas y échapper mais seulement lorsque nous l'aurons décidé. Tu sais que je ne ferai aucune concession à ce propos.

- D'accord Richard. Et félicitations, mais tu dois faire cette tournée promotionnelle, c'est une clause de ton contrat, lui rappela Gina.

- Mais je vais la faire, seulement cette fois ce sera à mes conditions. Pas question de me faire changer de ville deux fois par semaine.

- Mais Rick, s'il-te-plaît soit raisonnable, tenta Paula.

- Paula tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais la première promotion se fera à Washington dans deux semaines et sur deux jours maximum. Ensuite un déplacement par semaine et comme je veux passer les week-ends avec Kate tu oublies les vendredis et les lundis, je ne veux pas avoir à courir pour prendre mon vol.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te soumettrai le planning le plus rapidement possible, capitula Paula.

- Merci. Rassurez-vous, je serai bien là vendredi soir pour la soirée de lancement. Maintenant que les choses ont été mises à plat, je vous laisse. Dit-il en se levant.

Une fois sorti de l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux de sa maison d'édition, il appela Kate. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il éprouvait un besoin irrésistible de la voir.

- Rick? Alors cette réunion?

- Un enfer comme toujours, mais là je crois qu'elles vont me laisser en paix un bon moment!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie, te voir. Entendre ta voix est déjà un vrai bonheur. Où es-tu? Au 12th?

- Non, je me rends à la pizzeria «La petite Sicile» avec Ryan et Esposito, nous allons y rejoindre Lanie et…

- Ok, j'arrive!

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il raccrocha et héla un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard ce dernier le déposait devant le restaurant. Il entra et repéra très vite leur table. Castle les rejoignit et s'assit à la place laissée vacante à la droite de Beckett.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

Ils lui répondirent presque à l'unisson. Après avoir passé leur commande, Ryan posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

- Alors, quand dois-tu partir?

- Je dois me présenter à Quantico lundi matin à 8h00.

Elle avait dit cela tout en prenant la main de Rick. Ses amis étaient stupéfaits, bien sûr ils savaient qu'elle partait mais cela était si prompt que c'était difficile à accepter. Ce coup-ci les gars eurent bien du mal à cacher leur tristesse à l'annonce de se départ si proche. Ils travaillaient avec Beckett depuis plus de cinq ans et un lien très fort les unissait, savoir que dès lundi, elle ne serait plus à leur côté les déprimait. Même pour Castle, qui faisait parti des leurs, l'idée de ne plus le voir et surtout de ne plus entendre ses théories loufoques, les chagrinaient. Seule Lanie avait l'air de mieux encaisser la nouvelle, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait bien son amie et qu'elle savait que ce poste était fait pour elle. Pourrait-elle résister si on lui faisait une telle proposition? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

- Allez les gars, ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrements. Je vous promets que nous nous reverrons, mais peut-être pas aussi souvent que nous l'aimerions tous.

- Ouais, mais c'est tout de même dur…. Et puis qui va nous remettre à notre place maintenant?

- Espo a raison, ça va être long pour nous y faire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je partais aux antipodes. Et vous êtes de bons flics tous les deux, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi.

- Kate à raison, nous ne sommes pas des enfants, on s'adaptera, ajouta Lanie. Et maintenant hauts les cœurs, profitons de ce moment tous ensemble.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait, et ils passèrent un excellent moment. Puis Lanie retourna à la morgue et les quatre autres au commissariat. Castle voulait y retourner une dernière fois, cet endroit faisait partie intégrante de son existence depuis cinq ans et il allait lui manquer. En arrivant Kate vit que le capitaine Gates était dans son bureau, elle prit la lettre, lança un regard à Castle et aux gars qui lui sourirent pour l'encourager et elle se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle entra à l'invite de Gates.

- Bonjour Capitaine.

- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett, prenez un siège. J'ai vu le carton sur votre bureau j'en déduis donc que le poste est à vous.

- En effet, je suis venue pour vous remettre ceci.

Elle déposa son arme de service, sa plaque et la lettre sur le bureau de Gates. La bague n'échappa pas à son attention et avec un large sourire, elle fixa Beckett.

- Il me semble que d'autres félicitations soient de mises, très jolie bague.

- Merci capitaine. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge avant de poursuivre, je souhaiterai que vous lisiez ma lettre maintenant.

Bien que surprise par la requête de Beckett, Gates s'exécuta. Après la lecture de cette dernière, elle releva la tête et observa la jeune femme un moment. Elle ne posa pas de questions et ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Parfait, je prends note. Tout est en ordre, je transmettrai votre lettre rapidement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance dans vos nouvelles fonctions.

- Merci capitaine.

- Eh maintenant si nous demandions à votre fiancé de nous rejoindre. Dit-elle tout en faisant un signe à Castle qui les observait.

Castle hésita un instant, pas certain que le geste de Gates lui soit adressé, mais lorsque Kate tourna la tête dans sa direction, il ne douta plus. Il entra à son tour dans le bureau et, à sa grande surprise, Gates se leva pour le saluer.

- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent Monsieur Castle. Dit-elle en prenant la main de Kate où brillait la bague qu'il lui avait offerte hier. Tiens, c'est étonnant que je ne l'aie pas trouvée dans ma poche. Essayez de ne pas griller votre fiancée dans son nouveau job avec vos idées farfelues.

- Merci capitaine, mais je suis grand maintenant je ne fais plus de bêtises.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot! Alors vous aussi vous nous quittez ?

- Eh bien voyez le bon côté des choses, je ne traînerai plus dans vos pattes. Dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

- Croyez-le ou non, mais votre présence va me manquer et je reconnais que vous faisiez du très bon travail.

- Eh bien s'il n'y a que ça, je trouverai un moyen de revenir vous «casser les pieds» à l'occasion.

Après quelques autres banalités, le couple prit congé du capitaine et retourna près de l'ancien bureau de Kate. Elle allait prendre son carton mais Castle la devança et calant ce dernier sous son bras, il prit la main de Kate. Il voyait la jeune femme au bord de la rupture. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusque là, ne demandaient qu'à être libérées. C'est donc sans un mot de plus qu'il l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, elle lui donna les clefs. Surpris mais heureux il s'installa au volant, enfin elle le laissait conduire. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle se lâcha totalement, Castle ne dit rien se contentant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de la ramener contre lui. Il savait que pour elle c'était très dur, qu'elle avait l'impression d'abandonner sa deuxième famille. Quant elle fut calmée, il mit le contact et la ramena chez elle. Il l'accompagna mais ne resta pas, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment, surtout que ce soir c'était «fiesta» made in Martha au loft.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver deux heures plus tard il fut rassuré, elle paraissait plus sereine. Il n'eut pas le temps de la prendre dans ses bras que Martha et Alexis s'étaient précipitées sur elle. Les deux rouquines avaient sans doute décidé de faire un concours à celle qui la serrerait le plus fort dans ses bras, Rick alla à son secours.

- Mère, Alexis, laissez-la respirer un peu!

- Mais Richard, nous avons bien le droit de la féliciter!

- Oui, mais pas de l'étouffer.

- Katherine mon fils est un imbécile! S'exclama-t-elle l'air faussement désespérée.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant l'arrivée de Jim?

- Volontiers, un verre de vin rouge sera parfait. Merci Martha.

Jim arriva quelques minutes plus tard, comme tout le monde était dans le salon, c'est Alexis qui alla lui ouvrir. Lorsqu'il les eu rejoints, il serra la main de Castle qui venait de se lever, et plantant son regard dans le sien :

- Félicitations Richard, mais je vous préviens faites souffrir ma fille et je vous colle un balle entre les deux yeux. Ma Kathy n'est pas la seule à savoir se servir d'une arme.

- Je … mais … Monsieur…Jim. Bafouilla Castle.

Décidément il n'y avait que l'écrivain qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que le père de Kate le faisait marcher. Martha fut la première à rire devant l'air de panique totale de son fils.

- J'avais raison…. Un imbécile!

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur même Castle. Le reste de la soirée fut détendue, agréable et le repas excellent. Bien sûr le départ à Washington, vint dans la conversation même s'ils n'en parlèrent pas beaucoup. Beckett les informa juste qu'à partir de lundi, elle passerait la semaine à Quantico pour valider ses compétences physiques et pratiques et se familiariser avec les techniques du FBI. Quant à Rick il resterait à New York jusqu'à la soirée de lancement et il prendrait un avion juste après pour rejoindre Kate.

Lundi à 4h00 du matin, Rick avait accompagné Kate à l'aéroport, non sans une boule au ventre et un pincement au cœur, ils venaient de passer ces deux derniers jours chez elle et leur première séparation allait s'avérer difficile. Cependant lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la salle d'attente des vols en partance, une surprise attendait Beckett. Ils étaient tous là, venus lui souhaiter bonne chance : Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Martha et Jim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, par la vitre donnant sur les pistes, Castle regardait l'avion décoller, emmenant la femme de sa vie vers leur futur, il ne souhait qu'une chose, l'y rejoindre le plus vite possible.


	6. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie

**Merci pour vos reviews amis lecteurs! **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie.**

Lorsque les roues de l'appareil touchèrent le tarmac, Beckett poussa un soupir de soulagement. Non pas pour le vol qui s'était bien dérouler, mais parce que cette journée qui amorçait le début de sa nouvelle vie allait lui demander toute son attention. Et cela lui éviterait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle.

Une fois les formalités de débarquement accomplies, elle récupéra sa valise et son sac de voyage. Une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport Kate remarqua immédiatement le type en costume et, même sans le petit panonceau où était inscrit son nom, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à l'estampiller «FBI». Beckett s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, lorsqu'il la vit approcher, il posa son panneau et alla à sa rencontre.

- Melle Beckett?

- Oui.

- Je suis l'agent Alan Foster, je vais vous conduire à Quantico.

- Très bien je vous suis.

- Par ici s'il-vous-plaît, dit-il tout en la débarrassant de ses bagages.

Kate remercia le ciel que l'agent Foster ne soit pas un bavard. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour parler «météo» ou de toute autre banalité. C'est donc dans un silence quasi-religieux que s'effectua le trajet. Beckett sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le véhicule franchit le poste de sécurité. Le jeune agent roula jusqu'à un bâtiment situé un peu à l'écart des autres. Tout en se garant il l'expliqua.

- C'est notre centre administratif, mais aussi notre « école », les salles de cours sont situées au premier niveau. Les bureaux des instructeurs au second et, le troisième est réservé aux bureaucrates. Termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Donc étage à éviter si on ne veut pas perdre patience, c'est ça?

- Oui, sauf si vous avez votre arme sur vous… ça les impressionne toujours, rit-il. Venez, je vais vous conduire auprès de l'agent Tim Hudson, il sera votre instructeur durant votre séjour ici.

- Bien, et pour mes affaires?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront apportées dans votre chambre. Parfait.

Beckett suivit son guide jusqu'à une porte du second étage.

- Voilà, mon rôle d'escorte s'arrête ici. Bon séjour parmi nous Melle Beckett

- Merci, agent Foster.

Une fois seule, Kate respira à fond avant de frapper trois coups brefs contre la porte.

- Entrez!

Elle eut juste le temps de dire un « bonjour Monsieur » que déjà Hudson s'était levé et venait vers elle main tendue.

- Ah, Melle Beckett, je vous attendais! Votre vol s'est bien passé?

- Très bien, merci Monsieur.

- Parfait, prenez un siège, je vous prie. Le directeur Freedman m'a parlé de vous en des termes élogieux, chose rare de sa part.

- C'est sympathique à lui.

- C'est mérité, j'ai parcouru votre dossier, vos états de service sont impressionnants pour une si jeune femme. Il m'a exposé les raisons de votre venue, je vais donc -vous expliquer comment vont de dérouler ces cinq prochains jours. Ce matin vous allez devoir, je le crains, affronter nos bureaucrates. Ah, j'aperçois l'esquisse d'un sourire, je suppose que vous avez eu droit à la «blague»?

- En effet Monsieur, l'agent Foster m'a conseillé de ne pas y aller sans mon arme.

- Ça va être rapide, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin, dit-il en souriant. Ils sont au courant, vos accréditations et laisser-passer vous attendent, à part une photo à y ajouter vous n'aurez que des papiers à signer.

- Très bien.

- Une fois cette formalité réglée, vous reviendrez me voir je vous ferai visiter nos installation et après la pause déjeuner les choses plus sérieuses vont commencer.

- Dois-je prévoir une tenue spéciale?

- Une tenue de sport, je vais évaluer vos compétences physiques sur le parcours d'obstacles ainsi que votre adresse au tir afin de planifier un entraînement approprié. Pour les cours théoriques ils commenceront demain, ils auront lieu le matin de 8h00 à 11h30 et le soir de 16h00 à 18h00, un planning vous sera remis a la journée. Jogging obligatoire de 5 Kms tous les matins entre 6h00 et 7h30. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non pas pour le moment.

- Très bien, dans ce cas directions les bureaux. Comme vous n'avez pas encore votre laisser-passer je vais vous accompagner.

Cette première journée passa très vite et fut éprouvante, surtout avec les exercices physiques de l'après-midi. En plus du parcours et du tir, elle avait eu droit à une séance de combat, son instructeur ne lui avait rien laissé passer. Il était presque 20h00 quand Kate sortit de la douche, enroula un drap de bain autour d'elle et retourna dans sa chambre à peine plus grande que celle qu'elle avait à l'université et tout aussi spartiate.

Prenant son ordinateur portable, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, l'alluma et une fois sur la page d'accueil, lança Skype.

Pour Castle la journée avait paru interminable, il avait erré comme une âme en peine dans le loft, passant de la cuisine au salon, du salon à son bureau et ainsi de suite. Il regardait des sites d'agences immobilières sur Washington quand la sonnerie d'appel de Skype le fit sursauter. Il accepta aussitôt l'appel.

- Hey Kate!

- Hey toi ! Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans moi?

- Un véritable enfer si tu veux tout savoir et toi ? Cette première journée?

- Épuisante, mais c'est normal, mon instructeur m'a poussé jusqu'au bout de mes limites pour voir ce dont j'étais capable.

- Il ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi, tu vas tous les ridiculiser!

- Rick, ce n'est pas une compétition, je fais juste un stage d'évaluation de mes compétences. Et comment s'est passée ta journée?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et nota alors que le regard de Castle était fixé sur un point bien précis et qu'il avait un sourire radieux. Kate compris tout de suite ce qu'il le rendait aussi heureux, son drap de bain s'étant légèrement détendu, ses seins étaient découverts.

- Rick?

- Hum…

- Castle! Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte en posant sa main sur la webcam.

- Hé! Non ! Enlève ta main!

- Ah je vois que j'ai de nouveau capté ton attention.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais perdue. Assura-t-il les yeux brillant de malice.

- Tu ne m'écoutais plus, nota-t-elle d'un ton faussement vexé.

- Mais si et je vais même te répondre. Tu voulais savoir comment s'était passée ma journée. Elle fut longue et ennuyeuse. Ah si seulement je pouvais faire venir Tempus pour qu'il avance le temps! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tempus?

- Non, Kate! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un épisode de Charmed, tu sais les sorcières, les sœurs Haliwell, le « pouvoir des trois » ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Peut-être un ou deux….

- Tes lacunes télévisuelles sont phénoménales... A part bien sûr pour « Nebula 9 ».

- Bon si tu m'expliquais qui est ce Tempus.

- C'est un démon qui a le pouvoir d'agir sur le temps et à cet instant précis je serais prêt à pactiser avec « La Source » en personne pour te tenir dans mes bras, ajouta-t-il.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais te sentir contre moi, mais pour l'instant nous allons devoir nous contenter de ce que l'on a.

- Kate tu te souviens de ce dont a parlé ce wee-kend ?

- À savoir où on logerait dans un premier temps?

- Oui.

- Eh bien je suppose qu'il va nous falloir nous contenter d'une chambre…

- D'une suite, Kate… nous étions d'accord sur ce point.

- Et je le suis toujours, le rassura-t-elle en voyant le doute sur son visage. Mais pour ce wee-kend je ne sais même pas où je serai, le directeur Freedman, m'a dit de ne m'occuper de rien.

- Dans ce cas je vais réserver une suite que je, pourrai toujours annuler si nécessaire, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Mais si je t'ai demandé ça, c'est parce que lorsque tu m'as appelé je cherchais les agences immobilières sur Washington, comme cela dès lundi quand Madame ira travailler, Monsieur ira faire des visites, prendra pleins de photos et nous en discuterons ensemble.

- C'est une excellente idée, je ne tiens pas à passer des mois dans une suite d'hôtel, cependant pas de précipitation, nous prendrons notre temps, d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, mais Castle voyant bien que Kate essayait de réprimer de plus en plus ses bâillements finit par mettre fin à la conversation. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie pendant ces cinq jours, elle avait donc besoin de sommeil. Il aurait été égoïste de sa part de la faire veiller plus que de raison.

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent avec une régularité de métronome. Kate se levait à 5h30, allait faire son jogging, prenait sa douche puis se rendait au réfectoire. Ensuite commençait son entraînement. D'abord les cours, pause déjeuner et exercices physiques. Elle s'en sortait bien et s'était lié d'amitié avec certaines des jeunes recrues. Et lorsque sa journée était terminée, une fois dans sa chambre, elle appelait Castle.

À la fin des cours du jeudi, son instructeur l'attendait. Il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

- Vos résultats sont excellents Beckett mais surtout, et c'est le plus important vous avez l'esprit d'équipe. Je vous ai vu lorsque vous avez aidé la recrue Garland sur le parcours, même si cela a fait diminuer votre temps, vous n'avez pas hésitez un seul instant. Les personnes avec qui vous allez travailler pourront compter sur vous et c'est une qualité indispensable à un chef pour se faire respecter par ses hommes.

- Merci Monsieur. Mais pour moi, il n'est pas concevable de faire autrement.

- Maintenant parlons de la journée de demain. Comme vous le savez ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais vous devez passer toutes les épreuves finales des recrues en fin de formation.

- En effet.

- Demain à huit heures, vous vous présenterez en salle 105 pour l'épreuve écrite. Ensuite je vous retrouverai sur le parcours. Après cela nous entamerons l'après midi dès 13h00 avec les autres épreuves, vous aurez le résultat vers 17h00. Des questions ?

- Non, aucune Monsieur.

- Parfait dans ce cas, reposez-vous pour être à votre maximum demain.

Pour la énième fois Beckett regarda l'heure à la pendule de la salle de réunion : 16h45. Dès les épreuves terminées elle était partie se changer et cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle attendait. À l'heure dite, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle fut surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui franchit le seuil la première.

- Melle Beckett, ravi de vous revoir.

- Moi de même Monsieur Freedman, répondit-elle en lui donnant une poignée de main.

- Prête pour le verdict ? S'enquit l'agent Hudson qui tenait plusieurs documents dans les mains.

- Oui.

- Bien, félicitations vous avez passé toutes les épreuves, haut la main ! Vous avez obtenu un score de 98 à l'écrit, 97 aux épreuves physiques et un 100 au tir. Du jamais vu ! Et croyez-moi, ça fait longtemps que j'entraîne les nouvelles recrues.

- Félicitations, agent spécial Kate Beckett, dit le sous directeur en lui tendant ses, plaque, badge et arme. Bienvenue parmi nous.

- Merci Monsieur, j'en suis ravie.

- Tenez, il lui tendit deux enveloppes, celle-ci contient votre Diplôme et dans celle-ci des formulaires à remplir que vous remettrez à la secrétaire du Procureur Général Hutchinson dès votre arrivée lundi matin à 8h00. Vos nouvelles fonctions vous octroient quelques privilèges, une voiture bien sûr, et un logement. En attendant une chambre à d'hôtel vous a été réservée dès ce soir, un agent vous y conduira.

- C'est parfait Monsieur, merci.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

De son côté Castle était un véritable électron libre, il ne tenait pas en place. Il avait passé trois heures à faire et défaire ses bagages. Après tout, il partait pour un moment et ne comptait pas revenir sur New York de sitôt. Il avait souri en voyant le planning de sa tournée promotionnelle que lui avait remis Paula, tous les vols, départs et retours, se faisaient à l'aéroport international de Dulles. Il était tellement pressé de partir que pour plus de commodité il avait déjà été faire enregistrer ses bagages, comme cela une fois la soirée de lancement terminée il s'envolerait pour Washington.

La soirée fut égale à toutes les autres, certaines irréductibles groupies tentèrent de le faire signer sur leurs poitrines, mais à chaque fois il refusait gentiment. Heureusement pour lui, en plus de sa fille et sa mère, ses amis étaient là. Lanie, Esposito, Jenny et Ryan, même Victoria Gates était venue accompagnée de son mari. Cela comptait pour lui et lui faisait supporter l'absence de Kate. Castle étant le «roi» de la soirée, il passa une bonne partie de celle-ci à discuter avec toutes les personnes qui «l'harponnaient» dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion.

Heureusement pour lui, vers minuit les invités se firent moins nombreux et il pût enfin rejoindre sa mère qui discutait avec Lanie et Jenny près du bar. Un peu plus loin c'était Alexis qui parlait avec Ryan et Esposito et apparemment leur conversation devait être amusante car sa fille riait de bon cœur. Il commanda une flûte de champagne au serveur avant de demander à sa mère.

- De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ?

- Plutôt de qui, je dirais, rectifia sa mère.

- Non, pas de moi j'espère ?

- Oh si! Ils lui racontent des anecdotes sur tout ce qu'il t'ai arrivé durant ces cinq années! S'exclame Lanie en riant.

- J'aime mieux ne pas savoir… Soupira-t-il.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel Richard! Arrête de regarder ta montre! Le temps ne passera pas plus vite! S'écria Martha. Je t'ai observé, tu n'as pas cessé de le faire toute la soirée, discrètement je te l'accorde.

- Je n'y peux rien mère, plus les heures d'attentes diminuent avant que je puisse enfin la voir, plus je suis impatient.

- Reprends donc une coupe de champagne, ça te fera du bien!

Il s'éclipsa de la soirée vers 1h00, rentra au loft, prit une douche et se changea. Il aurait pu dormir un peu, son avion ne décollant qu'à 5h43 mais il en était incapable, il était trop énervé pour ça. Il arriva même en avance à La Guardia. Une fois en vol et confortablement installé à sa place, il fit un calcul rapide, en comptant la durée du trajet soit une heure vingt, plus le temps que prendrait le débarquement et le parcours jusqu'à l'hôtel, il serait auprès d'elle dans un peu plus de deux heures.


	7. Enfin réunis!

**En premier lieu, merci pour les coms. **

**Ensuite, désolée pour ce retard mais je suis restée sans connexion internet pendant une dizaine de jours. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Enfin réunis !**

Lorsque la voiture stoppa devant l'Hôtel : Holliday inn Washington-Capitol, Castle paya le chauffeur de taxi et sans attendre la monnaie en descendit. Déjà un chasseur se précipitait vers le coffre, il salua l'écrivain et après avoir tous pris, le pria de le suivre jusqu'à la réception où le concierge l'accueillit avec amabilité.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour, Richard Castle, je viens retrouver Mlle Beckett.

- Certainement Monsieur, Mlle Beckett nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. Si vous voulez bien signer le registre s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien sûr…et voilà.

- Merci Mr Castle, voici votre clef magnétique, chambre 403.

- Parfait, merci.

Le chasseur précéda Castle pour le conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, l'écrivain bouillait d'impatience et maudissait intérieurement la lenteur de ce maudit ascenseur. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se précipiter dans le couloir à la recherche de cette chambre qui lui semblait encore à des Années-lumières.

Enfin, ils y étaient, le jeune homme lui demanda poliment sa carte et ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Castle et déposa ses bagages dans le salon.

- Voilà Monsieur, dit-il en lui redonnant son pass. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soirt, le service d'étage est à votre disposition.

- Merci, c'est parfait, prenant quelques billets, tenez.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Ah, juste une question.

- Oui, Monsieur?

- Connaissez-vous l'adresse d'un bon restaurant?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous recherchez, gastronomie traditionnelle ou cuisine étrangère?

- Peu importe, dès l'instant où ce que l'on y sert est bon.

- Dans ce cas Monsieur, je vais vous dresser la liste des restaurants les plus réputés de la capitale et je vous l'apporterai, si cela vous convient bien entendu.

- Tout à fait.

Une fois le chasseur parti, Rick ôta son veston qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, et s'immobilisa. C'est lorsqu'il manqua d'air, qu'il se rendit compte que durant tout le temps où il avait admiré sa fiancée il avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration. Car il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller et, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras, il refréna ses ardeurs. Kate avait eu une semaine harassante, il le savait et elle avait besoin de repos. C'était plus que mérité. D'autant qu'elle avait dû s'endormir assez tard à en juger par son dernier roman qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Délicatement il l'attrapa et le déposa sur le chevet, remonta un peu la couverture et sourit en reconnaissant la nuisette qu'elle avait passée. C'était celle qu'il lui avait offerte avant son départ et qu'il lui avait fait promettre de la porter pour leur première nuit à Washington.

Il ressortit de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré. Castle alla jusqu'au minibar, y prit une bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Le new-yorkais était subjugué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui, une vue directe sur le National Mall. Il pouvait voir la plupart des Musées, et il se promit que le premier qu'il visiterait, serait le «National Air and Space Museum». Sur sa droite il apercevait le dôme du Capitol et sur la gauche le haut du Washington Monument. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, il venait d'avoir une idée pour son prochain roman, Nikki et Rook allaient être plongés dans le passé de cette ville chargée d'histoire. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que celle-ci figurerait au centre d'une intrigue, que ce soit comme dans le livre de Dan Brown : La symbole perdu, ou le film de Jon Turteltaub : Benjamin Gates.

C'est donc avec cette idée en tête, qu'il prit son ordinateur et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Dos calé contre l'accoudoir, jambes allongées, il commença ses recherches, pour compléter celles qu'il ferait sur place. Mais la fatigue l'assaillit, l'excitation de se retrouver bientôt près de Kate étant retombée et sa nuit blanche eurent raison de lui. Et, tout doucement il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la chambre Kate s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentait bien, tout à fait reposée. Mais elle se redressa brusquement en pensant à Castle, bon sang, elle s'était promis de se réveiller avant son arrivée. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa sa montre, 11h15, il devait l'attendre depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement avant de noter, que Rick était venu la voir, puisque le livre se trouvait sur le chevet et qu'il l'avait laissée dormir. Kate sourit, cela avait dû être une véritable torture pour lui de ne pas la réveiller. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était tout aussi pressée que lui de le prendre dans ses bras, elle se leva pour se rendre au salon.

Kate l'appela plusieurs fois avant de l'apercevoir dormant sur le canapé. Elle s'avança doucement et s'assit près de lui, tout contre sa hanche. Elle prit l'ordinateur et le déposa sur la table basse, puis elle le dévisagea, il était détendu et affichait un léger sourire. Elle hésita quelques secondes mais décidé de le laisser dormir, car elle était certaine qu'il n'avait certainement pas dû dormir de la nuit. Elle déposa cependant un baiser sur son front avant de se lever. À peine était elle debout, qu'une main lui saisit le poignet et la tira brusquement. Kate poussa un cri de surprise tout en tombant sur Castle.

- Hey! Viens par là! Dit-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.

- Rick, imbécile! J'aurais pu te faire mal! Nota-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, continua-t-il, amusé par l'air faussement courroucé de Kate.

- Oh toi! Tu…

Elle ne put continuer car Castle venait de lui capturer les lèvres, le baiser d'abord tendre, devint vite plus fougueux le désir les habitant tous les deux, Kate se libéra des bras de Rick et se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses, remarquant tout de suite le renflement de l'entre-jambe.

- Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, dit-elle tout en défaisant son ceinturon.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour ôter sa chemise.

Une fois fait, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser la jeune femme, tout en prenant appui sur ses bras et relevant son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche, alors qu'elle lui enlever jeans et caleçon. Déjà les mains de Rick étaient passées sous sa nuisette et la caressaient lui provoquant frissons et petits gémissements. Sentant l'impatience de son amant, elle se débarrassa rapidement de son shorty, leurs baisers entrecoupés de caresses fébriles devinrent de plus en plus intenses.

- Hum pas de préliminaires? Lui susurra-t-il

- Pas de préliminaires… trop envie!

Sans plus attendre, elle se saisit de son membre et s'y empala provocant un cri rauque de contentement chez Rick. Puis, elle commença une danse des hanches, d'abord lascives, elle s'accentua, les mains de son amant agrippées à sa taille lui donnant le rythme. Ils se laissèrent tous les deux emporter par un pur besoin physique, laissant leurs corps agir pour eux. Leurs émotions, sensations étaient décuplées par ce désir simplement animal de se donner l'un à l'autre.

Ils se libérèrent dans un parfait accord, Kate s'effondra littéralement sur Castle. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, attendant que leur rythme cardiaque et leur souffle redeviennent réguliers. Puis, brusquement la jeune femme se sentit soulevée et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle se retrouva assise sur les cuisses de Rick, qui venait dans un élan de se mettre en position assise.

- Accroche-toi, dit-il tout en se levant et en la soutenant.

- Castle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! On va tomber! S'écria-t-elle tout en se cramponnant à son cou.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis approchant la bouche de son oreille, murmura.

- Deuxième round, plus tendre dans la chambre… j'ai encore besoin de câlins.

- Moi aussi, susurra-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Kate était blottie contre son amant, elle sentit qu'il la fixait d'un regard insistant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me le montres.

- Te montrer quoi? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Allez, tu dois bien t'en douter… tu sais le petit truc que l'on t'a remis hier…

- Mon insigne? Tu veux voir mon insigne?

- Ben oui, c'est mérité non? Après tout c'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû être loin de toi pendant une semaine.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un…

- Gamin de cinq ans, je sais, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Comment pouvait-elle lui résister quand il jouait justement de ce côté enfantin. Elle se retourna et prit le petit étui de cuir dans le tiroir de la table de chevet puis le donna à Castle. Il s'en saisit aussi rapidement que s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal, l'ouvrit et fixa le badge puis la carte d'identité.

- Agent spécial Kate Beckett, lut-il en regardant Kate, ça sonne plutôt bien.

- Hum…

- Eh, ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son visage grave.

- Oui, c'est juste que…

- Ça fait bizarre?

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu vas t'y habituer et à ton nouveau poste aussi, car tu angoisses un peu pour lundi, je me trompe ?

- Non, comme toujours tu as su lire en moi. Et si je m'étais trompée, si ce poste n'était pas fait pour…

- Ça va bien se passer d'accord. Voilà ce que je te propose, jusqu'à lundi, on n'en parle plus et on profite de notre week-end.

- Voilà une excellente proposition Monsieur l'écrivain, dit-elle en souriant.

- Et, comme nous ne pouvons pas uniquement vivre d'Amour et d'eau fraîche, je vais appeler le service d'étage pour commander un en-cas.

- Et moi je vais prendre une douche.


	8. Première journée

**Et voici une nouveau chapitre avec la première journée de Beckett à son nouveau poste!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Première journée.**

Le lundi matin Kate s'était réveillée bien avant l'alarme qu'elle avait programmée. Elle ne disait rien mais tout dans son attitude montrait le stress qu'engendrait sa future prise de poste. Rick aussi s'était levé, bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il pouvait se rendormir tout en lui déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur sa bouche. Même s'il l'avait souhaité, il n'aurait pas pu, il savait aussi qu'il était inutile de lui parler, d'essayer de la rassurer, alors il avait enfilé le peignoir fourni par l'hôtel et s'était rendu dans le salon, pendant qu'elle filait sous la douche.

Il avait commandé un copieux petit déjeuner qu'il était justement en train de prendre tout en écoutant Kate râler toute seule. Dieu seul savait ce qui avait mérité son courroux dans la salle-de-bain ou dans la chambre mais d'un certain côté, cela amusait énormément l'écrivain qui depuis une heure assistait au déplacement de la tornade Beckett. C'était pire que le jour de sa reprise après sa suspension. Enfin elle sortit de la chambre, pour y retourner aussitôt et en ressortir deux minutes plus tard. Elle se planta au milieu du salon et fixa Castle.

- Alors ?

- Tu es magnifique, ce tailleur te va bien, bien que j'eusse préféré te voir avec une jupe et pas un pantalon.

- Rick! Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là!

- Kate, je suis sérieux, tu es parfaite. Le look «fédéral» te va à ravir.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, aussitôt elle se blottit contre lui. Cela eut l'effet escompté par Castle, il la sentit se détendre immédiatement. Puis tout en la poussant gentiment vers la table et l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

- Et maintenant tu vas te restaurer un peu.

- Pas faim… et je n'ai pas le temps, je ne veux pas être en retard le premier jour. Protesta-t-elle.

- Kate… tu as encore une heure devant toi, alors tu vas prendre le temps de manger…un peu. Dit-il tout en la servant. De plus tu n'as pas encore pris de café, ce qui est tout à fait impardonnable!

Il avait réussi, il la vit esquisser un sourire, et pour une personne qui disait ne pas avoir faim, elle mangea de bon appétit les deux Pancakes qu'il lui avait servis ainsi qu'une chocolatine. Et au moment de partir, Kate était redevenue la femme sérieuse et sûre d'elle, qu'elle était.

Beckett se présenta à l'heure à la secrétaire du Procureur Général Hutchinson, celle-ci la fit immédiatement entrer dans le bureau de ce dernier, qui se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Bonjour Mr le Procureur.

- Bonjour Mlle… pardon, agent Beckett. Montrant un canapé devant la fenêtre, prenez place. je suis ravi de vous voir enfin. Et bienvenue à bord.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Bien, parlons travail maintenant. Vous savez déjà que vous n'aurez de comptes à rendre qu'à une seule personne, moi-même. Si, au cours de vos enquêtes, les autres services d'investigations vous posent problème, n'hésitez pas et contactez-moi aussitôt, si je ne peux vous répondre directement ma secrétaire m'informera le plus vite possible. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

- Tout à fait. Qu'elle sera ma latitude de mouvement ?

- Vous avez carte blanche tant que cela reste légal bien entendu. Mais sachez que je ne tolère aucun passe-droit pour qui que ce soi, donc agissez avec tact mais fermeté. Et d'après ce que l'on m'a dit de vous, je ne pense pas avoir de soucis à me faire à ce sujet, n'est-ce- pas ?

- En effet Monsieur.

- Parfait dans ce cas, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire les honneurs de votre bureau et vous présenter à votre équipe. Dit-il en se levant.

- Mon équipe?

- Bien entendu, j'ai demandé au sous-directeur Freedman de détacher deux jeunes agents pour travailler avec vous. Inutile de gâcher vos compétences en vous faisant courir à la pêche aux renseignements, je veux que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur les choses vraiment importantes. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Aucunement Monsieur, je suis juste surprise, d'avoir déjà à commander une équipe, je pensais devoir travailler seule.

- Première bonne surprise dans ce cas, dit-il en souriant et voici la deuxième ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte avec une plaque marquée «Agent spécial Katherine Beckett».

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Beckett, cette dernière fut subjuguée par la grandeur de la pièce, à peine plus petite que celle du procureur et très bien équipée, elle sourit en voyant l'écran tactile dans un coin de la pièce, Castle serait heureux comme un gosse s'il le voyait. Il y avait même une machine à café sur un petit meuble qui devait être un mini réfrigérateur très bien dissimulé. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par la voix d'Hutchinson.

- Agent Beckett, je vous présente les agents Arrow et Franklin, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme et la jeune femme qui venaient d'entrer.

Kate s'avança pour les saluer et tiqua, mais ne laissa rien paraître, lorsque ces derniers l'appelèrent «Madame». Après quelques échanges de courtoisie ils les laissèrent.

- Je vais vous laisser vous familiariser avec votre nouveau poste. Ma secrétaire vous a préparé une pile d'anciens dossiers, pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée plus précise de ce que j'attends de vous. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de cas à instruire, nécessitant vos compétences, mais je vous rassure, ça n'arrive que très rarement, alors profitez-en.

- Très bien Monsieur.

- Vous verrez aussi avec Candice pour signer les papiers pour votre voiture et votre appartement de fonction. Et si vous avez des questions voyez ça avec elle, c'est un véritable ordinateur sur pattes, ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit cela, mais elle se rappelle de toutes nos affaires… je me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait, dit-il en souriant.

Une fois le procureur parti, Kate en profita pour inspecter plus assidûment son bureau. Il était vraiment immense et cela lui faisait bizarre d'en avoir un rien qu'à elle. Elle prit le temps de boire un café tout en admirant la vue qu'elle avait des fenêtres qui donnaient sur un petit parc. Puis, elle alla retrouver Candice qui se montra agréable et charmante, elles se débarrassèrent en premier des formalités administratives, et Beckett repartit dans son bureau avec une pile de dossiers spécialement sélectionnés par la secrétaire qui lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait en sorte de lui donner un maximum de cas de figure possibles.

Sa première journée se passa donc à compulser quelques unes de ces affaires. À l'heure du déjeuner, Kate avait longuement hésité, elle avait plus que tout envie d'appeler Rick pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble, mais avait choisi une autre option et avait invité ses deux jeunes subalternes. Qui de toute évidence avaient été surpris pas sa proposition, mais en avaient été ravis. Si elle voulait que l'équipe fonctionne, ils devaient commencer par faire connaissance et quoi de mieux que de se retrouver de façon informelle autour d'une table. Beckett en profita aussi pour leur demander d'arrêter de l'appeler «Madame» à chacune de leur phrase, qu'un « agent Beckett » ou « chef » lui conviendrait parfaitement.

À 17h30 précise Beckett quitta son bureau. Une demi-heure plus tard elle poussait la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et fut aussitôt encerclée par les bras de Castle qui l'embrassa passionnément.

- Wouah! Quel accueil, je vais y avoir droit tous les jours en rentrant?

- Oh oui !... enfin sauf les jours où je serai absent à cause de ma tournée de promotion.

- Hum, je risque d'y prendre goût et de me retrouver en manque très vite.

- Dans ce cas tu auras double dose quand je reviendrai. Alors cette journée?

- Très bien, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Elle se laissa choir sur le canapé, rejoint immédiatement par Rick.

- Mais…

- Un peu ennuyeuse, il n'y a aucune affaire en cours. J'ai donc lu de vieux dossiers et fait connaissance avec mon équipe.

- Ah, tu as une équipe ? Des hommes ou des femmes ? S'empressa de demander Castle.

- Un homme et une femme, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Il est trop jeune et peut-être un peu trop parfait.

- Et le procureur.

- Trop vieux, sourit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce…

- Je sais je te fais marcher, c'est un homme direct, qui dit ce qu'il pense et qui attend la même chose des gens qui travaillent avec lui, je crois que ça ira.

- Bien, exactement le genre de personne avec qui tu t'entends.

- Et toi? Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée?

- J'ai travaillé sur la trame de mon prochain roman. Et maintenant, nous faisons quoi?

- Nous allons prendre possession de mon logement de fonction, dit-elle en montrant un trousseau de clefs.

- Bien, j'appelle la réception pour qu'il nous envoie un chasseur, j'ai déjà bouclé les valises.

Pour plus de commodité, Kate avait garé sa voiture au parking de l'hôtel, et ce n'est pas sans impatience qu'elle attendait la réaction de Castle à sa vue. Elle ne fut pas déçue, rien que de le voir se retenir de tout commentaire à cause de la présence du chasseur était jubilatoire. Mais une fois que ce dernier fut parti, il se lâcha.

- Bon sang! Une voiture! Une vraie celle-là! Ouvrant la porte arrière, et elle a les mêmes gadgets que celle de Shaw?

- Oui, et plein d'autres, allez monte et tu verras ça.

- Ah… et il se précipita à sa place. Mais c'est un véritable ordinateur et ça, c'est une tablette c'est pour toi?

- Oui, ça remplace le bloc-notes et le stylo, elle entra l'adresse de l'appartement dans le GPS, et maintenant, en route et tu ne…

- Touches à rien, termina-t-il en faisant la moue.

- C'est pas vrai je vais épouser un gosse! S'exclama machinalement Kate.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination, Kate alla se mettre à sa place réservée et ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour porter tous les sacs. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ils lâchèrent plus qu'ils ne posèrent ceux-ci sur le sol et jetèrent, dans un mouvement synchrone, un regard circulaire autour d'eux. La pièce était spacieuse, avec un coin salon, un coin salle à manger et bien sûr une cuisine ouverte sur cet espace. Ils prirent le temps d'en faire le tour avant de se diriger vers la chambre puis la salle-de-bain. Tout l'appartement était décoré avec soin, avec des meubles modernes, mais restait cependant fonctionnel et impersonnel.

Pour l'instant ils devraient s'en satisfaire et cela était toujours mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel, beaucoup moins intime. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de commencer par ranger toutes leurs affaires. Puis, ils commandèrent à manger chez un restaurateur chinois qui faisait partie de la liste fournie par Frank. Rick assura à Kate qu'il se chargerait de faire les courses le lendemain. Après le café, ils s'installèrent devant la télé et finirent par se mettre d'accord sur un programme, non sans de féroces négociations.

Avant la fin du film, la jeune femme s'était assoupie contre l'épaule de Rick. Ce dernier, attrapa la télécommande, éteignit le poste et prit Kate dans ses bras. Ne dormant pas profondément elle se réveilla alors qu'il la soulevait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu dormais, j'allais te mettre au lit.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller. Repose-moi s'il-te-plaît.

- Non, je commence mon entraînement!

- Quel entraînement?

- De notre future nuit de noce! Et aussi te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un gosse, que tu vas épouser un homme adulte et responsable.

- Je me disais bien que c'était étrange que tu n'aies pas relevé la remarque que j'ai faite dans la voiture.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier à qui tu as affaire «agent» Beckett.

- Toi aussi «bébé», dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle avec un air mutin.


	9. Limousine et tapis rouge

**Aux guest: merci pour vos reviews! **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va tout autant vous plaire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Limousine et tapis rouge**

Une fois encore leurs ébats furent passionnés, et pour une fois c'est Rick qui était venu se blottir dans les bras de Kate. Il avait posé sa tête entre ses seins, il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, se contentant d'apprécier le moment présent. Il sentait les doigts de sa future femme, passer et repasser dans sa chevelure et il adorait ça. Kate finit par rompre ce silence apaisant.

- Tu avais raison.

- À quel sujet ?

- Pour ce qui est de combler une femme tu n'es plus un gosse…ça c'est certain.

- Tu n'es pas en reste non plus…et tu avais raison toi aussi, cette fameuse position est possible!

- Et j'en connais d'autres encore plus surprenantes, susurra-t-elle

- Ah oui…il se redresse et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Dans ce cas passons à la pratique, je suis un élève attentif et… curieux.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Le lendemain matin pendant que Kate prenait sa douche, Rick s'était habillé rapidement et était descendu voir le gardien de l'immeuble. Il lui avait demandé s'il y avait un endroit assez proche pour se procurer du café et de la viennoiserie. L'homme lui indiqua où il pouvait aller et en moins de dix minutes, Castle était de retour à l'appartement.

Cette fois Kate prenait son temps et elle portait encore son peignoir lorsqu'ils déjeunèrent. Avant de mordre dans un croissant, elle lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?

- Tu as oublié qu'il y a la soirée de promo ce soir. Donc aujourd'hui interviews et séances de dédicaces dans deux librairies. D'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper des courses, j'irai demain. Comme nous ne dînerons pas là, ce n'est pas grave, espérons seulement que Gina n'aura pas économisé sur les petits-fours. Elle nous envoie une Limousine pour huit heures, ça te va ?

- Parfait, je profiterai de ma pause pour prendre du café et de quoi faire des Pancakes. Parce que je suppose qu'elle n'aura pas prévu de nous faire porter un petit déjeuner?

- Tu te moques de moi là? Vu comment on s'est quitté l'autre jour il n'est même pas évident qu'elle nous laisse approcher du buffet ce soir.

Kate éclata de rire, elle adorait son humour. Puis elle alla finir de se préparer avant de partir au bureau continuer l'étude de ces fameux dossiers.

La journée se déroula sans anicroches pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Beckett rentra la première à 18h00 et fila directement sous la douche. Castle arriva alors qu'elle sortait de la salle-de-bain, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'y engouffrer lui aussi.

Il était épuisé et espérait bien qu'une douche froide le requinque un peu. Il avait couru toute la journée entre les studios télé, les fans et les rédactions de magazines, harcelé par Gina et Paula qui ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il était plus détendu et la vision de Kate contribua à chasser toute tension.

Debout en sous-vêtement face à la psyché, elle tenait une robe dans chaque main et les passait, l'une après l'autre devant elle. Elle baissa les bras en soupirant, c'était toujours le même dilemme : laquelle choisir. La robe longue laissant le dos totalement dégagé jusqu'à la chute des reins et fendu sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse et qui dévoilait sa jambe à chaque pas ou la courte avec son haut bustier au décolleté presque indécent et qui lui dégageait entièrement les épaules? Elle sentit Castle se coller à elle et frissonna quand son souffle caressa son cou.

- Mets la longue, c'est celle qui te va le mieux.

- Ah oui… ce n'est pas plutôt parce que c'est celle que tu préfères? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Zut! je suis découvert…mais nous pouvons aussi opter pour la tenue d'Adam et Eve si tu veux !

- Je suis sûre que nous ferions sensation ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais contrairement à vous Mr Castle, quelque soit la saison je ne me mets pas toute nue en public.

- Touché!

- C'est facile pour vous les hommes, un costume et c'est bon.

- Franchement Kate, il n'y a rien de passionnant à enfiler une tenue de pingouin, on se ressemble tous et si les serveurs n'avaient une livrée d'une autre couleur, on nous confondrait!

C'est dans la bonne humeur, qu'ils finirent de se préparer. Gina avait prévu la limousine pour 20h00 et Castle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en retard. Kate était vraiment magnifique et Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, c'est pourquoi il nota que plus ils approchaient du lieu où se tenait la soirée, plus la jeune femme paraissait tendue.

- Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'accompagnes à une soirée comme celle-ci.

- Je sais, mais c'est la première que je porte ceci. Elle montra la bague. Quand les photographes examineront leurs clichés, ils vont la remarquer et…

- Tu n'es pas prête à voir notre relation exposée dans la presse. Rassure-toi, je me suis arrangé avec Paula, rien ne sortira sans mon autorisation, à fortiori sans la tienne.

- Merci.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta, Castle en sortit le premier. Aussitôt les flashs crépitèrent, les appels fusèrent. Tout ceci redoubla d'intensité quand il tendit la main à Beckett qui venait d'en descendre. Et ce fut l'avancée sur le tapis rouge, Kate aurait voulu courir se réfugier dans la grande salle, mais Rick prenait tout son temps affichant un sourire de circonstance et faisant de petits saluts de la main, marquant même la pose de temps en temps.

- À peine entrés, Gina fondit sur Castle l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant à sa suite avec tout juste un bonsoir glacial envers Beckett. Cette dernière se retrouva seule, sans même avoir eu le temps de dire un mot, heureusement Paula arriva très vite.

- Bonsoir Kate et félicitations.

- Merci.

- Venez, nous allons nous rapprocher de la scène et ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que ce sera fini je m'occuperai de Gina, il y a un ou deux auteurs débutants dont je suis l'agent qui voudraient être édités je vais les lui coller dans les pattes.

- J'aimerai autant ne pas l'avoir sur le dos, je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

- Oh non, pas à vous personnellement! C'est à Richard qu'elle en veut, elle n'a pas du tout apprécié le ton qu'il a employé la dernière fois.

- Et vous?

- Oh moi, avec Richard, j'ai l'habitude, depuis le temps j'ai appris à m'adapter, mais c'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'il nous parlait comme ça. Termina-t-elle dans un rire.

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée se passa de façon beaucoup plus détendue pour Kate. Une fois le discours de Gina achevé et après que Castle ait dit quelques mots, il alla rejoindre la jeune femme. Quant à Paula elle tint parole et occupa l'éditrice.

Cette fois, Castle joua le jeu à fond, la présence de Beckett à ses côtés le rassérénait et il se sentait surtout beaucoup moins seul et désœuvré que lors de la première soirée à New York. Entre deux danses et quelques discussions avec des admirateurs, ils réussirent, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à s'éclipser près du buffet Tout en tendant une coupe de champagne à Kate, Rick dit doucement.

- Tu n'imagine pas ce que je voudrais te faire au cours d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Malheureusement tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur nous ce soir.

- Ah tiens, c'est ce genre d'idée qui te vient lors des soirées officielles? Intéressant. Tu pourras peut-être te rattraper vendredi, on doit assister à la soirée annuelle du procureur nous ne serons qu'un couple anonyme parmi des centaines d'autres. Lui glissa-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Il me tarde déjà d'y être.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement, si ce n'est qu'au moment de partir Gina vint rappeler à Castle le programme pour la promotion de la semaine suivante à Los Angeles. Celui-ci lui répondit que son billet était pris et sa chambre réservée. Piquée au vif, elle tourna les talons sans leur adresser un mot.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et ils ne dormaient toujours pas. Rick avait croisé ses mains derrière la nuque et regardait le plafond.

- Rick ?

- Hum…

- Ça va? Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure?

Il se positionna de côté et lui sourit.

- Pour notre magnifique cascade sous la douche? Non, tu n'y es pour rien, la prochaine fois nous prendrons un meilleur appui.

- Nous aurions pu nous faire mal et c'est moi qui…

- Mais non, nous étions deux je te rappelle et puis ça nous servira de leçon pour la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs à ce propos…

- Oui?

- Il est bien ce lit, un peu petit mais il m'inspire.

Ah oui ton imagination est repartie dans ses grands délires?

Grands délires ? Non. En fait c'est cette future soirée qui me donne des idées. Ça te dirait un petit jeu entre nous ce soir là ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête espèce de pervers ? Dit-il en cachant un sourire.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête mais avec lui, sur ce plan là, elle avait décidé de ne rien s'interdire. « Sur aucun plan, ma pauvre. Tu acceptes tout de lui » lui susurra sa conscience. Petite voix qu'elle fit rapidement taire quand elle entendit son amant lui répondre

- Hum, dis-moi juste si tu es prête à jouer le jeu même si on est en public.

Elle savait qu'il ne la mettrait jamais dans une situation gênante ou humiliante et même si elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ses expériences sexuelles, elle lui faisait confiance. Aussi s'entendit-elle lui répondre oui sans avoir vraiment réfléchi.

- Ok, alors tu me fais confiance. Tu verras ce sera une expérience extraordinaire et … étonnante.

- Tu ne me diras rien?

- Non.

- Même si je fais ça? Dit-elle en commençant à le chatouiller.

- Hé! Attends tu vas voir!

- La nuit allait être courte…


	10. Cadavres et shopping

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Enfin une affaire pour Kate et une journée shopping pour Rick!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Cadavres et shopping**

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fameuse soirée du procureur et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que son amant préparait. Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais même si cela l'inquiétait un peu, cela l'excitait surtout beaucoup. Elle répartit donc pour une nouvelle journée de travail laissant à Castle le soin de s'occuper du ravitaillement puisque la veille il avait encore totalement zappé le sujet. Il en avait été quitte pour un restaurant et la menace de devoir s'en occuper seul jusqu'à la fin des temps si au moins trois boîtes de conserves et un minimum de produits frais ne garnissaient placards et frigos à son retour. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de trois boîtes dans les placards et sans doute un congélateur plein de crème glacées...Il était incorrigible et c'est cela qu'elle aimait en lui.

Dans l'ascenseur elle pensait à son boulot. Elle espérait qu'une enquête arriverait très vite car elle n'avait aucune aptitude pour jouer les rats de bibliothèque. La veille déjà, elle avait sérieusement pensé mettre le feu à la pile de dossiers qu'on lui avait confié mais un incendie au milieu de son bureau 3 jours après son arrivée manquait vraiment de sérieux, personne ne croirait à la version de l'accident. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que, comme le lui avait dit le procureur, ces périodes sans cas à traiter soient plus l'exception que la règle. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se mit au volant de son4X4 et se lança dans les embouteillages matinaux enviant Castle encore en peignoir devant son café.

De son côté Rick avait une journée plus que chargée. La veille il s'était laissé emporter par ce que sa mère qualifiait invariablement de fièvre créatrice quand elle avait un auditoire, mais qu'entre quatre yeux elle appelait le syndrome de la couleuvre, histoire de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Certes il devait faire les courses. il avait cru comprendre que remplir sa part des tâches ménagères lui éviterait quelques prises de bec et qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas toujours avec une réservation au restaurant et un sourire niais. Mais il avait la technique, après tout il faisait ça depuis vingt ans et le quotidien du loft était bien rôdé. Comme à son habitude , il expédia donc la corvée des courses de façon moderne en commandant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur internet, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas avoir plus de trois boîtes de conserves dans son panier virtuel. Techniquement elle lui avait donné une sorte de liste en disant ça et il avait une réputation à tenir auprès d'elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire c'était pratique. Tout serait livré en fin d'après-midi.

Mais son programme ne s'arrêtait pas là et il avait pas mal de choses à faire. Depuis la conversation de l'autre nuit Castle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa compagne serait aussi facile à convaincre et il était persuadé que ce à quoi il pensait allait lui plaire. Mais pour cela il allait devoir aller acheter quelques accessoires. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la boutique ad hoc, il devait bien y avoir un quartier spécialisé dans cette ville. Une nouvelle virée sur le web lui apporta tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Il voulait aussi savoir à quel endroit se situaient les galeries d'art. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Kate mais la déco froide et fonctionnelle de l'appartement allait le déprimer rapidement. Une fois sa tournée finie, il était destiné à passer ses journées en face de ces murs blancs et il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui convenir très longtemps en l'état. Il décrocha donc son téléphone pour joindre Frank le chasseur du Holliday inn Washington-Capitol. C'était l'avantage des abonnements VIP de ce genre d'établissement, même quand vous n'y séjourniez pas vous pouviez utiliser leurs services. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander l'adresse du quartier chaud de Washington au risque de se retrouver avec un paparazzi en planque à l'arrivée mais une galerie d'art il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Il lui demanda aussi de lui faire venir une voiture de location puis de le mettre en relation avec un caviste et une société de services pour qu'il puisse engager une femme de ménage. Une heure plus tard il avait organisé son quotidien comme à New-York. La femme de ménage passerait deux mâtinées par semaine et on devait lui livrer le lendemain une sélection de vins français en blanc et rouge. Manquait plus que la Xbox, mais il s'en occuperait dans la journée quand on lui aurait amené sa voiture. Kate allait sûrement le traiter de millionnaire capricieux avant de lui arracher les yeux mais depuis qu'il avait vu Iron Man il voulait absolument conduire l'Audi R8. Ce petit plaisir avait commencé à faire chauffer sa Visa Black Infinite, mais comme il n'y avait pas de plafond il pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie chez les marchands d'art. Restait à patienter jusqu'en fin de mâtinée pour avoir son bolide, mais il était heureux.

En attendant il organisa son plan de bataille. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps entre le moment où il pourrait quitter l'appartement et celui où il devrait réceptionner son «marché» autant ne pas se perdre en route. Il commencerait par les galeries. Il savait à peu près ce qu'il voulait et les plus importantes étaient situées dans le centre ville pas loin des musées. Pour sa petite surprise il avait repéré deux adresses entre Columbia Eights et West end dont les noms lui avaient plu. Secret Pleasure Boutique et Adam & Eve...tout un programme.

Beckett gara son 4x4sur son emplacement privé et avec une certaine lassitude entra dans l'ascenseur qui l'amena jusqu'au dernier étage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas, qu'elle fut interpellée par Candice.

- Bonjour, agent Beckett, il vous attend dans son bureau.

- Nous avons une affaire? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Oui, et ça doit être plutôt sensible, le procureur était déjà là quand je suis arrivée. Et ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- Très bien, merci Candice.

Deux minutes plus tard Kate était assise face au procureur.

- Voici une enquête qui sera pour vous l'épreuve du feu, si j'ose dire.

- De quoi s'agit-il Monsieur?

- Le capitaine de frégate Samuel Edison, a été retrouvé mort ce matin par son ordonnance. Ça s'est passé dans son appartement dans le quartier de Georgetown.

- Comment a-t-il été tué?

- Une balle dans la tête, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était en charmante compagnie, une femme du nom de Kerstin Eilenbecker, elle aussi tuée d'une balle dans la tête.

- Sa compagne ou une maîtresse?

- Cela n'a pas encore était établi, tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'elle travaillait à l'ambassade d'Allemagne en tant qu'attachée culturelle. Quant au capitaine il travaillait au Pentagone en tant que spécialiste en cryptologie. Et c'est là bien entendu que tout se complique, nous savons par son ordonnance, le quartier maître Harry Larson, que l'ordinateur d'Edison a disparu et son coffre a été fracturé.

- Conflit entre les services?

- C'est peu de le dire, l'Ambassadeur d'Allemagne a contacté le département d'État, le ministère des armées veut que se soit les services secrets de la marine qui s'en occupent au vu de la spécialisation du capitaine et la police de Georgetown dit que la victime étant une civile, elle a le droit de poursuivre l'enquête et comme il s'agit d'un officier, le NCIS est sur le coup aussi! J'ai donc été réveillé par un coup de téléphone du Procureur Général des Etats -Unis ce matin aux aurores. Elle a tranché, elle veut que je prenne l'affaire en main, elle désire une personne neutre donc par conséquent, vous.

- Très bien Monsieur, je m'en occupe immédiatement.

- Tenez, il lui tendit des dossiers, voilà tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. Si vous avez un souci avec le NCIS dites-le moi, leur directeur Leon Vance est un ami, je l'appellerai si nécessaire.

- J'espère que cela ne sera pas utile Monsieur.

Beckett repartit avec les dossiers sous le bras, elle qui voulait une enquête, celle-ci s'annonçait complexe. Elle demanda aux agents Arrow et Franklin de la suivre dans son bureau. Elle nota qu'ils parurent tout aussi soulagés qu'elle d'avoir enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle les mit rapidement au courant de l'affaire et ensemble ils commencèrent à noter sur le tableau toutes les infos dont ils disposaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- C'est plutôt vide, nota Harrow.

- Pour le moment seulement, précisa Beckett. Franklin et vous, vous allez à la morgue récupérer le rapport du médecin légiste pour Kerstin Eilenbecker, puisque son corps y a été transporté. Ainsi qu'au service de la police scientifique, je veux tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Ensuite enquête de routine sur sa vie, je me charge de l'ambassade et de la police de Georgetown.

- Et tout ça, sans faire de vague. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Ah Washington!

Beckett, les regarda partir amusée, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux au fait des «ménagements de susceptibilité» commune à la Capitale. Elle quitta son bureau, sa première visite serait pour le lieutenant Fawler. Elle arriva au commissariat vingt minutes plus tard, se présenta à l'accueil où un officier lui dit où trouver ce dernier. Le policier était facile à reconnaître, sa chevelure rousse, coupée en brosse ne passait pas totalement inaperçue. Beckett se dirigea droit vers son bureau.

- Bonjour, lieutenant Fawler?

- Oui, et vous êtes?

- Lieu… agent spécial Kate Beckett, je suis là pour…

- Le double homicide, je me demandais quand le FBI allait faire son apparition. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Dit-il en soupirant, alors que puis-je faire pour vous agent Beckett?

- J'aimerai toutes les informations que vous avez au sujet de cette affaire.

- Oh ça va être très rapide, je n'ai presque rien, le NCIS a déboulé et on a été prié de se retirer.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de ma demande?

- Vous savez, nous sommes à Washington et si l'on devait entrer en conflit avec les autres services à chaque fois qu'une enquête comme celle-ci se présente, nous passerions notre temps à nous disputer l'os plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre l'affaire. Dit-il fataliste.

- Je vois…

- Nouvelle dans la grande ville? Et ancien flic?… votre hésitation lorsque vous vous êtes présentée.

- Oui et effectivement j'ai été lieutenant à la criminelle à New York.

- Dans ce cas je vous laisse le bébé avec moins de réticence. Venez, allons dans la salle de pause, je vous offre un café.

- Merci.

Après avoir préparé deux cafés et avoir donné sa tasse à Beckett, Fawler reprit.

- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, mais en résumé voilà ce que l'on sait. D'après le gardien de l'immeuble, Kerstin Eilenbecker, venait assez régulièrement chez le capitaine Edison et passait tous ses week-ends avec lui.

- Ils étaient en couple?

- Peut-être pas, mais ils se fréquentaient régulièrement depuis un mois. Je viens de recevoir son relevé téléphonique mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le regarder, idem pour son compte.

- Et pour la scène de crime, quelque chose de particulier qui vous aurait marqué?

- Non, tout était net, enfin si on fait abstraction des deux corps dans le lit. Mais là pas de signe de lutte, une balle dans la tête tous les deux. Et le coffre a été fracturé proprement aussi, celui qui a fait ça connaissait son affaire.

- Je suppose qu'en plus du gardien, il y a des caméras de surveillances dans un immeuble de standing tel que celui-ci.

- Oui, mais là le NCIS est arrivé et ce sont eux qui ont les enregistrements. Un de nos flics du CSI a repéré une fenêtre mal fermée et des traces de chaussures sur l'appui. Donc cela voudrait dire que le tueur est passé par la fenêtre en venant du toit.

- Je vous remercie pour les infos lieutenant, et pour le café.

- Pas de quoi.

Ils retournèrent au bureau de Fawler et il lui remit le dossier qu'il possédait sur l'affaire.

- Bonne chance avec le NCIS, ils vont être beaucoup plus difficiles à convaincre.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Après avoir pris congé du lieutenant, elle se rendit à l'ambassade d'Allemagne et fut reçue par le responsable du personnel. Ce dernier la rassura tout de suite en disant qu'il avait reçu ordre de l'Ambassadeur de lui fournir tous les éléments nécessaires à son enquête, ce qui soulagea Beckett qui ne devrait pas à batailler pour les obtenir. Le jeune femme était rattachée à l'ambassade depuis quatre ans et s'occupait bien de promouvoir la culture allemande auprès des Musées, des offices de tourismes et autres organisations culturelles de Washington. À sa connaissance, elle n'avait aucun problème avec les autres employés. Par contre il ne put lui dire comment elle avait rencontré le capitaine de frégate. Peut-être une de ses collègues féminines pourrait la renseigner, il s'arrangea pour que Beckett puisse interroger toutes les personnes travaillant directement avec Eilenbecker. Mais aucune d'elle, homme ou femme, ne put lui dire comment avait eu lieu leur rencontre, d'autres parurent même surpris d'apprendre qu'elle fréquentait un homme.

Beckett retourna donc à son bureau et avant de commencer l'étude du dossier fourni par Fawler, elle appela le patron du NCIS, rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain 9h30. Puis, elle contacta le patron d'Edison au Pentagone, le général Crowley, qui lui donna rendez-vous pour 15h45 le jour même. Les deux jeunes agents arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu regrouper comme éléments. Durant les heures qui suivirent, tous les trois épluchèrent les dossiers, notant sur leur ordinateur, toutes les informations importantes, qui allaient directement s'inscrire sur le tableau tactile. Les informations concernaient surtout la jeune femme, pour l'homme il y avait encore beaucoup de «trous».

Après la pause déjeuner, ils reprirent leur travail de fourmi, puis à 15h00 Kate quitta son bureau pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le général. Techniquement il ne lui fallait pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour se rendre au Pentagone, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard. Cependant une mauvaise surprise l'attendait, le général avait été appelé pour une affaire urgente. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe, c'était une façon détournée de lui faire perdre patience et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Et elle dut ronger son frein durant plus d'une heure avant d'être reçue. Bien entendu, le général lui donna du «classé confidentiel» à presque toutes ses demandes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était pas adéquat.

- Écoutez Général, maintenant ça suffit! Un homme est mort et sa famille à le droit de savoir pourquoi, tout comme la famille de cette jeune femme! Vous m'avez fait attendre plus que de raison et maintenant vous refusez de me répondre. Alors soit vous changez d'attitude tout de suite, soit je retourne voir mon patron qui appellera le sien qui en fera autant avec le votre avant que ce dernier ne vous appelle!

Le coup de bluff était osé, car le patron du procureur général n'était autre que le Président des États-Unis, il n'appellerait certainement pas lui-même mais chargerait un de ses conseillers de le faire. Mais cela fonctionna et le général se montra beaucoup plus coopératif, elle repartit donc avec une copie du dossier personnel d'Edison. Et même avec quelques parties censurées, elle avait de quoi avancer un peu dans l'enquête.

Elle regarda l'heure en montant dans son 4x4, 17h15, elle pesta contre le général, elle allait rentrer en retard à cause de lui. La circulation à Washington à l'heure de pointe était catastrophique, de plus elle devait déposer le dossier à son bureau avant de rentrer. Mais l'avantage de son poste, c'est qu'elle seule choisissait ou pas de faire des heures supplémentaires, et elle avait décidé de n'en faire que lorsque Rick ne serait pas là, histoire de s'occuper, ou quand la situation le demanderait. Or là, ils n'en étaient encore qu'au stade de la paperasse et les deux agents étaient là pour ça, après tout le procureur avait été assez clair à ce sujet. Elle appela donc Castle pour le prévenir de son retard.


	11. Une longue journée

**Je fais monter la température à la fin du chapitre, histoire de vous faire cogiter un peu sur ce que prépare Castle pour cette fameuse soirée. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

** Sandtoul et emi, merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : une longue journée.**

Il prit la communication au moment où il arrivait devant l'appartement. Il ne vit pas le livreur avec tous ses cartons et s'étala au milieu du couloir en jurant.

- Castle?

- Ce n'est rien, je viens de trébucher sur un sac

- Essaie de ne pas te re-casser le genou... je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je serai un peu en retard, je dois déposer un dossier au bureau avant de rentrer.

- Pas de souci, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. A tout à l'heure «bébé»

- Tu as raison «chaton», provoques-moi. Tu veux dormir sur la béquille?

- Hein ? Non, non, c'était pour rigoler, tu retires «chaton»?

- Dans tes rêves Castle! A tout de suite

Il était très content de lui. Une journée sans la taquiner c'était pour lui le bout du monde et il savait qu'elle aimait ça aussi. Par contre il avait intérêt à tout ranger vite fait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Comme par un fait exprès, le caviste arriva sur ces entrefaites. Sa Xbox sous le bras, Castle ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte pour les laisser entrer et leur demanda de tout déposer dans l'espace cuisine pendant que lui-même posait ses affaires. Puis il les raccompagna en leur tendant un pourboire. En se retournant il constata que les livreurs avaient une notion assez vague d'un espace cuisine, il y en avait partout! Y compris sur le canapé du salon. Il allait devoir s'y mettre rapidement, mais avant il voulait cacher ce qu'il avait acheté chez Secret Pleasure. C'était tout simple et à son avis très intéressant pour une femme, mais il ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler le secret maintenant même si il trépignait à l'idée de l'utiliser. Non ce serait la surprise au dernier moment. Il s'était allongé sur le lit et jouait distraitement avec son achat en laissant divaguer son esprit quand il entendit la porte d'entrée.

Bon Dieu, elle était déjà là et il avait ces trucs dans les mains! Combien de temps était-il resté à rêvasser? Et rien n'était rangé il allait se faire crucifier. Il se précipita vers la commode, rangea l'objet sous sa pile de chemises et fila retrouver Kate.

- Castle, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?

- Ben, les courses...

- Merci je vois. Je pensais juste qu'en une journée tu aurais le temps de les faire et de les ranger. En plus tu les a faites sur internet et c'est quoi ces caisses là?

- Du vin. Mais bon j'ai eu une journée un peu chargée. Entre les galeries d'art les courses et trouver une femme de ménage, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi d'autant qu'on m'a amené la voiture qu'en fin de matinée.

- QUOI! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire?, elle commençait à bouillir. Il lui annonçait la bouche en cœur, au milieu d'un salon enfoui sur les cartons, qu'il avait musardé dans des galeries d'art et avait embauché une femme de ménage?

- Je, euh...

- Attends Castle, tu as pris quelqu'un pour faire le ménage? Et pourquoi pas un chauffeur et un majordome, tant que tu y es. C'est trop difficile de passer le balai et de laver deux assiettes, ou alors ça te laisse plus de temps pour faire mumuse» dit-elle en attrapant la console de jeu. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Peut-être parce que ce sont des choses dont on devrait parler avant. J'ai toujours su me passer d'une femme de ménage et puis je n'ai pas ton train de vie et...

- C'est donc ça!

- Oui justement c'est ça le problème, dit-elle en élevant la voix. Je ne suis pas toi Castle, je ne claque pas des milliers de dollars sur un coup de tête pour assouvir un caprice et même si je gagne bien ma vie, je ne peux pas suivre.

- Pas suivre quoi! Il criait maintenant. J'ai pris une femme de ménage deux heures par semaine, parce que je crois qu'on a mieux à faire toi et moi que passer la serpillière, je ne crois pas que ce soit un luxe absolu. Alors oui, je suis allé faire des courses et «claquer de l'argent» comme tu dis. J'ai les moyens et j'en profite. Ne t'en déplaise, en me disant oui tu as accepté ce genre de vie. Autant que tu t'y fasses

Elle était sidérée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu crier, même quand il avait découvert sa carte d'embarquement et en plus il avait raison. Elle était en train de l'engueuler pour...rien

- Je suis désolée

- Non c'est moi, je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça. Mais Kate, comprend que l'argent est un moyen pas une fin. On en a profitons-en et je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute pour ce genre de conneries. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais tu as raison j'aurai dû t'en parler avant. Et puis voit le bon côté des choses, dit-il en la serrant contre lui «les quatre heures de la semaine où elle sera là on pourra faire autre chose»

- Tu ne crois quand même pas faire des galipettes quand elle passera le balai?

- Pourquoi pas? Il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Parce que je tiens à ma réputation, moi. Et oublies tout de suite ce que tu as en tête on a toute la cuisine à ranger.

Sur ces paroles elle partit vers la cuisine laissant un Castle soulagé que leur dispute ce soit arrêtée rapidement. Par prudence il décida quand même de ne pas revenir sur le reste de ses dépenses. Elle verrait bien cela par elle-même le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin Kate partit encore perturbée par leur conversation de la veille. Il avait raison, c'était son mode de vie et elle devait s'y habituer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour elle, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre beaucoup de femmes tueraient père et mère pour être «obligées» de changer de train de vie. Elle passa d'abord au bureau, avant son rendez-vous avec Leon Vance. Elle se fit un café et regarda les informations que Franklin et Arrow avaient réussi à trouver. Elle put constater qu'ils avaient fait du très bon boulot. Ils en savaient un peu plus sur la vie de Kerstin Eilenbecker. Après des études d'art en Allemagne, elle avait travaillé pour différents musées et s'était vu proposer ce poste à l'Ambassade il y a trois ans. Depuis son arrivée dans la capitale, elle vivait dans le même appartement dans le quartier de Bloomingdale. Rien de spécial sur son compte en banque, elle payait ses factures, se faisaient plaisir de temps en temps dans des boutiques haut de gamme, mais rien de dispendieux.

Cependant il y avait un versement d'un montant régulier de 800 $ par mois, après vérification il s'était avéré que cet argent était destiné à financer les études de commerce de son jeune frère Werner. Kate soupira en pensant au parent de la jeune femme et à ce dernier, qui d'ailleurs devait bientôt arriver avec son père. Elle se promit de tout faire et découvrir pourquoi leur fille de 33 ans avait été assassinée. Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de ses coéquipiers.

- Agent Beckett, vous avez une minute? Demanda poliment Franklin.

- Toujours quand il s'agit de l'affaire. Alors où en êtes-vous?

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé dans ses mouvements bancaires, par contre dans son relevé téléphonique, nous avons repéré quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a trois mois, elle a commencé à recevoir des appels, toujours le même numéro et cela à toutes heures de la nuit ou de la journée. Ces derniers n'excédaient pas 30 secondes, elle a fini par changer de numéro et les appels ont cessé deux semaines avant de reprendre.

- Elle était victime d'un harceleur sans aucun doute? Et je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un téléphone prépayé.

- Oui, confirma Arrow, mais j'ai demandé à notre service technique d'essayer de repérer d'où venaient ces appels. Ils ont réussi à les localiser dans le secteur de Colombia Heights grâce aux antennes relais.

- Très bien, allez faire le tour des commerces de ce secteur et montrez une photo de notre victime. On ne sait jamais, peut-être y allait elle de temps en temps.

- Ah vrai dire ce n'est pas vraiment un quartier recommandable, surtout pour une personne comme elle. Nota Franklin, sauf si elle avait le goût du risque.

- Je vois, vérifiez aussi si aucun de ses collègues n'habite dans ce secteur. Bien que j'en doute puisque si je vous ai bien comprise, c'est en quelque sorte le quartier «chaud» de cette ville.

- Tout à fait.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Beckett prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau à son tour. Direction Quantico et le Quartier Général du NCIS, elle en avait à peu près pour une heure de trajet. Temps qu'elle mit à profit pour essayer de donner un sens à ces appels. Il était évident qu'une personne la harcelait, restait à trouver qui et pourquoi. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir c'est si le capitaine Edison était au courant, si lui aussi subissait ce genre de désagrément et c'est bien ce qu'elle espérait découvrir en récupérant son dossier auprès du NCIS.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle dut remplir le registre sur le motif de sa venue, on lui remit un pass visiteur et un planton la conduisit jusqu'au bureau du Directeur Vance. Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'un des open space, trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle, une femme et deux hommes, le troisième plus vieux certainement le chef d'équipe n'en fit rien. Elle fut introduite dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Directeur Vance. Merci de me recevoir aussi rapidement.

- Bonjour Agent Beckett, je vais être direct, votre demande est loin d'être appréciée. Cependant dans l'intérêt de l'enquête je ne m'y opposerai pas.

- Merci Monsieur et je…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'homme qui n'avait eu aucune réaction sur son passage. Vance fit les présentations.

- Agent Beckett, voici l'agent Gibbs, c'est son équipe qui est chargée du dossier.

Ils se saluèrent et il était clair pour Kate que cet homme n'était pas ravi de voir son affaire lui être retirée. Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par le regard assassin bleu acier qu'il lui lança, ce qui nota-t-elle avait l'air d'amuser le directeur Vance. Cependant dans un esprit d'apaisement et surtout parce qu'elle savait que pour certaines recherches liées au fameux «secret militaire» et vu la spécialisation du capitaine, cela serait un atout non négligeable.

- Agent Gibbs, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous de devoir empiéter sur votre territoire. Mais j'ai des ordres et je suis payée pour les exécuter. Cependant comme je m'apprêtais à l'expliquer au Directeur Vance, j'ai une proposition à vous faire dans l'intérêt de l'enquête et surtout des deux victimes.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je vais prendre tout ce que vous avez sur l'affaire, mais de mon côté je vais vous donner ce que j'ai sur Kerstin Eilenbecker. Vous poursuivez votre enquête et nous échangeons nos informations. Le but est de rendre justice aux deux victimes, si le coupable est un civil, l'arrestation est pour moi si c'est un militaire elle est pour vous. Alors Messieurs, cela vous convient-il?

- Je suis d'accord, dit Gibbs. Vous êtes plutôt souple pour un agent du FBI, ajouta-t-il intrigué par son attitude.

- Peut-être parce qu'il y a encore deux semaine j'étais lieutenant la brigade criminelle de New York. Je ne suis pas encore entrée totalement dans le moule, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Tout s'explique alors. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous donner ce que l'on a et vous en faire un petit résumé.

Kate nota, non sans une certaine ironie, que Vance se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête la décision de son agent. Il devait vraiment avoir une réelle confiance en son jugement pour le laisser ainsi décider à sa place. Tout fut fait rapidement et sans fioriture, l'agent Gibbs était direct et efficace et elle apprécia cela. Donc après un débriefing concis, une visite au médecin légiste le DR Mallard et leur scientifique Abby, tous deux des personnages «intéressants» elle quitta le NCIS avec ce qu'elle était venu chercher.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, c'était l'heure du déjeuner, elle déposa le carton et comme les deux jeunes agents n'étaient pas là, elle alla donc seule prendre sa pause. Kate repensa une nouvelle fois à leur prise de bec de la veille, c'est vrai que cela était un aspect de la vie de Castle, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment intégré. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas «officiellement» en couple, elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais en devenant bientôt Madame Castle, ces facilités du quotidien feraient aussi partie de sa vie. Non, décidément autant s'y faire et c'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'elle retourna à son bureau.

L'après midi fut longue et ennuyeuse, elle passa son temps le nez dans les papiers, à éplucher la vie du capitaine Edison. Et plus on approchait de la fin de la journée et plus son esprit était focalisé sur la soirée et «l'expérience» de Rick. Ce qui mettait sa concentration à rude épreuve, son imagination divaguant sans cesse sur diverses possibilités. D'autant plus que le procureur était passé la voir pour connaître son avancée sur l'enquête et qu'il l'avait laissé en lui rappelant qu'il serait ravi de faire la connaissance de son fiancé à cette soirée.

Franklin et Arrow revinrent enfin avec une information intéressante, la jeune femme fréquentait une boîte de nuit à la mode de Colombia Heights, et d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit, c'est là qu'elle aurait fait la connaissance d'un homme avec qui elle revenait régulièrement. Franklin avait montré la photo d'Edison et il s'avéra que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait. Kate les félicita et les chargea de poursuivre l'enquête durant le week-end en leur précisant qu'elle était disponible s'ils découvraient d'autres éléments.

Durant la trajet qui la ramenait chez eux sa curiosité sur ce qui l'attendait ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jeu sexuel la mette dans un état pareil surtout ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer, normalement elle aurait plutôt dû être inquiète. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle resta figé en voyant ce qui trônait dans le salon. Au mur, en face d'elle, se trouvait accroché une toile qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme un Warrol et sur la console un peu plus loin elle découvrit un bronze magnifique représentant des autruches en train de courir. C'était gracieux et aérien, immédiatement elle les adora. Castle s'était levé et visiblement attendait son verdict, elle le rejoignit et l'enlaça.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, dit-elle

- Ah non ma chère pas ce soir. On s'est déjà disputé à ce sujet et on ne revient plus là dessus. Vois ça comme un investissement et dis-moi ce que tu en penses

- J'adore cette statue, je suis sous le charme depuis que je l'ai vue et j'aime bien le tableau aussi, au moins tu ne te plaindras plus du manque de couleur.

- Un peu criard c'est ça...Si tu veux demain on le ramène et on choisit autre chose.

- Non c'est parfait. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop quand même?

- Chuuut Kate, dit-il en l'entraînant dans la chambre. Ne recommençons pas là-dessus, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas fini et il lui montra ce qu'il avait posé sur le lit. Tu vois, je ME suis fait plaisir je t'ai choisi une robe qui va te plaire et ce soir c'est moi qui conduit j'ai loué une voiture que j'avais envie d'essayer depuis longtemps, l'Audi R8 d'iron Man.

- Castle je vais t'étrangler! De quoi vais-je avoir l'air en arrivant en voiture de luxe.

- De ma fiancée! Et ne m'étrangles pas tout de suite sinon tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai imaginé pour toi rit-il en ouvrant le tiroir de la commode. «Ce soir je voudrai que tu mettes ceci» et il lui tendit ce qu'il avait acheté la veille.


	12. Une soirée huppée

**" CHAPITRE M, VOIRE M.A"**

**Et voilà le chapitre promis, à nouveau du HOT, même très HOT. Donc je ferai les mêmes recommandations que pour le précédents... les frileux s'abstenir. **

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal, notamment pour mettre les mots sur ce que je voulais leur faire faire. Mais j'y suis arrivée et pour cela je me dois de remercier une de mes bêtas, ici "S" qui m'a beaucoup aidé à mettre les phrases en ordres. Pour une des parties se situant durant la soirée, elle s'est inspirée pour m'aider du livre " 50 nuances de gris" je tenais à le préciser pour éviter tout malentendu, et sans pour autant le copier.**

**Alors "S" pour te remercier et parce que tu en avais émis le désir, je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant cette chanson : **

** /l2i5hIxAMBw ( faites un copier/ coller, le site ff bloquant les liens extérieurs au site) **

**Et en attendant la probable déferlante de contestations...**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Prévoyez les glaçons, boissons fraîche et vérifiez que vous avez l'eau courante ... canicule prévue!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une soirée huppée**

Le regard de Kate se porte sur le petit objet que Castle tient dans sa main. Elle est hypnotisée par les deux boules argentées reliées par un cordon.

- Je viens de les acheter, j'ai pensé qu'une nouvelle expérience ne serait pas pour vous déplaire mademoiselle Beckett. A moins que vous ne connaissiez déjà...dit-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement et en lui prenant la taille.

- Tu...Tu veux que je mette des boules de geisha pour aller à cette soirée? Elle est tétanisée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Non, elle n'en a jamais utilisé même si elle imagine assez bien ce que cela peut produire une fois en place.

Castle la sent se raidir dans ses bras, il va falloir qu'il se montre convaincant et pourtant l'autre nuit il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de tabou entre eux. Alors il resserre un peu plus son étreinte

- Tu me fais confiance?

Elle hoche la tête et il l'entraîne vers la chambre tout en continuant à lui parler.

- Kate détends-toi, et laisse-toi faire tu vas voir c'est extrêmement agréable même si au début la sensation est un peu étrange.

Il commence à la déshabiller tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Ses seins sont durcis par le désir et quand il commence à caresser son clitoris elle sent qu'elle ne va pas résister longtemps. Déjà, il introduit ses doigts en elle et commence un lent mouvement circulaire. Kate gémit sous ses caresses. Il est diabolique et la connaît tellement bien.

- Tu es prête?

Pour toute réponse elle gémit un peu plus

- Ouvre la bouche, il faut les lubrifier.

Les boules sont froides lisses et étonnamment lourdes. Le regard de son amant ne quitte pas le sien tandis qu'elle explore l'objet avec sa langue ce qui l'excite un peu plus. Maintenant c'est elle qui va au devant de ses caresses, elle veut qu'il les mette en place, elle veut les sentir en elle. Comme si il avait capté ses pensées Castle s'assoit au bord du lit.

Viens ici. Maintenant penche-toi en avant et attrape tes chevilles.

A nouveau il glisse un doigt en elle ce qui l'amène au bord de l'orgasme puis elle l'entend retenir son souffle lorsqu'il se saisit de l'objet et l'insère très lentement, une boule après l'autre. Tout son corps est tendu. C'est une sensation curieuse, elle ne les sent pas vraiment mais elle sait qu'elles sont là.

- Viens on va aller prendre une douche avant de se préparer.

Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand elle commence à avancer, la raison pour laquelle il veut qu'elle marche devient évidente à ses yeux. Les boules glissent d'abord vers le bas, et d'instinct elle contracte ses muscles pour les retenir, pour ensuite la masser à l'intérieur à chaque pas qu'elle fait.

- Bon Dieu, Rick!

- Ça va? Ça te fait quel effet?

- Ça me donne très, très envie de baiser. Dit-elle en le plaquant contre le mur et en commençant à le déshabiller à son tour.

Les sensations que procurent les boules deviennent difficilement supportables, il faut qu'il la prenne maintenant. Mais déjà il a repris ses caresses et de la main appuie contre son sexe ce qui enfonce un peu plus les boules. Kate gémit, c'est exquis! Jamais elle n'a connu de telles sensations, les boules la remplissent et son amant continue ses caresses qui l'amènent au bord de l'extase. Alors qu'elle croit atteindre le sommet du plaisir, Il tire sur le cordon qui relie les boules et les retire brusquement. Elle jouit presque tant la sensation est hallucinante. Pourtant avant même qu'elle ait pu reprendre son souffle il est déjà en elle, glissant lentement en murmurant son nom. En un rien de temps ils atteignent un orgasme délicieux et violent. Haletant ils restent enlacés tout en reprenant leur souffle.

- Alors? Demande-t-il

- C'était bizarre, mais jamais je n'avais joui comme ça.

- Tu vas donc les mettre ce soir

- Castle, si je mets ça ce soir je ne réponds de rien.

- Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiète après le petit aperçu qu'elle vient d'avoir, mais pour être honnête avec elle-même ça l'excite aussi terriblement. Elle aura une conscience plus tard.

- Mais justement c'est le but. Dit-il en l'embrassant

- Ok, mais tu te chargeras d'éteindre l'incendie que tu auras provoqué, même si on est en train de papoter avec Obama ou le pape.

- Ils ne sont pas annoncés ce soir, mais promis je ne te laisserai pas sur ta faim quoiqu'il arrive.

- Très bien Castle, je n'oublierai pas. Allez viens il faut se doucher et se préparer on va finir par être en retard.

Il se leva et la suivit tout en gloussant :

- Devant le pape? Vous n'avez pas honte agent Beckett?

Un peu plus tard dans la chambre alors que Rick se bat avec son nœud papillon, Kate est devant la penderie en soutien gorge et string. Avec un sourire, elle saisit le cintre portant la robe qu'il lui a offert la veille. Elle s'arrête aux genoux, mais sa forme bustier et son large décolleté en font sans problème une robe de soirée et puis elle met en valeur ses jambes et elle sait que son homme adore ça. Ils ne se parlent pas, se lançant juste des regards complices de temps en temps, mais elle en profite pour le regarder. Il n'y a pas à dire le smoking lui va bien d'autant qu'il porte une chemise à col cassé qui fait tout le chic de ce genre de tenue. Une fois habillé, Castle s'approche d'elle avec un écrin long et fin à la main et tout en l'ouvrant.

- Je t'ai aussi trouvé ceci en faisant les courses, dit-il en la laissant découvrir un collier de perles noires.

- Tu...

- Aaaah, Kate qu'est-ce qu'on a dit? Je veux juste que tu sois la plus belle.

- Il est magnifique! Merci.

- Simple et magnifique comme toi ajoute-t-il en lui passant autour du cou.

Une fois prêts, ils quittent l'appartement et descendent jusqu'au parking souterrain. Rick en parfait gentleman aide Kate à monter dans l'Audi R8, tout en observant chacune de ses réactions. Elle semble plus à l'aise malgré ce qui doit émoustiller son intimité pense-t-il et il s'en réjouit, la soirée sera décidément très intéressante. Avec un large sourire il s'installe au volant de son jouet de luxe, met le contact en écoutant le doux ronron du moteur et enclenche la vitesse. La voiture fait un véritable bond en avant. Heureusement la circulation est fluide et tout en restant prudent il peut profiter de toute la puissance de son bolide. À côté de lui Beckett se félicite d'avoir opté pour un chignon, au moins elle n'arrivera pas décoiffée à la soirée.

A peine la voiture arrêtée, un voiturier se précipite, Castle prend le ticket qu'il lui tend et va aider Kate à descendre. Elle prend son bras et tous deux se dirigent vers l'entrée. La jeune femme donne son invitation et après avoir vérifié qu'elle est bien sur la liste, le réceptionniste leur souhaite une bonne soirée. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la salle de réception, ils sont accueillis par leur hôte.

- Bonsoir Mlle Beckett, ma femme Éléonore, présente-t-il en se tournant vers la femme debout à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame Hutchinson, je vous présente mon fiancé Richard Castle.

- L'écrivain! S'exclame le procureur, j'adore vos livres, vraiment. Surtout votre dernière saga. Mais… reportant son attention sur Kate, vous êtes sa muse, le fameux lieutenant de police?

- Mon Dieu Charles, tu ne vois pas que tu mets nos invités mal à l'aise. Excusez-le, mais parfois j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un enfant tellement il peut être enthousiaste. Qui le croirait quand on connaît ses responsabilités.

- Je vois exactement ce que vous voulez dire Madame. Répond poliment Kate en laçant un regard amusé à Rick.

- Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une excellente soirée, ces hôtesses sont là pour vous accompagner à votre table. Dit-il en montrant un groupe de jeunes filles arborant toutes la même tenue.

- Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, répond Caste. Et puisque vous êtes un fan, je vous ferai parvenir un exemplaire dédicacé de mon nouvel opus.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme attrape le bras de l'écrivain et l'entraîne loin de son patron. Cette marche rapide provoque en elle un ouragan de sensations tel qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'accrocher plus fortement à Castle. Ce dernier lui jette un regard goguenard et avec un magnifique sourire accoste une des jeunes hôtesses en donnant le nom de Beckett. Pendant que cette dernière vérifie leur placement, Beckett jette un regard assassin à son écrivain, elle ne va pas tenir toute la soirée, c'est certain.

Puis ils sont conduits jusqu'à une table où déjà quatre autres invités ont pris place. Après les présentations d'usages, Rick toujours dans son rôle de parfait gentleman fait asseoir Kate avant se s'attabler à son tour. Peu de temps avant le début du service, les deux dernières personnes complétant leur table arrivent. Il s'agit d'une femme âgée et, notant son tailleur Chanel et les bijoux ostentatoires qu'elle porte, très certainement un pur produit de la bourgeoisie de Washington. Quant à la deuxième personne, plus jeune et portant des vêtements plus simples, c'est sûrement sa secrétaire particulière.

Castle se lève et avec un sourire affable fait asseoir la vieille dame, imité par les deux autres hommes présents à leur table dont l'un en fait tout autant avec la jeune femme.

- Merci Monsieur, ça fait plaisir de constater que la politesse n'est pas morte.

- Mais je vous en prie Madame.

Il continue en faisant les présentations, et aussitôt l'intérêt de la vieille femme est éveillé par son nom. Le repas commence enfin avec l'arrivée de la première entrée, au grand soulagement de Kate. Elle aimerait bien parler à Rick, mais ce dernier est accaparé par la femme.

- Ah les écrivains, je les ai toujours considérés comme des fainéants, comme tous les soi-disant artistes d'ailleurs! S'exclame la vieille femme. Ils sont si excentriques!

- Kate manque de s'étrangler en retenant le rire que cette remarque vient de déclencher et surtout devant l'air impassible de Castle.

- Je suis d'accord pour le côté excentrique, ma mère étant actrice. Et pour le côté fainéant, ma foi qui n'aimerait pas gagner beaucoup d'argent en faisant le moins d'efforts possible?

- Pas beaucoup de monde, je vous l'accorde ! Répond-elle en riant.

Elle est en feu. Ce petit objet remplit décidément trop bien son office et Castle qui continue ses mondanités avec cette vieille toupie. Il se comporte poliment et son expression est indéchiffrable. Pourtant sous son air détendu et calme Kate sait qu'il est sans doute dans le même état qu'elle. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose et tout de suite. Elle rapproche sa tête de la sienne.

- Touche-moi

La fourchette de Castle reste en suspend un instant

- Non

Puis il recommence à manger sans un regard pour elle.

- Castle, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! Ce sera ta faute si je me consume ici devant tout le monde. Tu avais promis !

- Oh Kate, nous trouverons bien un moyen d'éteindre l'incendie, répond-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Il l'allume alors qu'elle est au bord de l'explosion. Avant de lui sauter dessus devant toute l'assemblée Kate décide de cesser momentanément leur petit jeu. Elle se lève pour aller aux toilettes et enlever cet engin de délicieuse torture, mais avant qu'elle ne soit debout Castle s'est levé ainsi que tous les hommes présents à la table. Maudite politesse, comme sortie discrète on fait mieux, mais Castle c'est penché vers elle.

- Besoin de faire redescendre la pression agent Beckett? Ne remets pas ta culotte, après je vais m'occuper de ton problème. Dit-il à voix basse

Quand Beckett se dirige vers les toilettes elle a les joues empourprées. La première chose qu'elle fait est de s'assurer qu'elle est seule avant de s'enfermer dans une des cabines. Elle ne tient plus, tout son corps en demande plus, elle remonte sa robe, baisse son string et sans plus se soucier d'être surprise, et tire d'un coup sec sur le cordon. L'orgasme est violent, rapide, elle tremble de tout son être, elle essaie d'étouffer le cri qui s'échappe de ses lèvres en vain.

Pantelante, haletante, elle reste un instant assise, attendant que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normale et que sa respiration redevienne régulière. Elle sourit, cette expérience est exquise, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé prendre autant de plaisir à ce petit jeu. Une fois plus calme, elle glisse boules argentées et string dans la pochette en se demandant pourquoi il lui a demandé de le retirer, puis après s'être rafraîchie va rejoindre les convives.

Une fois encore les trois hommes se lèvent et Rick l'aide à s'asseoir, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Soulagée?

- Je te retiens, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

C'est donc plus détendue qu'elle termine le repas, elle jette des regards furtifs à Castle, essayant de déchiffrer une émotion, mais il porte toujours avec brio son masque d'impassibilité. Rien que d'imaginer, ce qu'il a pu prévoir, l'excite.

Alors qu'un adjoint demande aux invités de rejoindre la salle de bal pour assister au discours annuel du procureur, Castle prend sa fiancée par la taille et l'entraîne dans le fond de la salle au dernier rang du public où ils se retrouvent entourés par trois couples apparemment amis. Castle les salue d'un signe de tête sans prononcer un mot. Les femmes bavardent entre elles tandis que les hommes parlent fort sans doute éméchés par les alcools servis à table. Kate ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il a choisi un endroit aussi éloigné de la scène. Certes elle n'est pas spécialement intéressée par le discours de son supérieur mais, faisant partie de son équipe, elle aurait trouvé logique de se placer au premier rang. C'est au moment où le procureur prend la parole qu'elle comprend les intentions de son amant. Ce dernier lui glisse un mot à l'oreille

- Alors, toujours un incendie à éteindre?

Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre, Castle se baisse pour renouer son lacet. Bizarre se dit le flic en elle, ils ne sont pas défaits. En remontant il place sa main sur sa cheville, ce qui la fait sursauter et, tandis qu'il se relève, sa main remonte rapidement le long de sa jambe jusqu'en haut, sous sa robe. Elle réprime un halètement de surprise, il ne va quand même pas oser...Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne il pose sa main sur ses fesses nues et se place derrière elle. Kate reste bouche bée en gardant les yeux rivés sur la nuque des couples qui se tiennent devant eux, ils ne peuvent pas imaginer ce qui est en train de se dérouler à quelques centimètres d'eux pourtant elle est écarlate. Passant son bras libre autour de sa taille, Rick la maintient en place tout en continuant son exploration avec ses doigts. Il décrit des cercles et lorsqu'il trouve enfin sa cible elle étouffe un grognement.

- Toujours prête?

Elle suffoque et se tortille sous ses caresses. Comment peut-il faire cela avec tout ce monde autour d'eux.

- Ne bouge pas lui conseille-t-il à l'oreille

Dès cet instant il enfonce ses doigts en elle et commence un lent va-et-vient. Bon Dieu! Il faut qu'il arrête! Et pourtant elle veut qu'il continue, elle s'affaisse contre lui et il resserre son bras collant son érection à sa hanche. Puis dans un gémissement elle vient au devant de ses doigts cherchant à approfondir la pénétration.

Chut! Souffle-t-il en la faisant reculer un peu plus vers le fond de la salle. Il sait qu'elle est au bord de la rupture, il accélère donc le mouvement de ses doigts et au moment ou elle part il met sa main, jusqu'alors posée sur ses hanches devant sa bouche. Elle se sent comme prise de convulsion, l'orgasme la prend par vague et pour ne pas crier elle mord la main qu'il a placé devant elle pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Pour quelqu'un les regardant à cet instant ils n'ont l'air que d'un couple amoureux se tenant tendrement enlacé. Pourtant elle sait qu'il vient de lui faire l'amour d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginée même dans ses fantasmes les plus intimes. Elle définitivement folle de lui et de ce qu'il lui fait vivre, cet homme est décidément surprenant. Mais hors de question de le lui dire, elle ne le tiendrait plus. Elle se décolle de lui en espérant avoir l'air à peu près normale, le procureur ne doit pas être loin d'en avoir fini et elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la voit dans un état second.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, j'aurai ma revanche mon cher.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle se dirige le plus nonchalamment possible vers le devant de la scène, alors que Castle lui, prend la direction des toilettes pour homme. Il entre, répond au signe de tête de l'homme devant les lavabos et s'enferme dans une cabine. C'était… magique? Puissant? Extraordinaire? En fait il n'arrive pas à trouver le terme adéquat pour définir ce qui vient de se passer. Le souci lorsqu'on joue avec le feu, c'est que l'on peut se brûler et c'est lui qui se consume maintenant. Et il a bien dû mal à retrouver son calme et faire disparaître son érection. Quelques instants plus tard il est à nouveau présentable et sort des toilettes en lançant :

- Que le spectacle continue!

Il rejoint Kate à l'instant même où le procureur général met fin à son discours, et la prend par la taille. Pendant que tout le monde applaudit Kate murmure à l'oreille de celui-ci.

-Besoin de faire également descendre la pression?

- Non…je contrôle, l'esprit domine le corps, un peu de concentration et la tension est retombée d'elle-même.

- Je vois…la force est en toi, Maître Jedï… c'est ce que nous allons voir. Dit-elle en le prenant aussi par la taille.

Les premières notes de musiques se font entendre, aussitôt tout le monde se met en cercle, le procureur et sa femme s'avancent au centre de la salle et ouvrent le bal. Peu à peu d'autres couples les rejoignent, y compris Beckett et Castle. L'écrivain remarque son petit sourire lorsqu'elle l'entraîne, et à la deuxième danse il comprend son intention, elle s'est collée au plus près, frottant son bassin de façon plus que suggestive contre son bas-ventre. Il n'en faut pas plus pour rallumer le feu en lui, il plonge son regard dans les yeux de sa partenaire de jeu, ses pupilles sont dilatées par le plaisir, il y lit aussi une lueur rieuse. Elle s'amuse ainsi avec lui sur deux autres danses, mais Rick ne tient plus et bientôt il ne pourra plus se contrôler, il le sait.

- Discrètement il regarde l'heure, le temps d'une présence courtoise étant révolu depuis longtemps, il prend la main de Kate à la fin de leur danse et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

- Plus envie de jouer Monsieur l'écrivain? Demande-t-elle doucement alors que Rick tend le ticket au voiturier.

- Oh que si, mais j'ai envi de passer en mode privé pour la suite.

- Hum…excellente idée.

Castle doit faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas écraser la pédale d'accélérateur, après tout son bolide développe une puissance de plus de 400ch et ils arriveraient vraiment très vite à leur appartement. Mais cette fois c'est la raison qui l'emporte et il conduit sagement, à une heure et demie du matin les grands axes sont déserts et la tentation revient, plus forte. Il est tellement focalisé sur son besoin de rentrer au plus vite qu'il ne remarque pas le petit manège de Kate.

La jeune femme a donné un peu de mou à sa ceinture de sécurité de manière à s'asseoir de côté ses fesses appuyées contre la portière. Elle se penche légèrement mains en avant et déboucle la ceinture de Castle. Sous le coup de la surprise l'écrivain se contracte et appuie malgré lui sur l'accélérateur, provoquant une brusque accélération vite maîtrisée.

- Kaaate ! Tu ne vas pas…

- Oh si, je t'avais averti que tu allais le payer, dit-elle en glissant sa main dans son boxer.

- Oh bon sang, tu es une vraie diablesse. Tu…

Le reste de sa phrase meurt avec le grognement bestial qu'il pousse quand il sent les doigts de Kate jouer avec ses «boules», ses caresses sont douces et provoquent rapidement son érection. Ce sera un miracle s'ils arrivent entier chez eux, la conduite l'oblige à se concentrer alors que tout son corps ne demande qu'à libérer le fauve en lui. Ses mains se crispent sur le volant quand il sent Kate libérer son membre de sa prison de toile et commencer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. De son autre main elle entame un massage qui lui procure une sensation nouvelle, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les deux ensembles seraient si agréables.

Kate entend sa respiration devenir de plus en plus forte et irrégulière, et il n'y a pas que sa virilité qui soit tendue, elle le sent. Il est temps d'ajouter la touche finale, elle amène son visage au-dessus de son entre-jambe et prend l'extrémité de son sexe dans sa bouche accélérant le mouvement de sa main. Rick pousse un hurlement vite emporté par le vent lorsqu'il sent les lèvres chaudes de Kate l'emprisonner.

Peu à peu le plaisir atteint son point culminant, il est au bord de l'extase lorsqu'il sent plus qu'il ne voit la jeune femme reprendre sa place.

- Noon! Kate! Je…

- Chuut, nous sommes presque arrivés … après tout j'ai bien dû patienter, susurre-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de braise.

Elle a raison, un dernier virage et Castle engage le bolide dans le parking souterrain, il gare la voiture et en descend dans un état second, essayant de reprendre ses esprits mais des lèvres avides s'emparent des siennes et une jambe vient s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il soulève Kate, la plaque contre le pilier, la pénètre en un seul geste, profondément et entame un mouvement de plus en plus rapide. Kate tout aussi excitée que lui apprécie cet échange où seuls leurs instincts primaires dominent. Castle la précède de quelques secondes dans l'extase.

Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se reconnecter tous les deux à leur environnement

- Merci Rick, ça restera une soirée…

- Mémorable.


	13. Partie interrompue

**Et voilà, après une pause "vacances" je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Partie interrompue.**

- Non, non, non, noooon! Argh!

- J'ai gagné!

- Comment t'as fait ça, c'était pratiquement impossible ! J'avais tout, une voiture puissante, de meilleurs équipements...

- Le mot clé est : _pratiquement_. Hum, les équipements ça aide, mais c'est la conduite qui fait toute la différence, mon chéri, j'ai nettement mieux négocié les virages que toi.

- 0.03 secondes! Tu me bas de 3 malheureux centièmes et ça te met en tête du championnat!

Castle posa sa manette près de lui et croisa les bras en faisant la tête. Kate eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire en le voyant bouder comme un gosse de cinq ans.

- Le championnat n'est pas fini, il nous reste encore six circuits à faire. Alors arrête de bouder.

- Je ne boude pas!

- Ah non?

- Non! J'exprime juste mon mécontentement. Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je relève des preuves de ta mauvaise foi, dit-elle en lui montrant la photo qu'elle venait de prendre.

Castle la regarda un instant puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire, aussitôt imité par Beckett, entre deux fou rire elle arrive à dire.

- Tu sais que je te trouve vraiment craquant quand tu fais la tête.

- Hum, c'est vrai?

- Oui mais si tu le répètes…

- Je sais, tu me mets une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Non, mais tu auras droit au canapé pendant une semaine.

- Ah? Dans ce cas ça me va, de toute façon tu ne tiendras pas et te me rejoindras. Répondit-il avec assurance.

- D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que nous ne l'avons pas encore testé, dit-elle en venant se coller à lui, et le faisant basculer dans le même temps.

A l'instant même où ses lèvres touchaient celles de Rick le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle tendit le bras pour le récupérer alors que Castle lançait, dépité.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai, même ici on…

- Beckett!

- ...

- Je vous écoute.

- …

- Parfait, je serai là d'ici une demi-heure. Elle raccrocha en soupirant

- Du nouveau dans ton enquête?

- Oui… je, il faut que j'y aille.

- Eh ça va, d'accord. Ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dois travailler un samedi.

- Je sais, mais tu pars lundi en milieu de journée et je ne te reverrai que jeudi soir. Je voulais vraiment que nous profitions de ces deux jours.

- Écoute, nous savions tous les deux que ça aller être difficile, surtout au début. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Des week-ends nous en auront d'autres et je n'ai que quatre déplacements à faire. Nous finirons par trouver notre rythme…

- Ensemble.

- Oui ensemble. Allez agent spécial Katherine Beckett vous avez du boulot !

- Et toi que vas-tu faire pendant que je vais courir après les méchants?

- M'entraîner à mieux négocier mes virages! S'exclama-t-il en levant sa manette.

Lorsque Kate arriva à son bureau une demi-heure plus tard Franklin l'aborda immédiatement.

- Bonjour, chef. Voici le dossier de Mike Olson,28 ans, plus connu sous le nom de Skippy.

- Skippy?

- Sa mère est australienne, explique la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

- Que dit son dossier?

- Né à Buffalo, dans le Dakota du sud, arrive à Washington avec ses parents en 1997, deux ans plus tard après le décès de son père victime d'un accident sur le chantier où il travaillait, Olson commence à avoir des ennuis avec la police. De 14 à 17 ans il se fait arrêté plusieurs fois, cambriolage avec effraction, consommation de substances prohibées, conduite en état d'ivresse, trouble de l'ordre public. Lors de sa dernière arrestation, le lieutenant chargé de son cas a réussi à convaincre le procureur de lui laisser une chance apparemment. Olson s'est donc engagé chez les rangers et là il a totalement changé. Bon élément, il effectue deux missions en Irak, puis quatre en Afghanistan. Blessé en 2011, il est démobilisé avec le grade de premier sergent et depuis il vit dans la rue. Il a reçu la Purple Heart et la Silver Star.

- Bon travail, mais les casiers des mineurs sont scellés, comment avez-vous fait pour l'obtenir?

- Notre position nous donne quelques privilèges.

- Et pour l'ordinateur?

- L'agent Arrow l'a porté à notre service technique, il est sur place il attend les résultats.

- Très bien et pour Amanda Larsen?

- Je l'ai appelé, elle travaille au Musée National d'Histoire Naturelle, elle sera là vers 15h30, le temps pour elle de s'arrangeait avec un collègue. Devançant la question de Beckett, Olson est en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Merci.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Beckett entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire où attendait le jeune homme. En la voyant il se redressa automatiquement sur sa chaise, il semblait nerveux et surtout perdu. Et avant même que Kate est le temps de s'asseoir, il lance d'une voix rapide :

- J'ai tué personne madame, je vous le jure! J'ai trouvé le sac contenant l'ordinateur, la gourmette et les papiers dans une poubelle ! J'ai juste voulu me faire un peu d'argent c'est tout!

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire Mike, assure Kate d'une voix posée en prenant place face à lui. Mais pour cela je veux que vous me racontiez exactement quand, où et comment vous avez trouvez ce sac, d'accord? Mais avant vous a-t-on lu vos droits?

- D'accord…heu oui on me les a lus et….est-ce que je dois demander un avocat?

Beckett resta interdite à cette question, ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant qu'Olson se retrouvait dans une telle salle. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait mais cela de l'empêchait pas de lui demander son avis. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas une manœuvre de sa part.

- Vous savez comment ça marche Mike…

- Skippy, s'il-vous-plaît Madame, je préfère quand on m'appelle comme ça.

- Bien Skippy, vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi de décider si vous avez ou non besoin d'un avocat.

- Je sais, mais… je n'en veux pas et je vous donne ma parole d'honneur que ce que je vais vous dire est la vérité.

- Très bien, mais je dois vous informer que notre conversation est enregistrée et préciser que je ne vous oblige en aucun cas à faire votre déclaration, nous sommes bien d'accord?

- Oui.

- Je vous écoute, racontez-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce sac.

- C'était jeudi vers 5h00 du matin, je m'étais installé dans une ruelle pour la nuit. C'est le bruit de verre cassé qui m'a réveillé, j'ai plutôt le sommeil léger. J'ai poussé un peu le carton qui me servait de couverture est c'est là que j'ai vu un type jeter ce qui ressemblait à un sac dans une des bennes à ordure et se tirer vite fait.

- Vous dites que vous avez vu la personne qui a jeté le sac, vous pouvez la décrire?

- Pas vraiment, il faisait encore nuit et la ruelle n'est pas éclairée, mais il n'était pas très grand, peut-être dans les 1.75 m et ses vêtements étaient foncés, il portait aussi une casquette, mais je suis sûr qu'il avait les cheveux coupés très courts… je suis désolé, j'ai pas vu grand-chose.

- C'est un début, continuez, l'encouragea Beckett.

- Quand il a disparu au coin de la rue, j'ai été voir ce qu'il avait jeté, car vous ne pouvez imaginer ce dont les gens peuvent se débarrasser parfois, je m'suis dit que j'aurai peut-être de la chance. J'ai donc récupéré le sac et je suis retourné dans mon coin pour examiner son contenu et c'est là que j'ai trouvé l'ordinateur, une gourmette dans une petite poche en velours et il y avait aussi des papiers. Pour moi c'était une sacrée aubaine! Je pouvais en tirer un bon prix auprès d'un prêteur sur gage.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir attendu ce matin pour le faire?

- Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps avant, il m'arrive de faire des petits boulots de temps en temps, surtout depuis que le quartier de Columbia Heigths devient plus sûr, pas mal de commerces s'ouvrent et parfois ils ont besoin de personnes en plus. J'ai été pris comme plongeur dans un restaurant le «Saveur des îles», j'ai travaillé jeudi et vendredi pour les deux services et je dois y travailler encore ce soir. Alors j'ai planqué mon «butin» jusqu'à ce matin. Le prêteur m'a donné 300 billets pour l'ordi et le bijou, je sais que c'est beaucoup moins que leurs valeurs mais pour moi ça fait beaucoup.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait des papiers Skippy?

- Je les ai laissés dans ma planque avec le sac à dos. Bon sang, si j'avais su que j'allais être soupçonné de meurtre, je l'aurais laissé dans la poubelle ce foutu sac. Vous me croyez dites?

- Votre histoire se tient, mais nous allons devoir vérifier tout ça et si nous pouvions récupérer le sac et les papiers ça serait encore mieux. Il nous faudrait aussi l'adresse de cette ruelle.

- Je peux vous y conduire et à ma planque aussi, ça serait plus simple et je vous promets que je ne ferai rien de stupide.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit Kate en se levant.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi?

- De me croire.

Beckett se contenta d'un signe de tête et sortit de la salle, Franklin l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Vous avez tout entendu agent Franklin ?

- Oui, et je serai tentée de le croire.

- Moi aussi. Emmenez-le, lorsque vous serez où est cette ruelle, appelez une équipe de la scientifique, on ne sait jamais et après avoir récupéré le sac et les papiers, revenez ici avec Olson. Je me charge d'appeler le patron du «Saveur des îles».

Kate venait de raccrocher après son appel au patron du restaurant qui avait confirmé les dires d'Olson, quand l'un des vigils de l'immeuble arriva accompagné d'une jeune femme.

- Agent Beckett, voici la personne que vous attendiez. Dit-il avant de repartir.

- Mlle Larsen, merci de vous êtes déplacée.

- Mais je vous en prie, Kerstin était ma meilleure amie, alors si je peux vous aider tant mieux.

- Prenez place, elle lui montre le canapé. Depuis quand connaissiez-vous Kerstin?

- Depuis son arrivée à l'ambassade, au début notre relation était purement professionnelle, puis au fil du temps nous nous sommes liées d'amitié.

- Savez-vous comment elle avait rencontré le capitaine Edison?

- Oui, il y a cinq mois, nous étions dans une boîte de nuit, à Columbia Heigths le «Paradise», Sam l'a invité à danser et ils ne sont plus quittés de la soirée. De mon côté, j'étais avec mon ex petit ami Will, nous avons rompu il y a un mois, précisa-t-elle.

- Désolée.

- C'est la vie, je suppose.

- Kerstin vous avez parlé des appels qu'elle recevait?

- Oh oui! D'ailleurs c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé de changer de numéro, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Mais le plus étrange est que Sam a fini par en recevoir lui aussi.


	14. Nouvelles pistes

**Et voici le chapitre promis... bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews, MP et aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes qui suivent cette histoire ( ça a du bon les stats!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle piste.**

Kate regarda Amanda Larsen surprise, rien n'était apparu dans les relevés du capitaine Edison. Les allégations de la jeune femme semblaient sujettes à caution.

- Vous en êtes certaine Melle Larsen.

- Oui, Kerstin m'a dit que Sam avait paru soucieux tout d'un coup et à force de persuasion il a fini par lui avouer que lui aussi recevait des messages du même inconnu.

- Comment ce fait-il que nous n'en ayons trouvé aucunes traces dans ses relevés.

- Oh mais ce n'étaient pas des appels, mais bien des messages. Des SMS et aussi des mails, Kerstin m'a dit que Sam lui en avait fait lire quelques uns. Malgré ses efforts pour minimiser la chose, elle était effrayée. Cette personne quelle qu'elle soit le menaçait de mort. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

- Je sais que tout cela est pénible pour vous mais savez-vous pourquoi il n'a pas prévenu la police ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, il pensait sans doute que ce malade finirait par s'arrêter. Seulement mercredi Kerstin est venue me trouver au musée à la pause déjeuner. Elle avait pleuré et elle paraissait complétement paniquée.

- Une dispute avec son petit ami?

- Non, mais ils s'étaient fait agresser la veille au soir.

- Agressés? Les médecins légistes n'ont relevé aucune trace de coups et aucun rapport d'agression n'a été fait. Expliquez-moi comment cela est possible, vous a-t-elle dit ce que s'était passé exactement?

- Kerstin et Sam sont sortis ce soir-là, d'abord un dîner au restaurant et ensuite ils ont été voir un film. Ils ont dû marcher un moment pour revenir à la voiture de Kerstin qu'elle avait laissée près du restaurant. Et c'est à l'instant où ils y arrivaient qu'un type a déboulé devant eux et leur a balancé le contenu d'un seau au visage. C'étaient des entrailles de poisson, l'homme est reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu en hurlant «vous finirez comme eux». Comme ils n'étaient pas blessés et que Kerstin était plutôt secouée, Sam l'a ramené chez elle.

- Vous savez s'ils ont vu le visage de leur assaillant?

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais je sais qu'ils s'étaient décidés à faire une déposition à la police, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. En voulant prendre sa voiture, elle a trouvé les poissons vidés, déversés sur celle-ci. Même Sam cette fois c'est vraiment inquiété, il a réalisé que cet homme connaissait l'adresse de Kerstin et il avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle directement, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais menacée.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été voir la police à ce moment là?

- En fait Sam n'était pas là, il était parti très tôt pour Norfolk installer un de ses programmes sur un des bâtiments à quai, elle ne l'a contacté que par téléphone, il a tout de suite voulu faire demi-tour, mais elle a lui a dit non. Qu'elle irait directement chez lui après son travail et qu'ils iraient porter plainte le lendemain. Malheureusement ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion. Amanda s'arrêta submergée une nouvelle fois par l'émotion.

- Je vous remercie pour tous ces renseignements Mlle Larsen, dit Beckett en se levant.

- J'espère que vous trouverez celui qui a fait ça et pourquoi. Ils ne méritaient pas un tel sort, termina-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Juste une dernière question.

- Oui?

- Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de votre ex petit ami, peut-être a-t-il vu ou entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

- Bien sûr, William Clark, il est lieutenant de vaisseau. Je crois qu'il doit toujours être à terre, le croiseur sur lequel il sert, devait rester en cale-sèche pour quatre mois pour réparation. Il doit reprendre la mer dans une semaine je crois.

- Vous avez son adresse?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas, il avait quitté son appartement pour venir vivre avec moi il y a neuf mois de ça. Quand nous avons rompu il m'a dit qu'un ami pouvait l'héberger un certain temps.

- Très bien, merci encore pour votre aide.

- Je vous en pris, au revoir agent Beckett.

- Au revoir Mlle Larsen.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut partie, Kate nota toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir et chercha ensuite le téléphone d'Edison dans le carton contenant ses affaires. Elle vérifia mais ne trouva aucun SMS, elle appela donc l'opérateur pour qu'il lui envoie au plus vite une copie des messages reçus et émis, le plus rapidement possible. Dix minutes plus tard l'agent Franklin revenait avec Olson, elle le laissa dans la salle d'interrogatoire et se rendit dans le bureau de Kate faire son rapport.

- Alors Franklin, quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Tenez, j'ai les documents et une équipe de la scientifique est dans la ruelle. Leur responsable nous appellera dès qu'il aura quelque chose.

- Et Olson?

- Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il n'a posé aucun problème.

- Parfait je vais aller lui parler.

Beckett prit place en face du jeune homme tout en déposant un soda à l'orange et un paquet de chips venant du distributeur devant lui.

- Merci M'dame! Dites, vous allez me garder longtemps? Qu'est-ce que je risque?

- Rien du tout Skippy et vous pourrez partir dès que vous aurez terminé ce que je vous ai donné ou maintenant si vous voulez.

- Je suis libre? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Bien sûr, vous m'avez dit la vérité et vous nous avez aidé, je n'ai aucune raison de vous garder.

- Mais… et pour l'ordinateur et le bijou? Ils n'étaient pas à moi et je les ai vendus.

- Non effectivement ils n'étaient pas à vous, mais vous ne les avez pas volés vous les avez simplement trouvés.

- Merci, vous êtes gentille, je n'oublierai pas, si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, si je peux vous rendre service, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Assura-t-il avec un large sourire

Beckett n'en revenait pas, ce type avait tout perdu, il vivait dans la rue, recevant sûrement une petite allocation qui additionnée à de petits boulots lui permettaient au moins de manger. Et pourtant il y avait chez lui une certaine candeur et aucune rancœur envers qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il venait de finir son soda et mis le paquet de chips dans la poche de son blouson.

- Je peux partir maintenant M'dame?

- Oui Skippy vous êtes libre, elle voit son visage s'assombrir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il a dit quoi le patron du resto? Je suppose qu'il ne veut plus de moi.

- Au contraire il vous attend. Il m'a dit que vous étiez un bon élément et que cela ne l'étonnait pas que vous aidiez la police.

- Vrai? Mais comment?

- Je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire que l'on vous avez arrêté. Je lui ai juste dit que vous étiez un témoin et que j'avais besoin de savoir quel genre de personne vous étiez.

- Merci, il tendit sa main, au revoir M'dame.

- Au revoir Skippy, prenez soin de vous.

Kate le regarda partir avec le sourire, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais le patron du restaurant avait décidé de l'embaucher et elle espéra que tout irait mieux pour lui maintenant. Elle retourna à son bureau, Arrow l'y attendait avec Franklin.

- Je vous écoute Arrow, qu'a donné l'examen de l'ordinateur?

- Deux choses, la première est que les techniciens sont certains que les dossiers n'ont pas étaient copiés ni lus, le dernier enregistrement des docs date de mercredi 17h30. Tous les dossiers sont protégés par un mot de passe et il n'y a aucune trace d'une tentative de craquage de ces derniers. Par contre dans la boîte mail ils ont trouvé…

- Des mails contenant des menaces de mort en l'encontre du capitaine. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de compléter.

- Oui… comment vous faites ça? Vous êtes médium?

- Non, c'est Amanda Larsen, l'amie de Kerstin Eilenbecker qui me l'a appris. Il recevait également des SMS, son opérateur devrait nous avoir fourni son historique maintenant. Dit-elle en vérifiant sa boîte mail. oui, je l'ai.

- Et maintenant? On cherche quoi?

- Nous, rien pour le moment. J'ai une personne qu'il faudrait trouver et interroger mais je vais appeler l'agent Gibbs pour qu'il s'en occupe puisque il s'agit d'un officier de marine. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et on se revoit lundi.

- Les deux agents la remercièrent et partirent, quant à elle, elle appela l'agent du NCIS.

- Bonjour agent Beckett, du nouveau?

- Bonjour, oui nous avons retrouvé l'ordinateur et le contenu du coffre du capitaine Edison. Nous le gardons à votre disposition, vous pouvez dès à présent rassurer le général Crowley. Nos techniciens sont formels, les dossiers n'ont pas étaient piratés.

- Parfait, donc les meurtres ne seraient pas liés aux activités du capitaine.

- Non, je penche plus pour une affaire passionnelle.

- Je suis d'accord, vous avez une piste?

- Peut-être un témoin éventuel, mais comme il s'agit du lieutenant de vaisseau William Clark, je vous le laisse. Je vais vous envoyer les derniers éléments que nous avons trouvés.

- Ok, vous voulez assister à l'interrogatoire de cet officier? Proposa Gibbs.

- Non, votre rapport sera suffisant. Cependant prévenez-le que je pourrai peut-être le voir pour un complément d'information.

- D'accord, je vous tiens au courant. Au revoir et merci agent Beckett.

- Au revoir agent Gibbs.

Après avoir raccroché Beckett fit donc un rapport détaillé et l'envoya par mail à Gibbs. Lorsqu'elle monta en voiture il était 19h26, elle envoya un SMS à Rick pour le prévenir de son retour. Elle trouva Castle en train de mettre la table.

- Génial, super timing! Alors ton affaire? S'enquit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ça avance, mais là, la balle est dans le camp du NCIS…

- Je t'ai donc tout à moi jusqu'à lundi matin!

- Oui, sourit-elle en le voyant presque sauté de joie sur place. Hum… ça sent bon.

- Et j'espère que tu vas aimer, dit-il en tirant une chaise. Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine. Avoue que c'est agréable d'avoir un homme au foyer prêt à devancer tes moindres désirs, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- C'est vrai, enfin… tant que tu ne deviens pas un «desperate houseman», ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Ah ah, très drôle agent Beckett. Tu rigoleras beaucoup moins quand j'aurai repris la tête du championnat! Lança-t-il.

- Non, t'es sérieux là? … Oui à ta tête tu l'es. D'accord je relève le défi! Tu vas pleurer comme une fillette! Mais avant mangeons, je meurs de faim.

Deux heures plus tard les mots «game over» clignotaient sur l'écran plat et deux corps nus reposaient, enlacés et endormis, sur le canapé.


	15. Théorie payante

**Et voici un autre chapitre, Bonne lecture. **

** guest : merci pour ta review, et pas de soucis tu commentes quand tu veux, le principal c'est que tu passes un bon moment en lisant! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Théorie payante. **

Le lundi matin Rick se réveilla le premier et sourit. Kate était couchée à plat ventre, sa tête reposant sur le haut de son torse et son bras droit lui enserrant la taille. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant de faire entendre son bip, avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, il étira son bras tous en se penchant et coupa l'alarme avant qu'elle ne se déclenche. L'écrivain ne voulait pas que ce moment soit brusquement brisé par la sonnerie, il voulait encore profiter au maximum du contact du corps da sa fiancée contre le sien.

Tout en surveillant l'heure, Castle joua un moment avec la chevelure de Kate, puis peu de temps avant 7h00 il souleva une mèche de cheveux et passa la pointe à plusieurs reprises sous le nez de cette dernière. Elle plissa le nez avant de grogner et de se frotter vivement avec sa main.

- Bonjour beauté.

- Humm… pas l'heure.

- Si, il est pile 7h00.

- Ça a pas sonné, nota-t-elle à moitié réveillée.

- Normal, j'ai coupé la sonnerie. Allez, debout marmotte, insista-t-il en continuant de la chatouiller avec la mèche de cheveu.

- Pas envie, trop bien dans tes bras.

- Parce que je suis plus confortable qu'un oreiller? Questionna-t-il, amusé.

- Pas seulement, elle releva la tête, en plus tu es à croquer le matin au réveil.

- Ok, donc, je suis à la fois confortable et aussi attirant qu'une friandise…sympa. Dit-il feignant de bouder.

- Idiot.

- Et fière de l'être.

Ils rirent de leur bêtise, Kate se redressa prenant appui sur son bras et l'embrassa. Rick aurait bien voulu poursuivre plus avant cet instant, d'autant plus qu'il n'allait pas la revoir jusqu'au jeudi soir, mais il prit l'initiative de rompre le contact. La repoussant doucement, se dégageant tout en s'asseyant.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que tu te douches et t'habilles.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, surtout après le regard de braise que venait de lui lancer Kate. Il mit la cafetière en marche, sortit œufs, lait, farine pour faire la pâte à pancake mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce regard. Il jeta le torchon sur le plan de travail et se précipita dans la salle d'eau. Comment pouvait-il tenter de résister, sous le prétexte de ne pas mettre en retard, alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

- On essaie de se voir pour déjeuner?

- D'accord, je vais prévenir Candice que tu vas passer?... en espérant que je ne serais pas retenue pas mon affaire.

- Même cinq minutes avec toi et je serai heureux.

En arrivant Kate salua Candice et la prévint que son fiancé viendrait peut-être à l'heure du déjeuner et lui demanda de la prévenir sur le champ. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son bureau que l'agent Arrow l'interpella, il tenait un dossier à la main tout comme l'agent Franklin.

- Agent Beckett nous avons les résultats du labo suite à l'examen de la ruelle et aussi le rapport final pour l'inspection du toit et du rebord de la fenêtre que vous aviez demandé.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Kate prit place à son bureau, ses subordonnes sur les chaises.

- Je vous écoute.

- Dans la ruelle les gars du labo ont trouvé une demi-douzaine d'empreintes différentes, mais une ressort du lot et place bien notre suspect à cet endroit.

- Auraient-ils eux aussi un don de double vue? Comment peuvent-ils être aussi formel?

- Parce que l'empreinte de semelle en question correspond en tous points avec celle trouvée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Edison mais aussi sur le toit. Il s'agit d'une paire de chaussure de sport modèle Oasics whizzer. Plus exactement des tennis gel-résolution 5. La chaussure droite a une entaille en forme de triangle sur l'un des picots donc permettant un point d'identification supplémentaire. Ils ont contacté les revendeurs pour avoir une liste de leurs clients, enfin pour ceux ayant payé par carte ou chèque. Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre, et il n'y avait pas d'empreintes sur le sac contenant les documents autre que celles d'Olson.

- Merci, Arrow, ont-ils trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et d'exploitable sur le toit?

- En fait oui, sur l'un des barreaux du garde corps ils ont relevé des traces de frottements occasionnés par un mousqueton. Ils ont aussi prélevé des fibres de corde d'escalade sur le rebord du parapet là où elle a pris appui. Là aussi ils ont pu trouver la marque, c'est une corde booster III 9.7mm de la marque Beal.

- Donc notre assassin pourrait pratiquer l'escalade. Est-ce qu'ils savent comment il a pu atteindre le toit puisque les caméras de l'immeuble n'ont rien enregistré?

- En passant par celui de l'immeuble attenant. Ils ont vérifié, il n'y a pas de gardiens et pas de caméra dans les escaliers, juste dans les couloirs et l'ascenseur et la porte donnant accès au toit n'est jamais verrouillée.

- Très bien, vous allez commencer par vérifier si une ou plusieurs des personnes de l'entourage des deux victimes pratiquent l'escalade.

Au moment où les deux agents sortaient de son bureau, Candice l'appela pour l'avertir de l'arrivée des agents Gibbs et Mac Gee. Elle les reçut immédiatement. Elle leur proposa un café, seul Gibbs accepta, puis ils prirent place sur le canapé et elle dans le fauteuil.

- Alors agent Gibbs qu'a donné votre entretien avec le lieutenant Clark?

- Rien de nouveau, il a confirmé que le capitaine Edison et Mlle Eilenbecker se sont bien rencontrés pour la première fois dans cette boîte de nuit il y a cinq mois. Par contre il n'était pas au courant pour les SMS, son ex petite amie Mlle Larsen ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet.

- Et pour la nuit du meurtre, est-ce qu'il a un alibi?

- Oui, il est parti lundi soir pour Richmond voir ses parents, et il n'est rentré que vendredi. Ils ont été dîner au restaurant le mercredi soir, nous avons appelez le patron qui a confirmé. Ainsi que les voisins de ses parents que nous avons aussi contactés. Vous pensiez qu'il aurait pu être tombé amoureux de la victime d'où sa rupture et le fait qu'il avait peut-être eu son numéro grâce à son amie?

- Effectivement, c'était une possibilité.

- En fait il est bien tombé amoureux, mais d'une autre personne, d'où sa rupture. Il s'agit d'un lieutenant qui travaille sur la base de Norfolk et qu'il l'a rencontrée lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire d'un ami commun.

- Est-ce que vous avez interrogé la personne qui l'héberge au cas où?

- Non, Clark a aménagé dans un nouvel appartement il y a une dizaine de jours. Mais non avons son nom, Peter Hasting, si vous voulez l'interroger.

- Oui, j'irai le voir, on ne sait jamais.

- Et de votre côté du nouveau?

Elle leur fit un rapport des dernières découvertes de l'équipe scientifique. Elle vit Gibbs réagir au fait que l'assassin pourrait faire de l'escalade, elle lui en demanda la raison.

- Parce que le lieutenant Clark pratique ce sport, j'ai remarqué une photo où il était en tenue avec deux autres personnes, une femme et un homme je crois.

- Il ferait un bon suspect mais son alibi est solide. Bon je vais demander à ce que l'on vous donne les papiers et l'ordinateur du capitaine Edison, dit-elle mettant ainsi fin à l'entretien.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de l'agent Arrow qui leur remis un carton, puis ils prirent congé. Kate retourna dans son bureau et fixa le tableau. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Un détail leur avait échappé, elle en était certaine. Elle décida donc de revoir tous les dossiers. Elle se fit un café et s'installa sur le canapé la pile de document posée sur la table basse, elle se saisit du premier de la pile et commença sa lecture.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surprise lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez!... Rick? Elle regarda l'heure, déjà midi! S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

- Eh oui, il s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Je crois que la pause déjeuner ne sera pas un luxe. Tu as une préférence?

- Il y a un restaurant Thaï à un pâté de maison. Et tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient passé commande et attendaient qu'on leur apporte leur entrée.

- Alors ton enquête? Demanda l'écrivain qui ne voulait pas aborder son futur départ.

- Je piétine et ça…

- T'agace.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc.

- Tu veux m'en parler… enfin si tu peux. Dit-il plein d'espoir.

- Je ne devrai pas, mais comme je sais que tu ne répéteras rien. Je vais faire une exception.

Elle le vit sourire comme un gamin découvrant un nouveau cadeau et durant le repas elle lui exposa toute l'affaire, répondant à certaines questions de Castle. Ils étaient silencieux devant leur tasse de café, Kate regardant Rick plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Alors, une théorie?

- Pas vraiment pour l'instant, mais je suis presque certain, que l'assassin connaît plus ou moins bien une des connaissances des deux victimes.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi.

- À cause des appels anonymes, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait où il voulait en venir, il demanda. Est-ce que vous avez vérifiez si leur portables avaient été piratés?

- Non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Bon alors voilà, en cherchant bien sur internet, tu peux facilement trouver tout un tas de logiciels espions pour cloner les téléphones portables. En plus avec la synchronisation entre les pc et les téléphones, tu as systématiquement une mise à jour automatique quand tu en modifies un sur l'un des deux. Je suis certain que tout comme moi tu as aussi bien les numéros de téléphones mais aussi les adresses mails de tes contacts sur ton iPhone.

- Exact, et on ne donne son numéro et son adresse qu'à des amis, collègues ou éventuellement employeur. Bon ok, même si notre assassin est, comme tu le supposes une connaissance d'un ou d'une amie des victimes comment a-t-il fait pour pirater son téléphone.

- Oh rien de plus facile, il suffit juste d'envoyer un message ou un mail et lorsque le destinataire l'ouvre le logiciel espion s'installe sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ça me paraît logique en tout cas, ça expliquerait pou…

- Pourquoi il a su pour le changement de numéro! Finit Kate. Et aussi comment il aurait pu avoir le mail et le numéro d'Edison en…

- Envoyant son logiciel sur le téléphone de la jeune femme, comme cela il avait accès à tous ses contacts. Il devait même recevoir une copie de ses messages sur le sien. Termina Rick avec le sourire.

Kate souriait aussi, cette complicité sur une affaire lui avait manqué et grâce à Rick, ils allaient peut-être avancer un peu. Cependant un point restait en suspend.

- Oui, mais cela n'explique pas comment il aurait pu la connaître, et flasher sur elle au point de devenir jaloux et de la harceler de la sorte. Pour finir par les menacer tous les deux.

- Aucune de ses connaissances ne vous a dit qu'un type se serait montré insistant et qu'elle aurait repoussé. Je ne sais pas lors d'une sortie dans un bar, ou dans cette fameuse boîte de nuit?

- Merde! C'est ça! Mais comment j'ai pu passer à côté. Nous avons bien vérifié pour les bars ou les restaurants mais pas pour la boîte de nuit, nous nous sommes juste focalisé sur le fait qu'ils s'y étaient rencontrés.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider, sourit-il.

- Tu rigoles, tu as peut-être bien résolu cette affaire.

- Je sais, répondit-il amusé.

- Enfin, il faut tout de même que ces nouvelles recherches aboutissent. D'ailleurs il faut…

- Que tu t'y retournes.

- Oui, je suis désolée, j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps.

- De t'en fais pas je comprends, et puis mon vol n'est qu'à 15h48 mais le temps de passer les formalités de sécurité, il va aussi falloir que j'y aille. Tu me tiendras au courant ? je devrai être à mon hôtel vers 22h30.

- D'accord.

Castle régla la note et suivit Kate à l'extérieur, ils se séparèrent avec un long et doux baiser. Puis chacun partit dans une direction opposée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau elle avait le nom de deux suspects potentiels dont l'un était celui que lui avait donné l'agent Gibbs le matin même, l'ami de Clark, Peter Hasting. Elle avait appelé Amanda Larsen, pour lui demander si elle se rappelait d'un homme qui aurait parlé ou dansé avec Kerstin avant qu'elle ne soit avec Samuel.

La jeune femme lui dit qu'effectivement, ils étaient arrivés tous les trois, Will, Kerstin et elle un peu en avance que Sam n'étaient pas encore là, mais qu'ils avaient discutés avec deux amis à elle. Peter Hasting et Jésus Dominguez, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux dansé avec elle, qu'elle s'était bien entendu avec Peter. Puis à l'arrivée de Sam, elle avait reporté toute son attention sur lui et ils n'avaient plus revus ses amis de la soirée. Kate lui avait demandé comment ils se connaissaient et elle lui avait répondu, qu'ils faisaient tous les trois partis du même club d'escalade.

Elle demanda à ses subordonnés de lui trouver tous les renseignements sur les deux hommes et se rendit dans son bureau «ronger son frein» en buvant son énième café. Elle appela le labo pour leur demander de venir chercher les téléphones et vérifier s'ils avaient bien été piratés. Moins d'une heure plus tard les deux agents pénétraient dans son bureau. Elle ordonna à Franklin de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Peter Hasting et Jésus Dominguez vivent tous les deux à Colombia Heights. Pile dans le secteur couvert par les antennes relais. Ils pratiquent l'escalade depuis dix ans, toujours dans le même club. Ils sont tous les deux informaticiens, Dominguez développe des logiciels pour les entreprises et Hasting se charge de les installer sur leur réseau informatique. Comme ils bossent pour la même boîte nous avons appelé, Hasting est de repos et Dominguez est parti depuis une semaine à San Francisco pour finaliser un logiciel avec un des ses collègues d'une de leur succursale.

- Notre gagnant est donc Peter Hasting, conclut Kate. Bon je vais voir le procureur, pour qu'il demande des mandats d'arrêt et de perquisition pour l'appartement d'Hasting.

Le procureur la reçut immédiatement, écouta avec attention son rapport et ses arguments pour la demande de mandats. À la fin, il s'excusa et lui demanda de patienter le temps d'appeler le juge, il raccrocha avec un sourire.

- Les mandats seront prêts lorsque vous arriverez à son bureau. Voulez-vous un renfort de police en plus de votre équipe?

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Parfait, alors soyez prudent tous les trois.

Une heure plus tard Kate et son équipe était devant l'immeuble de l'homme. Elle demanda aux gars du CSI d'attendre qu'ils aient arrêté le suspect avant de monter fouiller l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte en s'annonçant comme agent du FBI, Franklin et elle entendirent très nettement des pas précipités, Kate défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et elles entrèrent armes au poing, juste à temps pour voir Hasting passer par la fenêtre. Elles se précipitèrent pour le voir se laisser glisser le long d'une corde qu'il avait fixée au vieux radiateur en fonte. Aucune des deux ne tenta de le suivre car Arrow l'attendait, le tenant en joue.

L'homme resta un moment accrocher à la corde avant de se rendre compte qu'il était foutu et de finir sa descente se laissant menotter sans résistance. Kate et son équipière les rejoignirent au moment où Arrow et son prisonnier arrivait à la voiture. Elle donna le feu vert à l'équipe du CSI pour allait dans l'appartement et y retourna avec son équipe et Hasting. Au début ce dernier nia tout en bloc, mais quand l'un des types de la scientifique trouva la fameuse paire de tennis, il demanda la présence d'un avocat et ne dit plus rien.

Malgré les faits et les preuves accablantes il continua à nier ne tenant pas compte des conseils de l'avocat. Mais sa rage était telle, qu'il finit par laisser éclater sa haine et sa colère envers ses deux victimes. Il avait hurlé qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'il avait vu le premier, qu'il ne laisserait pas un type dans un uniforme la lui prendre. Il échappait cependant à la peine de mort, celle venant d'être abolie dans l'état du Maryland depuis le 15 mars 2013.

Avant de rentrer, elle informa l'agent Gibbs de l'arrestation du meurtrier et lui dit qu'elle lui fournirait une copie des dossiers pour leurs archives. Puis après avoir reçut la visite du procureur dans son bureau qui la félicité son équipe et elle avec enthousiasme pour leur bon «bon boulot», elle quitta son bureau. En arrivant à son appartement elle fit un rapide calcul, départ 16h00 plus environ six heures de vol, ça le faisait arriver vers 22h00, heure de Washington, mais avec le décalage horaire, il serait 19h00 à Los Angeles et connaissant Rick, il dormirait sûrement une bonne partie du trajet et donc serait encore debout.

Il n'était pas encore 18h30, elle alla donc prendre un bon bain relaxant, puis se prépara tranquillement à manger et vers 22h30, elle alla se coucher en prenant son ordinateur avec elle. Puis une fois bien installée elle appela Rick via Skype et sourit en le découvrant exactement dans la même position, confortablement assis dans on lit.

Ils discutèrent pendant presque deux heures avant que tous les deux ne commencent à faire un concours de bâillements.


	16. Décision commune

**Désolée pour ce retard dû à un soucis informatique. Mais voici la suite des avecntures de Rick et Kate à Washington DC. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Décision commune**

Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'ils vivaient à Washington. Castle était assis le dos bien calé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, son iPad en main et Kate confortablement blottie contre lui.

- Alors? Comment tu trouves celle-là?

- Elle est superbe, elle me fait un peu penser à ta maison des Hamptons.

- Oui, un peu… c'est vrai. Ça te gêne ?

- Non, au contraire, elle me plaît bien. Il y a un terrain immense, donc pas de voisins trop proches et elle n'est qu'à une demi-heure de mon travail. Elle est aussi plus petite que celle que tu m'as montrée avant, mais elle fait beaucoup plus… familiale.

- Quoi? Elle était très bien la précédente!

- Tu plaisantes là! On aurait dit une réplique miniature de la Maison Blanche!

- Ouais… tu n'as pas tort. J'appelle? Nous pourrions la visiter demain.

- D'accord.

Vingt minutes plus tard rendez-vous était pris avec l'agent immobilier pour le lendemain 10h30. L'écrivain aurait volontiers continué à regarder d'autres annonces mais il n'en fit rien. Kate était d'accord pour faire une visite et c'était inespéré. Lorsque le lundi soir il avait abordé le sujet, elle n'avait pas réagi tout de suite. Elle lui avait paru songeuse ou plutôt préoccupée. Et comme il s'agissait de Kate Beckett, il savait que la questionner ne mènerait à rien. Il n'avait donc posé aucune question, se contentant de l'appeler pour attirer son attention. Elle avait souri et s'était excusée, prétextant être tracassée par sa dernière affaire, il avait fait semblant de la croire et avait reformulé sa demande.

Et ils en avaient discuté une bonne partie de la soirée afin de se mettre d'accord sur certains détails comme, la localisation, le nombre de pièces, le terrain, etc… et à moins d'une heure de trajet du bureau de Kate. La jeune femme n'avait imposé qu'une seule chose à Rick, elle tenait absolument à participer financièrement à l'achat de leur future maison. Pour cela elle se servirait de l'argent que lui rapporterait la vente de son appartement à Manhattan. Castle avait accepté sans faire d'objection, trop heureux qu'elle ait dit oui. L'écrivain lui proposa même qu'elle se charge de la décoration avec l'aide d'un professionnel qui pourrait à la fois la conseiller et lui trouver ce qu'elle voudrait. Il avait été récompensé par le plus merveilleux des sourires.

Rick posa son téléphone sur le sol et resserra ses bras autour de sa muse qui s'abandonna un peu plus contre lui en soupirant.

- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir?

- Non, pas vraiment et puis je suis très bien comme ça.

- Hum… je suis donc devenu ton coussin officiel?

- Et tu as même l'avantage d'avoir un système de massage intégré.

- Fatiguée? Demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur sa nuque.

- Un peu, mais je suis surtout tendue. J'ai dû arrêter un sénateur pour le meurtre d'une escorte girl tout en ménageant sa susceptibilité. Alors que lui ne se gênait par pour m'insulter et menacer de détruire ma carrière. Et je ne te parle pas de son avocat!

- Et… tu as réussi à garder ton calme?

- Il le fallait bien, j'ai juste serré les menottes un peu plus que de nécessaire.

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut, dit-il en se levant. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Et avant que Kate ne dise quelque chose, il disparaissait dans la chambre. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et, à la surprise de la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras et l'amena directement dans la salle-de-bain. Un bain moussant l'attendait et la pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur des bougies.

- Le bain de Madame est prêt. Prends tout ton temps, profites-en, de mon côté je vais préparer le repas.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord que tu me poses au sol.

- En effet, dit-il en la serrant, au contraire, un peu plus contre lui.

- Rick…

- Hum…

- Tu veux bien me lâcher? J'aimerai prendre mon bain avant que l'eau ne soit glacée.

- Ah… oui, excuse-moi mais je crois que je serais capable de te tenir ainsi pendant des heures. Expliqua-t-il en la laissant se mettre debout.

- Des heures, hein?... Voyez-vous ça! Tu ne pourrais pas tenir une heure! Rit-elle.

- Eh! Je ne suis pas un gringalet! Protesta-t-il.

- Oh! Mais je ne parlais pas de ta force musculaire mon chéri. Dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Ah ça! Oui… c'est fort possible, répliqua-t-il comprenant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Mais nous pourrons toujours tenter l'expérience, susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Mais au lieu de lui répondre, il se redressa brusquement s'écartant d'elle, comme frappé par une illumination et s'exclama :

- Mince! J'ai oublié un truc, je reviens!

Et il sortit en la laissant dubitative, décidément il arriverait toujours à la surprendre. N'y pensant plus, elle se déshabilla et plongea avec délectation dans l'eau chaude parfumée. Elle se laissa aller, fermant les yeux et appuyant sa tête contre le rebord. Rick réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec dans une main un verre de vin et dans l'autre son dernier roman. Il déposa le tout sur le tabouret jouxtant la baignoire près de la tête de Kate.

- Et voilà! Comme ça c'est parfait! Lança-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Alors qu'il allait la laisser, Kate lui attrapa le poignet et le tira un peu, il accompagna le mouvement et reçut un baiser en récompense.

- Merci ce bain va me faire du bien et… il y a autre chose qui me ferait du bien.

- Ah oui? Quoi donc? Demanda-t-il arquant le sourcil.

- Toi!

Et, sans que l'écrivain puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il tomba brusquement dans la baignoire. Ce qui eut pour effets d'inonder le sol de la salle-de-bain et de faire tousser et cracher Castle qui, surpris, avait avalé une bonne quantité d'eau savonneuse. Quant à Kate, elle riait franchement en voyant sa mine déconfite et se contenta d'un petit :

- Oups!

- Oups? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Dit Rick qui venait tant bien que mal de se mettre face à elle.

Le ton de Rick la surprit ainsi que son visage fermé. Peut-être y avait-elle été un peu fort sur ce coup. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et quand elle vit ses yeux rieurs et l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres elle fut soulagée. Cependant il poursuivit d'un ton égal.

- C'est malin, je suis complétement trempé maintenant, sans parler de l'état de la salle d'eau. Dit-il en fixant la mare d'eau sur le sol.

- Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour remédier à ces deux problèmes, dit-elle, prenant un air songeur.

- Que dirais-tu de sortir les serpillières et d'éponger le sol? Je ne pense pas que cela puisse attendre le passage de la femme de ménage.

- Non, en effet. Mais occupons-nous en premier lieu de ta personne, elle approcha ses mains des boutons de sa chemise. Il faut que tu enlèves tous tes vêtements.

- C'est une idée, il sourit franchement. Et après?

- Après?... disons que nous risquons d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de serpillières.

- À cause des vagues?

- Plutôt du tsunami qui va bientôt déferler. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Le samedi ils retrouvèrent l'agent immobilier qui, faisant son travail consciencieusement, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la demeure qui leur faisait découvrir. Mais la partie était déjà gagnée, Rick l'avait compris en voyant le visage de sa muse. Cette maison n'en «_jetait pas plein la vue_» et cela avait largement contribué à faire pencher la balance du côté du «_oui, on la prend_». À lui aussi, elle lui plaisait bien, l'arrière donnait plein sud et toutes les pièces possédaient de larges baies vitrées qui permettait d'avoir une luminosité maximum. L'agent les quitta tout sourire en leur promettant de leur envoyer le contrat de vente le plus rapidement possible par mail. Une fois les papiers remplis, il leur suffirait de l'appeler pour prendre rendez-vous et ainsi finaliser la vente.

Durant le trajet de retour Kate resta silencieuse, le regard dans le vague. L'achat de cette maison marquait un nouveau tournant dans leur vie. Elle se demanda une fraction de secondes si tout cela n'allait pas trop vite et ça l'effraya. La jeune femme jeta un regard rapide vers Castle, concentré sur sa conduite, il souriait. Curieusement ce fut suffisant pour la rassurer, il avait l'air tellement heureux, comment faisait-il? Lui arrivait-il aussi de douter? Certainement se dit-elle mais, si c'était le cas il arrivait beaucoup mieux qu'elle à le dissimuler.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route, laissant à nouveau vagabonder ses pensées et se surprit à imaginer que les deux chambres au fond du couloir seraient parfaites pour des enfants. Cette idée la stupéfia, voilà qu'elle se voyait déjà maman, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore parlé d'une date éventuelle pour leur mariage. Que lui arrivait-il? Et la réponse la frappa de plein fouet, elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Tout son visage s'éclaira à cette simple constatation.

Ce n'est que lorsque Rick dépassa la sortie qui aurait dû les ramener à Washington qu'elle parla enfin.

- Tu as loupé la sortie Rick!

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Com…

- Nous ne retournons pas à l'appartement, j'ai prévu autre chose pour le reste du week-end.

- Dis-moi tout de suite ce que c'est ou je te mets une…

- Impossible mon ange, tu as laissé ton arme dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Mais je vais tout de même te dire où l'on va, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son regard noir.

- Je t'écoute…

- Nous allons sur la côte, j'ai loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel sympa, l'endroit est calme et peu habité. Nous allons pouvoir faire de longues balades ou… passer le reste du week-end au lit… c'est comme tu voudras.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'aff…

- La valise est dans le coffre et si tu reçois un appel, nous pourrons être rapidement de retour.

- D'accord, c'est une excellent idée… surtout n'arrête jamais de me surprendre.


	17. Et si on rentrait?

**Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Alors vont-ils vivre définitivement à WDC ou rentrer à NY? ...la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

** emi, castelfan et Hachoko-tan, merci pour vos reviews et oui jeudi vous aurez une surprise dans l'épilogue!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Et si on rentrait? **

Septième semaine, le temps passait parfois vraiment trop vite se dit Kate en fixant le calendrier posé sur son bureau. L'agent immobilier leur avait envoyé le contrat et ils avaient rendez-vous le soir même. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de cet achat avec Rick et il lui avait assuré qu'ils n'iraient y habiter que lorsqu'elle aurait refait entièrement la décoration. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé sa décoratrice. De son côté Kate avait contacté une agence immobilière à Manhattan pour mettre son appartement en vente et leur avait donné les coordonnées de son père qui possédait un double des clefs.

Kate se servit un café et alla se planter devant le tableau tactile. Elle soupira, son tableau blanc lui manquait, bien sûr celui-là était plus pratique. Un simple clic de souris et les derniers éléments importants de l'enquête en cours étaient automatiquement affichés. Pourtant Beckett avait pris l'habitude de retranscrire les principales informations sur un bloc note, qu'elle préférait au tableau Hight-Tech. Nouveau soupir, s'il n'y avait que cela…

La jeune femme avait l'impression que Castle s'habituait beaucoup mieux qu'elle à leur nouvelle vie. Depuis la fin de sa tournée promotionnelle, il consacrait une bonne partie de ses journées à l'écriture des nouvelles aventures de Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook. Le reste du temps il partait à la découverte de la capitale, il y avait tellement de chose à voir et à découvrir. Et souvent, le week-end, il l'emmenait aux mêmes endroits, se faisant un plaisir de jouer au guide touristique. De plus comme il avait besoin de se rendre sur le lieu de certaines actions de son roman, pour l'instant il ne ressentait aucun ennui et en cas de manque de motivation, il lui restait les marchands d'Art et sa console. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Beckett poussa un nouveau soupir et essaya de se focaliser sur sa nouvelle affaire. Elle parcourut rapidement tout ce qu'ils avaient, elle était certaine que Lance Mortimer, était le meurtrier de John Slater, malheureusement elle n'avait aucun indice, aucune preuve qui venaient étayer son intuition. Kate sentait qu'elle avait la solution sous ses yeux et elle enrageait de ne pas la trouver. Elle devrait peut-être en parler avec Rick, après tout elle avait déjà refait après l'affaire du capitaine de marine et les théories farfelues n'avaient pas forcément donné la solution mais au moins cela lui avait permis d'avoir une nouvelle direction à suivre. Aboutissant à chaque fois à la conclusion de l'enquête. Elle appela ses subordonnés et leur demanda de repasser tous les dossiers en revus, de noter tout détails leur semblant étranges, même le plus petit. De son côté elle fit de même, s'installant à son bureau elle ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile, c'était le compte rendu du médecin légiste et commença sa lecture.

C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui lui fit lever le nez du rapport qu'elle lisait, elle reconnut immédiatement la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée à Castle.

- Rick, ça va?

- Bien sûr, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais disponible pour déjeuner?

- Déjeuner? C'est trop tôt pour…

- Kate… il est presque 13h00.

- Quoi! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Oh toi, tu dois être plongée dans la paperasse jusqu'au cou.

- C'est peu de le dire, soupira-t-elle lassée.

- Ok, tu as donc bien besoin d'une pause. Alors tu vas les oublier un moment, prendre tes affaires et me rejoindre dans le hall, je t'attends. Tu as cinq minutes.

Et il raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kate arriva bien avant le temps imparti. Ils sortir main dans la main après un baiser rapide sous l'œil amusé du gardien qui n'imaginait pas l'agent Beckett aussi «_tendre_».

Rick l'amena dans un petit restaurant français et lui parla d'Alexis qui l'avait appelé dans la matinée, puis de sa mère qui allait bientôt présenter sa nouvelle pièce. Cela lui fit du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à son enquête et comme toujours Castle la surprit avec sa nouvelle idée. Il voulait faire venir, Lanie, Espo, Ryan et Jenny un week-end, elle approuva tout de suite. S'il avait eu l'occasion de les revoir rapidement lorsqu'il était retourné à New York pour des rendez-vous avec son agent et son éditrice, Kate ne les avait joints que par téléphone, enfin, surtout Lanie. Après le repas Rick la raccompagna, l'embrassa et lui rappela leur rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier.

Deux jours plus tard Kate était dans son bureau, assise dans son fauteuil une tasse de café à la main, elle regardait, au travers des fenêtres, sans vraiment y prêter attention les gens qui se déplaçaient dans les bureaux de l'immeuble d'en face. Elle pensait à sa dernière enquête, elle avait fini par trouver le détail qui incriminait sans l'ombre d'un doute Lance Mortimer. Avec son équipe elle avait été l'arrêter en plein milieu d'un conseil d'administration. Beckett avait de nouveau dû faire face à l'arrogance qu'affichaient perpétuellement les hommes de pouvoir de Washington. À croire que cela était de nature innée chez ceux-ci. Elle sourit en se remémorant qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, sans l'intervention rapide de l'agent Arrow, Mortimer aurait sans aucun doute portait plainte pour brutalité policière. Ces comportements suffisant lui mettaient les nerfs à rude épreuve.

La jeune femme fit pivoter son siège et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Le tableau était éteint, son bureau exempt de tous dossiers, son dernier rapport était déjà sur le bureau du procureur. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur le logo du département de la Justice tournoyé lentement. Elle se leva, lava sa tasse, l'essuya et la posa près de la machine à café puis, elle alla trouver Candice.

- Candice, est-ce qu'il est là?

- Oui, mais il doit partir d'ici à vingt minutes. Un problème? S'enquit-elle.

- Non, mais j'aurai besoin de lui parler, ça ne sera pas long.

- Attendez, je vais aller voir s'il peut vous recevoir.

- Merci.

La secrétaire ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en disant :

- Vous pouvez entrer, et elle s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

- Bonjour agent Beckett.

- Bonjour Monsieur, merci de me recevoir. Je vais faire vite.

- Toujours aussi direct, je vous écoute.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Beckett ressortait du bureau ave le sourire. Ensuite, une fois de retour dans le sien, elle composa un numéro à New York, la conversation dura une vingtaine de minutes et là aussi tout se passa bien. Kate soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil, soulagée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre et enfin elle venait de prendre sa décision… définitive cette fois. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'en parler à Rick, elle appréhendait sa réaction. Elle soupira, encore un fois, il comprendrait même s'il lui reprocherait d'avoir une nouvelle fois fait passer sa carrière avant eux.

En la voyant franchir le pas de la porte Castle vit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et les paroles que Beckett prononça le lui confirmèrent.

- Castle je dois te parler.

Houlà, ça s'annonçait mal, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé Castle. Sans mot dire, il la suivit et prit place à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle était nerveuse, il posa une main rassurant sur sa cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate? Des problèmes avec ton nouveau poste?

- Oui et… non, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas par quoi commencer.

- Eh bien par le début, comme toute bonne histoire qui se respecte. Tenta de plaisanter Rick pour la détendre.

- Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment là. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas totalement idiot, j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose te préoccupait depuis un certain temps. Alors fais-le de la manière que tu veux, mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. On s'est promis de tout se dire, tu te rappelles?

- Oui, je me souviens. Si je te dis : on rentre à New York, tu réponds quoi?

À ces mots l'écrivain aurait volontiers sautait de joie, rentrer? Évidemment qu'il était d'accord! Pourtant il ne réagit pas, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça et se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi?

- Parce que ce boulot n'est pas fait pour moi, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ce genre de poste…

- Mais tu as de bons résultats, non? Ton patron est satisfait, alors pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Tu parles! Cinq affaires en sept semaines! Explosa-t-elle. Le reste du temps je suis vissée sur mon fauteuil plongée dans les démarches administratives!

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu t'ennuies?

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça, poursuivit-elle sans crier, mais encore bien énervée. Franklin et Arrow sont de bons agents mais ce ne sont pas les gars. Il n'y a pas cette complicité qu'il y avait entre nous. C'est tout juste s'ils ne se mettent pas au garde à vous quand je leur parle.

- C'est normal, tu es leur chef. Responsable des investigations pour le bureau du procureur.

- Je sais, mais il y a autre chose. Je ne supporte plus de devoir ménager tous ces cols-blancs pour ne pas faire de vagues. Ils sont tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes que cela en est écœurant.

- Mais le procureur te laisse bien toute liberté d'action, tu m'as bien dit qu'il était contre les passe-droits?

- Bien sûr, mais au fil des enquêtes je me suis vite aperçue qu'il y avait toutefois certaines limites à ne pas franchir. Couverte par le procureur ou pas.

- Et tu n'aimes pas que l'on impose une conduite à tenir.

- Tout à fait.

- Continue, c'est passionnant. Qu'y a-t-l d'autre?

- Toi.

- Moi?

- Oui toi, ou plutôt tes théories fumeuses.

- Ah bon? Comment ça?

Kate le fixa un instant avant de poursuivre, les yeux de l'écrivain pétillaient de malice, aucun doute que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à admettre allait faire grimper de quelques crans l'Ego de ce dernier… si cela était encore possible.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai enfreint les règles et que je t'ai parlé de mes affaires. Il me manquait quelque chose d'essentielle, j'avais l'impression d'être moins performante. Et…

- Et?

- Et je me suis rendue compte que toutes tes idées, parfois il faut bien l'avouer lanées au hasard, provoquent souvent le déclic qui fait subitement progresser l'enquête.

Castle se taisait, il n'était pas heureux, il était aux anges, enfin Kate Beckett avouait qu'il était vraiment utile sur les enquêtes. Pourtant il se garda de tous commentaires se contentant d'afficher un large sourire de contentement.

- Ok, si je te suis bien, la conclusion à tout ceci, c'est que tu veux et que tu vas quitter ton poste, c'est bien ça? Et que nous allons repartir à New York?

- Oui.

- Mais que vas-tu faire? Demander à être de nouveau intégrée à la police de New York? Tu sais que tu ne pourras certainement pas retrouver ton ancien poste.

- Justement si, dans dix jours je serai de retour à mon ancien poste au 12ème.

- Gates a dit oui? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Heu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Kate?

- Eh bien, après ta demande et notre discussion lorsque j'ai appelé Freedman pour lui donner ma réponse, j'ai fait ajouter un avenant à mon contrat. J'ai demandé d'y stipuler que j'effectuerai une période d'essai de deux mois, et ce n'est pas ma démission que j'ai donnée au capitaine Gates mais une demande de mise en disponibilité de deux mois.

- Donc concrètement tu fais toujours partie de la police de New York.

- Oui.

- Et je suppose que si tu as appelé Gates tu as déjà parlé avec le procureur pour le mettre au courant de ta décision.

- Oui, lundi je boucle mon dossier administratif et nous pourrons retourner chez nous.

- Ça me convient parfaitement, les enquêtes avec les gars et toi me manquaient aussi. À vrai dire je commençais à m'ennuyer. La seule chose c'est que tu aurais pu nous épargner ce coup de tête et de réfléchir un peu à tes actes.

La réaction de Beckett ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'emporta immédiatement.

- Dis carrément que je suis impulsive et que je ne réfléchis pas! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'était une formidable opportunité pour moi et un vrai tremplin pour ma carrière! Où il est écrit que dans les agences fédérales on est enseveli sous une montagne de paperasse, qu'on reste enfermé dans son bureau dès que l'on a une once de responsabilité? C'est bien toi qui bavait devant l'écran tactile et le 4x4 suréquipé de Shaw ou encore devant le QG souterrain de Sophia et tu viens me reprocher d'avoir voulu évoluer, d'être impulsive?

Castle éclata de rire, la coupant dans sa diatribe.

- Effectivement, dit-il entre deux hoquets, tu n'es pas impulsive et tu ne démarres pas au quart de tour… tu es trop mignonne ma chérie.

Beckett s'arrêta net, il se moquait d'elle mais son intervention eut le mérite de la calmer.

- Oui bon, tu n'es pas non plus obligé de te moquer de moi, après tout il n'y a que les crétins qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura.

- Surtout ne change rien, c'est comme ça que je t'aime et puis il faudrait que je trouve autre chose pour te faire monter dans les tours.

- CASTLE ! Je n'ai pas encore rendu mon arme de service, tu n'es pas à l'abri là !

- Pff… toujours la même menace, il faudrait trouver autre chose lieutenant Beckett.

Ils réglèrent rapidement tous les détails pour leur retour, notamment en ce qui concernait la maison qu'ils décidèrent de garder. C'était un bon investissement et cela leur ferait un deuxième lieu de villégiature. Et le mercredi à 16h17 l'avion quitta l'aéroport de Dulles pour celui de LaGuardia emportant à son bord les deux personnes les plus heureuses sur terre… selon leur point de vu. Dans la soute à bagage en plus de leurs valises il y avait une caisse en bois protégeant le Warhol, l'autruche en bronze et…la Xbox.


	18. Epilogue

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Un grand merci aux reviewers !**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Épilogue**

Le lundi matin Ryan arriva en courant au commissariat et cria une fois dans l'entrée.

-Javier! Retiens la porte!

Il entra tout essoufflé dans la cabine.

- Merci!

- Hé, du calme mec, nous sommes largement à l'heure. On pourra peut-être même avoir le temps de prendre un café.

- Tu crois? Notre nouveau chef est sans doute déjà arrivé.

- On verra, dit l'hispanique fataliste.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gates ait finalement remplacé Beckett. On se débrouillait bien tous les deux.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre et tu le sais.

- Ouais… mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur son remplaçant, même pas son nom. La seule chose que l'on sait c'est que d'après le capitaine c'est une personne compétente et sérieuse.

- Ça mon vieux, on en jugera par nous-même. Dit Espo en sortant en premier de l'ascenseur.

- Hé! Regarde ça! Lança Ryan.

Il montrait l'ancien bureau de Beckett où un carton était posé. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, l'irlandais avait raison, il était déjà là. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureau respectif quand le capitaine Gates sortit du sien dont les stores étaient baissés.

- Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, dans mon bureau, je vais vous présenter votre chef d'équipe.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans ce dernier la suivant du regard alors qu'elle reprenait sa place. Ils n'osaient pas regarder la personne assise en face d'elle et qui leur tournait le dos. En tout cas, aucun doute possible à cause de ses cheveux longs, c'était une femme. Esposito trouvait étrange les sourire qu'affichait le capitaine et lorsque leur «chef» se tourna enfin vers eux, il en resta bouche bée, tout comme Ryan.

- Salut les gars! Contente de vous revoir! Lança Kate en se levant.

Esposito fut le premier à la serrer dans ses bras pour la saluer, ensuite ce fut le tour de Ryan. Puis, c'est comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller, les questions fusèrent. Mais Gates mit court à leur échange en leur suggérant d'aller discuter en salle de pause. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent Castle attendait, assis à la table haute, quatre cafés posés sur celle-ci.

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit Kate et Rick répondirent à toutes leurs questions, mais aussi à celle de Lanie qui était venue les rejoindre après un appel de Javier.

Rick avait retrouvé « sa » chaise près du bureau de Kate et regardait cette dernière sortir ses affaires du carton et les ranger sur son bureau. Elle termina avec sa plaque nominative, c'est alors que Ryan arriva.

- On a un mort au Réservoir! Lança-t-il d'un ton peut-être un peu trop joyeux.

- Ok les gars, on y va.

Gates qui observait la scène, sourit en voyant Castle se lever précipitamment pour suivre les trois lieutenants en s'exclamant « Les affaires reprennent!»… tout était redevenu normal au commissariat du 12ème.

_**Dix mois plus tard.**_

Le prêtre venait de consacrer l'union de Richard Edgard Castle et Katherine Houghton Beckett. Après le baiser de rigueur et les félicitations de l'assemblée, Kate prit le bras de son mari et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où presque tous les invités les attendaient, lorsque Rick sentit la main de sa femme se crisper sur son bras.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'écria-t-elle en regardant au sol.

- Quoi? Demanda Rick en limitant, Oh bon sang! Lanie! Appela-t-il angoissé.

- J'ai perdu les eaux! Le bébé arrive!

La voix de Kate était paniquée, toutes les personnes encore présentes, c'est-à-dire la famille et les amis proches se précipitèrent vers le couple. La légiste et Demoiselle d'Honneur pour l'occasion, s'approcha de Kate en lançant des ordres.

- Castle aide-moi à l'allonger, il faut que je l'examine! Javier appelle une ambulance! les autres, reculez!

Tout le monde obtempéra, étendue dans l'allée centrale la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Rick, accroupi près d'elle. La jeune femme se tenait le ventre des deux mains en grimaçant. Lanie avait déjà relevé le bas de sa robe.

- Castle tiens ça levé, mon père auriez-vous une lampe torche? J'ai besoin de lumière.

- Je vais vous chercher ça, il doit y en avoir une à la sacristie.

- Maintenant Kate dis-moi, est-ce que tu as eu des contractions avant de perdre les eaux ou des douleurs?

- Non rien, maintenant oui et elles sont douloureuses.

- Elles le sont toujours ma grande.

- Je vais avoir mon bébé? Demanda-t-elle comme ne voulant pas croire ce qui lui arrivait.

- Eh oui, on dirait que mon futur filleul a décidé de participer à la fête lui aussi. Rick aide la à comptez le temps entre chaque contractions.

- Ok… c'est pas trop tôt Lanie? Il ne devait naître que dans quinze jours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas d'accord, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense et…

- Tenez ma fille, dit le Prête en lui tendant la lampe torche.

- Merci mon Père, Javier les secours?

- Ils arrivent.

- Ok alors voyons ça… oh bon sang! J'ai besoin de lacets de chaussures, mon Père si vous voulez bien nous trouver une couverture ou des serviettes.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, dit-il en repartant en courant vers la sacristie.

- Lanie! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Hurla Kate paniquée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur bébé.

- Je vois ses cheveux Kate, il va sortir. Les contractions? Combien?

- Moins de 30 secondes.

- Bien, Kate tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, tu ne pousses que lorsque je te le dirai.

- D'ac… d'accord. Oh mon Dieu Lanie, tu as déjà fait ça?

- Une seule fois…lors de mon internat en gynécologie. Allez, on y va, respire un grand coup et …pousse!

Tout le monde assistait à la scène à la fois effrayé et fasciné. Quant à Rick il était livide mais il souriait et encourageait sa femme alors qu'elle lui broyait la main. Tous entendirent les sirènes de l'ambulance qui se rapprochait et au même moment les hurlements du nourrisson résonnèrent dans l'église. Lanie fit immédiatement un double garrot sur le cordon, l'enveloppa dans la soutane que le Père Williams lui avait apportée et donna l'enfant à sa mère.

Kate regarda son petit homme avec fierté qui criait toujours et gigotait. Elle sentit une goutte tombait sur sa joue, elle releva légèrement la tête et vit Castle en larmes mais il souriait de bonheur de de fierté, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

- Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau mon amour.

Les urgentistes arrivèrent et écartèrent Lanie et Rick pour s'occuper de la mère et de l'enfant.

Tous félicitèrent Lanie bien sûr et aussi l'heureux papa qui semblait un peu perdu. Quelle journée! Ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela qu'il avait prévu de fêter ce jour si spécial pour eux. Sa mère vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Et maintenant Richard que fait-on? Demanda Martha en regardant vers l'entrée de l'église.

Plusieurs des invités essayaient de voir ce qui se passait, mais ils virent que Victoria Gates, qui avait été une des dernière à sortir et qui avait très certainement deviné ce qui arrivait, les tenait à l'écart aidée par son mari.

- Hé bien je crois que l'on a une raison supplémentaire de faire la fête! Mère, Jim, vous voulez bien aller leur expliquer ce qui se passe et leur dire qu'ils peuvent se rendre à la salle de réception, le cocktail et le repas sont maintenus.

- Tu es sûr? Un repas de mariage sans les mariés ça n'a plus vraiment de sens.

- J'en suis certain mère. Je veux que vous vous amusiez tous. Ne t'inquiète pas nous le fêterons en privé au loft.

- D'accord, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

- On peut dire que mon petit-fils à déjà le sens de l'à-propos! Naître le jour du mariage de ses parents et dans l'église… mais par pitié ne l'appelez pas Jésus pour autant!

Tout le monde partit d'un éclat de rire, même le prêtre qui se tenait auprès de Kate maintenant allongée sur une civière son fils endormi dans les bras. La sortie du couple quelques instants plus tard se fit sous les cris de félicitations et les applaudissements.

Deux heures plus tard, Rick assis dans un fauteuil près de Kate qui dormait, tenait son fils dans ses bras, il souriait béatement. Il venait d'envoyer un MMS collectif : une photo de leur fils avec ces quelques mots «Maman se porte bien tout comme moi. Je mesure 54 cm et pèse 3.800 kgs et mes parents ont décidé de m'appeler Christopher James Castle.»

_**FIN**_


End file.
